


reputation

by midnightelephant_21



Category: Cravity (Band), IZONE (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Produce 48 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Multi, wooseok/seungwoo/seungyoun/jungmo are the popular kids, yohan is a panicked gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 63,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightelephant_21/pseuds/midnightelephant_21
Summary: Kim Yohan is a new kid at Mnet High School. When Son Dongpyo helps him become somewhat close to the school's popular squad, he is thrown into a world of love, drama and reputation.Kim Wooseok is the most popular kid in school, but he hasn't always been that way. Cho Seungyoun is his most trusted best friend, though Seungyoun wants them to be a little bit more than that.Han Seungwoo is the gorgeous senior that everyone loves, but he's only got eyes for Kim Yohan... or so they say.Ham Wonjin is trying to amend his relationship with Koo Jungmo, but things aren't going very well.Everyone is just trying not to fall behind in the social hierarchy that is high school.(p.s. dongpyo loves tea)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it!!! i love love love x1 with all my heart and i will TRY to bring in hangyul, eunsang and junho at some point. the fanfic is centered around yohan, seungwoo, seungyoun, wooseok, jungmo and wonjin.
> 
> i really like writing chat fanfics but they tend to get boring so it's a bit of a mix of chat and storyline, hope you enjoy!
> 
> also: i didn't realise jungmo and wonjin wasn't a popular ship but it fits the storyline so well and i love them both, so i just kept it the way it is.
> 
> as for yuri, mahiro, seobin and jyun hao: I AM REALLY SORRY IM SO SORRY I LOVE ALL OF THEM BUT I NEEDED BULLIES :((( in real life they're all angels and seobin honestly deserved better...
> 
> ~ follow my fan acc. on instagram @seongjoongs.sanity for kpop incorrect quotes ~

The tardy bell rang and Kim Yohan took a deep breath, closing his locker and beginning to head to class. Being a new kid at Mnet High School, he wanted to make a good impression. He didn’t think his looks were going to get him anywhere - large brown eyes and a long nose, with curly, puffy black hair, he wasn’t exactly model material.

Personality-wise, Yohan figured he was okay. He tended to be very quiet, complacent and kind, not one to be opinionated or judgemental. In his old school, that had earned him a reputation of being a suck-up. Now, after moving to New York City all the way from Seoul. he definitely wanted to start anew. 

Yohan entered the auditorium quietly - all the students in the school had congregated there for the welcome-back speech from the principal. To Yohan’s left, a boy with scruffy dark brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes was sitting there, staring straight ahead. And it was at that moment when Yohan realised just how ugly he actually was.

This boy sitting on his left was absolutely stunning. His hair, though curly, was smooth and not frizzy, his eyes were a very pretty color of brown, not the washed-out black-brown color that Yohan had, covered by double eyelids that were clearly natural. He had a sharp jawline and narrow face but he wasn’t scrawny either. His shirt, though slightly baggy and not body-hugging, could not hide his incredible figure and proportions. His clothes were simple- denim jeans and a baggy white t-shirt, and he didn’t seem to be wearing makeup at all. Yohan wasn’t sure how someone could have so much natural beauty. he would be terrified if he had to go out in just a t-shirt and jeans, no makeup whatsoever. 

“Done ogling, or am I going to have to deal with you too?” The boy’s sudden comment snapped Yohan out of his thoughts. Blushing furiously, Yohan dropped his gaze. “I’m so sorry,” he stuttered. “I’m not being perverted or anything… you’re just really good-looking.”

The boy gave him an odd look before saying: “You know, after people keep saying that to you, it tends to lose its value. If you want to compliment me, find something original.”

Yohan nodded pathetically, groaning on the inside. It was just day 1 and already, someone didn’t like him. 

“Don’t mind Wooseok. he doesn’t mean to be rude. There’s just been so many boys who have been bugging his all summer, but they’re just interested in his because He’s pretty. That gets on his nerves.” The boy sitting two seats away smiled at him reassuringly. He had much kinder features than Wooseok’s sharp and cold ones, with soft brown eyes and black bangs that covered his eyes. “I’m Han Seungwoo, Wooseok’s best friend.”

“Please, continue parading that title around like a trophy, hyung,” Wooseok muttered, causing Seungwoo to roll his eyes before turning back to stare at the front.

\---

After morning classes came lunch break. Yohan had always been worried about lunch break because he had no idea where to sit when it came to the cliques of the school. Frankly, he didn’t even know the cliques of the school.

Yohan was searching the room for Seungwoo when he accidentally bumped into another boy, this time one with white-rimmed glasses, pale skin and sleek black hair. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Yohan cried as he bent down to help the boy pick up his books. The boy shrugged. “It’s fine, it was an accident. You seem to be looking for someone - need some help finding them?”

Yohan almost cried out in relief. “Yes, I’m looking for Seungwoo? He’s in my first-period math class.” 

At the mention of Seungwoo, the boy’s eyes widened and he laughed nervously. “Um… does this happen to be _ the _Seungwoo hyung? The best friend of Wooseok hyung?”

Yohan nodded and the boy gasped, before dragging his away to sit at a free table. “What’s your name again?” he whispered dramatically. “I’m Yohan,” Yohan replied, confused as to why the boy was acting so weird.

“Yohan. I’m Dongpyo.” The boy smiled apologetically. “Can I call you hyung? My birthday’s not for another six months.

Yohan nodded, “Yes, of course you can call me hyung.”

Dongpyo grinned wider. “I’m sorry for acting weird, it’s just… Seungwoo hyung isn’t just _ any _student in your math class. To say that you’re looking for them… that’s insane.”

“Listen, in every school, there’s a hierarchy among the students. And in every hierarchy, there is a reigning ‘top level’. Usually, most schools have one group of ‘it’ boys, also known as the boys that rule the place. I’m sure you observed that in your old school, didn’t you?”

Yohan nodded. “What does this have to do with Seungwoo?”

Dongpyo laughed. “Well, you see, in our school we have two ‘groups’ at the top of the hierarchy, and they hate each other’s guts. It’s like a battle to see who can get to the top.” He pointed to a group of boys sitting away on a lunch table, laughing while giving other people snarky looks. 

“Those boys are one group, they call themselves the ‘X Boys’. Their leader is Yuri, the cruelest boy you’ll ever meet. See the boy with the straight black hair, in the black jacket?" The younger shivered, shaking his head. "That’s him. He’s already made three people cry today, and it’s only the first day of school. The brown-haired boy beside him? That’s Seobin, the dumbest boy in the school, but also one of the prettiest.”

Dongpyo then nodded towards the two boys beside Seobin and Yuri. “The redheads beside Seobin are Jyun Hao and Mahiro, twins and the only brains in that group. Even so, they’re still struggling to get past the A-minus grade. They’re Yuri’s minions, there to help Yuri not fail.”

Yohan observed the 'X Boys', watching their every move. Yuri had a cruel smirk on his face, and he gave off a confident aura. He reminded Yohan of Wooseok, only Yuri was much broader and looked a _lot _scarier. At one point, Yuri's gaze fell upon Yohan, and he narrowed his eyes, a sneer growing on his face. Yohan immediately looked away in fright.

Dongpyo seemed to notice this, and he gave Yohan a sympathetic look. “They're scary, aren't they? Every level headed person in our school hates that group. They’re mean, fake, and arrogant. It's a wonder they haven't been expelled for their bullying. They pick their victims wisely - they pick on people who are weak and quiet, people who aren't usually noticed. Towards everyone else, they act cool and funny. Not a lot of people realise that they're horrible. Unfortunately, they're popular in the basketball and soccer teams, so a lot of people idolise them.”

“Seungwoo hyung is part of the other group, the group that is a serious threat to Yuri, Seobin, Jyun Hao and Mahiro’s popularity. They didn’t give themselves a name, but everyone in school calls them the ‘Avengers’. That group is led by Kim Wooseok hyung, the smartest, handsomest, greatest person you’ll ever meet. He’s generally friendly, although people who admire his only for his looks really get on his nerves. He’s the smartest kid in the school, gets the top grades in every test, works very hard. In a way, everyone wants to be friends with Wooseok hyung, but no one wants to get on his bad side. He’s dangerous to be enemies with. He’s like a snake, slowly poisoning your reputation, killing your friendships, isolating you, until you’re literally begging for your friends to stay. In a way, that makes people afraid of him.”

“Seungwoo hyung is the nicer side of that group. He’s friendly, very open and outgoing, trustworthy and literally an angel. Seniors are usually very cold towards younger students, but he befriended Wooseok hyung, Seungyoun hyung and Jungmo hyung very quickly - the three of them are juniors. He’s Wooseok hyung’s best friend because… well, they balance each other out. Even so, it’s still terrifying to even try to get close to them. You don’t want to trust them too much, because… well, what if one day they suddenly hate you? You’re dead. Speaking of,” Dongpyo’s voice dipped as he eyed the entrance to the cafeteria. “Here they come.”

Yohan turned around to see a group of students walking in, Wooseok in front and center, Seungwoo to his right. To Wooseok’s left stood another tall boy with piercing cat eyes and pale skin. Finally, behind them stood a younger boy, probably around Yohan’s age, with strikingly good visuals - brown hair and big, round eyes, clear skin and an adorable smile.

“That cat-eye boy is Seungyoun hyung, the most popular person in the school.," Dongpyo explained. "He’s a social butterfly, quirky and funny, knows all the gossip about everyone, and he’s talented at everything he does. The one walking behind them is Wooseok hyung’s childhood friend, Jungmo hyung. He doesn’t fit the ‘popular boys’ standard, but the three of them protect him. Also, I’m pretty sure he’s gay.”

Yohan raised an eyebrow. “Gay for who?”

Dongpyo grinned, pointing to where the four were seated and a group of boys walking up towards that area. “Watch.”

Over at the group’s table, Jungmo groaned as he noticed a familiar group of boys approaching them. “God, no. It’s Wonjin again. He’s always going to lord it over me that he got the captaincy of the basketball team and I didn’t.”

Wooseok rolled his eyes impatiently. “Admit it, Jungmo. You’ve got a huge crush on him, that’s why you let him win.”

Jungmo let out a horrified gasp, glaring at his long-time best friend and confidante. “I do not! How dare you insinuate that I would ever be attracted to him!”

Seungyoun, Seungwoo, and Wooseok all raised their eyebrows simultaneously at him as Wonjin approached the table, shoving Jungmo on the shoulder to get his attention.

“Team meeting in the gym in five minutes, move your lazy ass,” Wonjin announced to the amusement of his friends. Annoyed, Jungmo picked up his bag, shooting his friends an apologetic look. “Well, I’d better go. Better not be late to this stupid meeting.”

Back at Dongpyo’s table, Yohan frowned. “That doesn’t make any sense. How are they gay for each other when they hate each other?”

Dongpyo laughed yet again, shaking his head. “God, you’re too innocent. Whatever, you won’t be for long. No nice person lasts long in this school, unless you’re Seungwoo hyung, who’s literally a reincarnation of a god. If you do want to survive without falling to the bottom of the hierarchy, however, you’ve got to choose your group of friends, and choose them soon.”

Yohan stared. He had never really expected things to be so harsh, but… Dongpyo was right. “Well… I mean, would it be alright if I hung around with you? Unless you don’t want that, you’ve done so much to help me already, so it’s okay.”

Dongpyo shrugged. “No, it’s fine, hyung. If I didn’t like you, I wouldn’t be talking to you. Come with me, I’ll introduce you to my group of friends. We’re all pretty close with the Avengers anyway, so you’ll get to see Seungwoo hyung every now and then.”

Dongpyo stood up and led Yohan over to a table with three people sitting there - all boys, all very friendly-looking. 

“Hyung, this is Hyeongjun -” he pointed to the cutest one, who honestly looked like an adorable baby. “- Minhee -” he pointed to the tall ass boy sitting across Hyeongjun. “- and Dohyon.” Dohyon was sitting beside Minhee, eating a gigantic cupcake. “Wonjin hyung is part of our friend group as well. Hyeongjun and Dohyon are freshmen, Minhee and I are sophomores, and Wonjin hyung’s a junior like you. We like to call ourselves the Green Jackets - hence the clothing choice.” Dongpyo pointed to the matching jungle-green jackets they were all wearing, grinning especially at their names printed in white thread on the back of the jackets in different fonts. “We’ll make you a jacket and get it to you by Friday… what font do you want?”

Yohan shrugged. “Um… a normal font?”

All the Green Jackets chuckled, before Minhee announced: “Arial it is, then.”

The new student looked around the cafeteria, biting his lip nervously. he had found a group of friends now… but he was also interested in what was apparently going on between the X Boys and the Avengers. He just hoped he wouldn’t have to get involved in any of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bowling night with the squads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a bit of a backstory for wooseok and seungyoun's relationship here. 
> 
> trigger warning: physical injury, bullying, beating someone up, attempted suicide

Seungyoun approached Wooseok’s front door, knocking five times like Wooseok had told him to, in order to prevent his slightly scatterbrained mother from opening the door for his friends without wearing (a) a bra, (b) pants or (c) clothes (during which she would appear in her bathrobe). Wooseok opened the door a few moments later, dressed in a yellow sweatshirt and blue jeans. His hair had hardly been combed, instead a beanie had been placed over it, and his face had been left makeup-less.

Hell, did he look good or what.

“Uh…” Seungyoun smiled at him sheepishly, glad that he wasn’t an obvious blusher. “You ready to go?” 

Wooseok nodded and the two went down to Seungyoun’s car, Wooseok sitting shotgun and Seungyoun at the wheel. Wooseok did not look very happy about sitting there.

“I hate that I’m still too young to get my license. I have to wait two more months - two more months of my friends picking me up and my mom driving me everywhere,” Wooseok muttered, tapping his fingers on the dashboard impatiently. He then looked over at Seungyoun with a slightly apologetic face. “No offense, though. I’m really thankful that you’re always willing to pick me up.”

“It’s fine,” Seungyoun replied, clenching the wheel tightly. He had been trying to tell himself that he didn’t really have a crush on Wooseok, but when Wooseok dressed like that, he knew he was already a goner.

“Good luck for your soccer game next week, Younie,” Wooseok mentioned, pulling Seungyoun out of his thoughts. “I’m sure you’ll kick ass against Yuri’s club.”

Seungyoun smiled at the younger. It was hard to believe that Wooseok was the same shy and quiet kid he’d known in middle school.

Wooseok had always needed Seungyoun to be there for him. Sure, he and Jungmo were really close, but Wooseok was always inclined to protect Jungmo. For Seungyoun and Wooseok, it was the other way around.

_ Seungyoun still remembered the first time he had met Kim Wooseok. _

_ It was in their first year of middle school, when Seungyoun had just moved schools to attend Mnet Middle School. Things had been so different back then, no one would believe Seungyoun if he told them the truth. _

_ Seungyoun remembered entering the building and catching sight of Kim Wooseok for the first time. The young seventh-year was sitting in a corner beside his locker, reading a book with a pair of round-rimmed glasses resting on his nose. _

_ Seungyoun had never seen someone so beautiful before. Wooseok’s hair was just as scruffy as it was now, his skin just as clear and pale, but his aura was completely different. Back then, Wooseok was shy and quiet, and had always been teased for being a nerd. He was adorably innocent, rather frightened of everyone, and he kept his nose buried in a book the entire day. _

_ Of course, that never discouraged Seungyoun from attempting to befriend him. _

_ “Hey, I’m new here. I’m Cho Seungyoun. Do you think you could show me around?” _

_ Seungyoun remembered Wooseok looking up at him with a shocked face, before pouting a little and replying: “You really don’t want me to show you around. I’ll tarnish your reputation before you even get a chance to build it up.” _

_ Then Wooseok had walked away, expressionless, leaving Seungyoun absolutely dumbfounded. _

_ \--- _

_ The next time Seungyoun had encountered Kim Wooseok was in the bathroom, where Yuri, Jyun Hao, Mahiro and Seobin had cornered the poor boy. Seungyoun remembered seeing the look of pure terror in Wooseok’s face, something he never wanted to see again. _

_ “I heard that your friend Jungmo managed to get Jyun Hao demoted to the basketball B team,” Yuri hissed angrily. Wooseok shook his head rapidly, practically crying at this point. _

_ “I didn’t do anything. Please don’t hurt me,” Wooseok begged, his lip trembling. Seobin smirked cruelly. _

_ “Look at him, he’s about to cry.” _

_ “His lip’s trembling.” _

_ “Let’s see how pretty he’ll be after we deal with him.” _

_ “Hey!” Seungyoun yelled from the entrance to the bathroom, crossing his arms across his chest as the four turned to look at him. “Leave him alone.” _

_ Yuri raised his eyebrows at Seungyoun. “Why would we do that?” _

_ Seungyoun walked up to Yuri, pure fury in his eyes. Then he socked Yuri in the abdomen and sent his sailing into a bathroom sink. _

_ “Ow!” Yuri cried out in pain, and Jyun Hao, Mahiro and Seobin immediately ran to help him up. _

_ “Let’s get out of here, Yuri,” Mahiro said worriedly. Then the four of them ran out of the room before Seungyoun could do anything more. _

_ Seungyoun turned to a trembling Wooseok, his expression softening. “Hey, are you alright?” _

_ Wooseok broke down sobbing, and immediately Seungyoun was at his side, patting his back comfortingly. _

_ “I’m sorry,” Wooseok whispered through tears. “I was so scared… thank you for saving me.” _

_ Seungyoun gently reach over and hugged the other, holding him close until he had calmed down. “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay now.” _

_ \--- _

_ The only other time Cho Seungyoun had ever seen Kim Wooseok cry was in their ninth year, when Yuri and the others had forced Lee Jinhyuk, a boy whose parents were very close to Yuri’s, to date Wooseok, then break up with him and embarrass him publicly. _

_ Jinhyuk was a good guy, but Yuri had threatened to beat up his brother Jinwoo if he didn’t fall in line. So Jinhyuk had agreed. _

_ Wooseok had told Jungmo, Seungwoo and Seungyoun about it at dinner once, brushing away a few tears. _

_ “I’m really fine, I swear,” Wooseok reassured them. “There’s no point crying over him.” _

_ As true as that was, Wooseok was not fine. Seungyoun had suspected that something was wrong with Wooseok the minute Wooseok started avoiding the three of them, staying home and skipping classes. He had tried to speak to Wooseok about it, but his friend stayed completely silent about it. _

_ Seungyoun remembered that one night when he was heading home and he got a phone call from the hospital. _

_ “Wooseok was just hospitalised. You are listed as one of his emergency contacts. Please come immediately to the hospital.” _

_ Seungyoun remembered feeling incredibly cold, feeling his blood rush to his head as he ran the three blocks to the hospital from his house, his entire body filled with fear. He remembered bursting into the hospital, demanding to see Wooseok. He remembered running to the hospital room, watching as the doctors rushed an unconscious Wooseok into the emergency room for immediate treatment. _

_ “Fucking WHAT HAPPENED?” Jungmo and Seungwoo were by Seungyoun’s side at once, demanding answers. The nurse bit her lip as she relayed the information. _

_ “At six thirty-three this evening, Wooseok-ssi attempted to overdose on drugs, taking three more pills than his prescribed treatment for his depression. He was found unconscious about a minute later by his mother, who rushed him to the hospital immediately.” _

_ “Is he going to live?” Seungyoun asked, panicked. _

_ The nurse nodded quickly. “Yes, Wooseok-ssi will live. If he arrived a minute later, he may not have survived, but the doctors have been able to reverse the effects of the drug. He will be awake in the morning tomorrow.” _

_ Seungyoun remembered feeling a huge weight disappear off his shoulders. He remembered collapsing into his seat, thanking every god in the world that Wooseok would be okay. _

_ He remembered staying the entire night at the hospital with Jungmo and Seungwoo, the three of them crashing on the hospital’s waiting room chairs for the night, insistent that they would be there until Wooseok woke up. _

_ Seungyoun remembered being called in first the next morning, the nurse reporting that ‘Wooseok-ssi has requested to speak to Seungyoun-ssi.’ _

_ He remembered entering the room and seeing Wooseok lying on the bed, his eyelids half-open, a small smile on his face. _

_ “Hi, Seungyounie.” _

_ “KIM FUCKING WOOSEOK!” Seungyoun yelled, rushing over to his side as tears flooded his eyes again. “WHAT THE FUCK? DON’T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!” _

_ Wooseok laughed weakly, shaking his head as tears started to fill his eyes as well. “I’m sorry, Younie. I’m so sorry.” _

_ Seungyoun grasped his hand tightly, resting his head against Wooseok’s shoulder. “Don’t ever think that living isn’t worth it anymore,” He whispered softly. “You have such an amazing life ahead of you, okay? You deserve the world, and so much more. I wish I could give that to you.” _

_ Wooseok patted his head tenderly. “Please don’t leave me, Seungyounie. Let’s go to the same university, live in the same city, alright? Please just stay by my side.” _

_ Seungyoun nodded. “I promise I will, okay? As long as you don’t give up on us. We need you. I need you.” _

_ “I have an idea.” Wooseok whispered. “I’m tired of letting Yuri control my life. I’m done wasting my time and my life hiding from him, letting him win.” _

_ “What do you want to do, Seokie?” _

_ Wooseok smiled to himself, his eyes glowing with a newfound confidence, a newfound fire. “I’m going to show him who’s in charge.” _

_ The next day, Wooseok walked into school with his head held up high, Seungyoun, Seungwoo and Jungmo tailing behind him. Seungyoun remembered people staring in shock at Wooseok, and he remembered why. _

_ That day, Wooseok had worn a white t-shirt with a thinly striped oversized long-sleeved blouse over it, along with black pants and a stylish belt. He had ditched his glasses and worn contacts, and there was a hint of eyeshadow on his eyelids. _

_ His hair had been left in its scruffy manner, but his entire posture radiated something else. It radiated confidence, superiority, beauty. _

_ He looked like a prince, a freaking prince, and nobody could believe that this was the same nerdy kid they’d seen the day before. _

_ This time, Wooseok approached Yuri first, grinning at the other’s shocked expression. _

_ “Good morning, Yuri,” Wooseok greeted him with a smirk on his face. _

_ Yuri stuttered a little, at a loss for words. Luckily for him, Wooseok still had more to say. _

_ “I’ve got one message for you,” He said in a daunting tone. “Leave me and my friends alone. Stay the fuck away from us.” Wooseok then turned to the crowd of students watching them, before looking Yuri up and down, scrunching his nose up in disgust. “It’d be embarrassing for us to be seen with someone like you.” _

_ Then Wooseok walked away, the crowd of students actually clearing a path for him, Seungyoun, Seungwoo and Jungmo to walk through. _

_ Since then, the four had been the top of the school, essentially on the same level as Yuri and his gang._

_\---_

_ Seungyoun remembered that one night when the two were sitting on Wooseok’s porch, watching the eclipse. They were sharing a gigantic box of chicken feet, but frankly, Wooseok had eaten most of it. _

_ “So Jinhyuk started dating Byungchan, huh,” Seungyoun mentioned. Wooseok laughed. _

_ “Yeah, I heard. Good for him, Byungchan is a great guy,” He replied nonchalantly. _

_ “I wonder if I’ll ever date someone before college,” Seungyoun mused, chewing on a piece of chicken feet. His best friend gave him an incredulous stare. _

_ “Seungyoun, you’re literally the most popular kid in the grade. If you ever wanted to date someone, I’m sure they’d say yes.” _

_ The elder frowned, sighing slightly. “Yeah, but how do you know when you like someone? As in LIKE like someone? I don’t know what that feels like.” He turned to his best friend. “What did you feel when you started dating Jinhyuk?” _

_ Wooseok shrugged. “I don’t know… I guess I just wanted to be with him, like, all the time. I’d always find a way to bring him into conversations which had nothing to do with him. I always felt so much happier when he was around. When he hung out with someone else, like Byungchan, I got a bit jealous. I wanted him to myself, but at the same time, I knew that if Byungchan really made him happy and if our relationship wasn’t working for him then that was okay, because I just wanted him to be happy even if that hurts me. I thought, as long as he’s still in my life, I’m fine. All I knew was that I couldn’t live without him.” _

_ Seungyoun remembered thinking that through, mind wandering to the many friends he had. Who could he not live without? Seungwoo, he loved the guy, but he’d never be romantically involved with him, no way. Jungmo, he was adorable, but he was like a younger cousin or something. Cute, someone to protect, but he’d probably survive without him or Seungwoo, truth to be told. _

_ Seungyoun remembered turning to gaze at his best friend, whose eyes were entranced by the eclipse. He remembered thinking about how beautiful Wooseok looked at times like these, with his heart bared completely, not hiding any secrets or faking his personality because he trusted Seungyoun more than anyone. _

_ Seungyoun remembered the realisation dawning on him, the shock hitting him like lightning. _

_ Wooseok turned to him and smiled that close-lipped, happy smile and Seungyoun knew he was fucked. _

“We’re depending on Seungwoo to help us win, honestly,” Seungyoun admitted, pulling himself out of his thoughts. Wooseok laughed, turning to look at Seungyoun fondly. “You’re incredible at soccer as well, Younie. Both of you will get the team their win.”

The rest of the car ride consisted of the two discussing the new teachers, figuring out which ones they would actually have to work hard to impress. So far, it looked like their biggest challenges were going to be the Physics, Music, and Politics department.

“Looks like I’m failing Music, because I can’t sing to save my life,” Wooseok sighed as he pushed open the door to the bowling alley, Seungyoun following behind him. “You are a great singer, Seokie. You’re just too scared to admit it,” He said in return, giving Wooseok a knowing look.

“Ah well, when I fail Music, you’ll know the truth,” Wooseok joked, waving as they approached the lane with all their friends. Seungwoo and Jungmo were waiting, dressed casually, next to the four Green Feet - or was it Green Sleeves? Frankly, Seungyoun didn’t bother learning their group name. He found it rather stupid.

“Wooseok hyung! Seungyoun hyung! You made it!” Dongpyo welcomed them with his regular cheerful air, dragging an unfamiliar boy with black hair and puppy eyes along with him. “This is Yohan hyung, he’s new at Mnet High School.” 

Yohan smiled fearfully, and Seungyoun could literally _ see _him cowering under Wooseok’s gaze. 

Wooseok seemed to notice this as well, as he quickly offered his hand for Yohan to shake it, smiling genuinely. “I’m sorry about our first meeting,” He apologised. “I didn’t mean to come off as rude. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Yohan nodded, but the terror in his face didn’t go away. “Yes… um, thank you - I’m sorry - I…” The younger trailed off for a while before turning away abruptly, yelling: “WHEN IS THE PIZZA COMING?” at an unforgivable level of loudness.

“Yohan hyung, we didn’t order pizza yet,” Dongpyo pointed out, which made the junior flush a deep red. “Right. Um. I need to go water my cat, please excuse me,” Yohan said quietly before bolting out of the room.

Seungwoo, who had seen the entire ordeal, frowned at Wooseok. “Jesus Christ Wooseok, what did you do to him?”

Wooseok looked dumbfounded. “I just apologised for snapping at him on the first day of school! I swear, I didn’t do anything else!”

“Whatever,” The eldest of the group gave Wooseok one last withering look before standing up from his seat. “I’ll go find Yohan, you guys get our bowling lane set up.”

As they watched Seungwoo leave, Dongpyo smiled apologetically at Wooseok before hurrying back to his group of friends. Seungyoun turned to tease his best friend about the drama with Yohan, but his joke died in his throat when he saw the sadness in Wooseok’s eyes.

“Why is everyone so scared of me?” Wooseok whispered, his voice hitching slightly. His face looks absolutely devastated, his big doe eyes widening and his lips curling into adorable pout. “Did I do something wrong? Am I becoming like Yuri?”

“What?” Seungyoun rushed to pamper the younger one with hugs and head-pats. “No, Seokie, you didn’t do anything wrong! You’re not like Yuri at all.” He reassured him in a hushed voice, so that Dongpyo and the rest of the leprechauns could not hear him.

Wooseok sniffed before shaking off his sadness, his regular confident, icy demeanor returning. “If I ever become like Yuri,” Wooseok whispered, “Please throw me out of a twentieth-story window, okay?”

Seungyoun grinned. “Deal. Now let’s bowl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, please support and leave kudos/comments! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the events of bowling night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u to everyone to left kudos!! <3 <3 <3 it makes me very happy so thank u thank u thank u
> 
> this chapter isn't as long as i thought it would be so i'm so sorry for the shorter chapter :((( please comment any tips to help me with my writing!!

Yohan leaned against the wall beside the entrance to the bowling alley, taking a few deep breaths. It was very kind of Wooseok to apologise, and he didn’t really harbour any resentment against Wooseok, but he truly found the junior terrifying. He had ice-cold eyes that would pierce straight through you, his tone was sharp as a knife, his entire aura was one of superiority and one that induced fear.

“Yohan?”

Yohan turned to see Han Seungwoo standing there in all his senior-level glory, a worried look on his face. Yohan hoped that the senior would not notice the blush creeping up in his cheeks.

Han Seungwoo, though he could never match up to Wooseok’s level of beauty, was incredibly good-looking in Yohan’s opinion. He looked like a huggable bear at times, when he wouldn’t bother to dress up nicely and would leave his bangs essentially blocking his entire view. However, he had cleaned up today, and Yohan honestly wished he hadn’t.

Seungwoo’s black hair was now styled back in a casual fashion, accentuating his soft brown eyes and clear skin. He wore jeans and an oversized, blue-white striped dress shirt that revealed his collarbones and emphasised his broad figure. Though his style was very laid-back and nothing over the top, Yohan could not take his eyes off him.

“Oh, hi Seungwoo-hyung,” Yohan replied hastily, smiling. The elder laughed.

“You don’t have to be nervous around Wooseok and the rest of us. I know what Dongpyo’s told you about our supposed ‘social status’, but he’s being dramatic. It’s a thing with Dongpyo,” Seungwoo explained in a relaxed tone. “Wooseok is a lot nicer than he seems, believe me. I used to be scared of him as well, and I’m in the year above him.”

Yohan shook his head in disbelief. Seungwoo, scared of Wooseok? Seeing as the elder was like half of Wooseok, Seungyoun and Jungmo’s impulse control, he found it impossible to imagine Seungwoo in his place, stuttering as he tried to find the right words to say.

“I know I shouldn’t be scared of him, hyung. I’m really sorry. I was just such an outcast in my old school, I was scared that it was going to happen again,” Yohan replied, his tone less strained with fear. 

Seungwoo smiled at him, his features reminding Yohan of Ice Bear from the We Bare Bears trio. “It’s alright, Yohan-ah. Let’s go back inside now, okay?”

Yohan nodded, slowly calming himself down. “Okay.”

The two entered the alley again, Yohan forcing himself not to chicken out like he had done earlier. The encouraging smile from Seungwoo was probably the source of all his courage at the moment.

Dongpyo beamed when he caught sight of Yohan returning to their lane. “Great, you’re back! This is how the game is going to work. We’ve got two teams each, so Minhee, you and I will be on one team, and Wonjin, Hyeongjun and Dohyon on the other. Us three are against Wooseok and Jungmo, and the others are against Seungyoun and Seungwoo.”

Yohan nodded, trying to put on a smile. “Dongpyo… I hope you know that I’ve never bowled before.”

The younger stared at him for a minute, then laughed and patted Yohan on the shoulder. “How much of a dork were you in your old school, man? Did no one ever ask you to join them for bowling nights?”

Yohan shook his head and Dongpyo rolled his eyes, handing Yohan a light blue bowling ball. “It’s easy. Just roll the ball down the lane by throwing it with your underhand. Aim to keep it in the center.”

The poor new junior stumbled up to the lane, lugging the light blue bowling ball rather pathetically. He felt awfully stupid.

“You got this, Yohan!” A voice called out from the side and Yohan turned to see Seungwoo smiling at him with that Bare Bears smile again, pumping his fists in encouragement.

Yohan smiled back, then rolled the bowling ball down the lane, pleased to see that it rolled on a fairly straight path, knocking over eight pins on the left. Dongpyo and Minhee immediately burst into applause, cheering.

“Nicely done!” Dongpyo exclaimed, looking very surprised. “That’s great for a first-timer.”

Yohan felt his smile widening as he sat back down, his worries slowly fading away. Even Wooseok was giving him a thumbs-up and a close-lipped grin that somehow didn’t make Yohan want to bolt out of the room in fear. 

Seungwoo approached him with a box of pizza, offering him a slice. “Well done, that was a great first bowl,” He commented. Yohan smiled at him cheerfully.

“Thanks, hyung.”

“Hey,” Seungwoo added in a calm manner. “I was thinking of going to see  _ Avengers: Endgame  _ tomorrow night, want to come see it with me? My friend Yuvin was supposed to see it with me, but his parents planned something last minute.”

The junior looked up at Seungwoo, slightly shocked. Of all the people Seungwoo could have asked, he asked Yohan? Why?

Still, Seungwoo was Seungwoo, and Yohan wasn’t stupid enough to turn down an offer like that.

“Sure,” Yohan replied, his heart racing when Seungwoo gave him his Bare Bears smile.

“Great! Meet at the movie theatre downtown at around 6, okay?”

“Sounds good.”

Seungwoo walked away after giving him a thumbs-up, and Yohan had to force himself not to giggle stupidly.

Maybe hanging out with these guys wouldn’t be so bad after all.

\---

Halfway into the game, Jungmo and Wooseok were essentially tied with Wonjin, Hyeongjun and Dohyon, almost all of them scoring either strikes or spares. If one missed the strike and made a spare, the other team would do the same. It was like a feeling of déjà vu throughout the entire game.

Seungyoun had made a bet at the start of the games that if his team beat the Green Jackets team they played against, they’d treat everyone to chicken on Sunday evening.

If Jungmo’s team lost, Wonjin would be allowed to call in any favor from Jungmo and Hyeongjun and Dohyon would be allowed to call in any favor from Wooseok, and vice versa if Jungmo’s team won.

Naturally, Jungmo was hellbent on winning. He’d probably be able to get Wonjin to play their first basketball game with a pom pom headband.

“Wooseok, if we can get all strikes this round and their team misses one strike, then we’ll be ahead by about ten points,” Jungmo explained to his best friend, who nodded seriously. 

“Alright, let’s focus and get those strikes. No way am I letting Hyeongjun and Dohyon call in favours, they’re probably going to get me to do some stupid shit like cross-dress for school one day,” Wooseok muttered darkly. Jungmo laughed, finding the thought of Wooseok cross-dressing incredibly amusing.

The two played their round perfectly, nailing each strike on the head. Wonjin missed the strike in that round and ended up with only a spare, playing straight into Wooseok and Jungmo’s plan.

Jungmo smirked at Wonjin, eager to jump upon this opportunity to tease him. “Damn, Wonjin, what happened?” He asked. “Do you  _ want  _ to owe me a favour?”

Wonjin rolled his eyes, moving to sit back down with Hyeongjun and Dohyon. “Don’t get your hopes up. We’ve still got plenty of rounds left.”

As the game continued, Jungmo noticed that Seungyoun kept eyeing the two of them. If he wasn’t mistaken, their friend looked… worried? Disgruntled?  _ Jealous _ ? But jealous of what? Jungmo had nothing that Seungyoun didn’t have. Why would he be jealous?

The game continued on, both teams playing neck and neck. Jungmo was so focused on winning, trying to predict the next outcomes, that he jumped when Wooseok tapped him on the shoulder, telling him that it was his last turn. If he scored a strike, they would win. Otherwise, they would lose - Wonjin’s team had scored a strike on their last turn. He hurriedly moved to pick up a bowling ball and position himself in front of the lane, ready to play.

As he was standing up from his seat, Wonjin approached him and said in a low voice: “By the way, Jungmo, those jeans look really good on you, but I’m sure they’d look better on my bedroom floor.”

Wonjin’s trick worked perfectly. Jungmo flushed a deep red, not focusing as he stepped up to the platform and bowled. He ended up losing his balance, fumbling with the ball as he threw it. The bowling ball swerved to the left, knocking over about six pins.

Not even  _ close  _ to a strike.

Wonjin, Hyeongjun and Dohyon grinned widely, standing up and cheering together. Jungmo could feel the blush rising up his cheeks rapidly, his mind racing. Why would Wonjin just say that out of the blue? 

Wooseok walked over to Jungmo, grinning from ear to ear at Jungmo’s discomfort. “I heard what Wonjin said to you,” He said teasingly.

Jungmo groaned and glared at him. “Come on, you know it’s a lie. I would tell you if I was fucking Ham Wonjin,” He muttered in a low voice.

“More like if Ham Wonjin was fucking you, if I’m going to be honest,” Wooseok mused. “You’re definitely not a top.”

“Wooseok!” Jungmo looked scandalised.

His best friend merely smirked at him, patting his shoulder as the two went over to the elated winners. 

“Looks like I’ll be cross-dressing to school now,” He commented as Hyeongjun and Dohyon walked up to him with big, pleading eyes.

“Hyung,” Dohyon said in a cute voice, “Can we cash in the favour another time? Hyeongjun and I really want to make this worth it.”

Wooseok laughed, patting Dohyon on the head. “Of course you guys can. I’ll be waiting, but just so you know I’m not spending on anything too expensive, okay?”

Jungmo watched the three chat comfortably, trying to keep his mind off what Wonjin said. 

Why would Wonjin even say something like that? They weren't even friends - they _definitely _weren't close enough to be dropping comments like that so casually. Not with the history that they had. 

He looked up and met Wonjin's eye, immediately freezing on the spot. Wonjin gave him a close-lipped smile as if nothing had happened, then moved to congratulate Dongpyo, Minhee and Yohan, who had beaten Seungwoo and Seungyoun as well. 

"No chicken tomorrow," Seungyoun grumped as he walked over to Wooseok, resting his chin on Wooseok's shoulder and looking up at him with a pout. Wooseok laughed and ruffled his hair, promising that they'd get chicken some other time. Jungmo felt a twinge of jealousy - though he and Wooseok had been best friends for much longer than Wooseok and Seungyoun had, he'd never be able to do that kind of skinship with Wooseok. If he tried, Wooseok would probably knock out his jaw.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jungmo caught Wonjin giving him a concerned look. He kept his eyes trained on Seungyoun and Wooseok, because if he looked at Wonjin, it would hurt too much. 

It hurt Jungmo to know that Wonjin still cared about him and could still tell when he was upset or jealous. It hurt Jungmo to know that that connection hadn't faded away, even if their friendship had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a few chapters already written out and im continuously writing more (procrastinating for studying!!) so i will probably update regularly, every 3 days ish maybe??


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group chats blow up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all your support and for reading!!

**CHAT NAME: gReEn jAcKeTs**

2:53

**teapyo added kimyohan to the chat**

**@teapyo: ** welcome to the squad, yohan

**@kimyohan: ** hi?

**@junniebaby: ** hi hyung this is hyeongjun

**@kingmini: ** sup hyung dis is minhee

**@dohyonwantscake: ** hi hyung its dohyon here

**@hamwonjin: ** hi yohan

**@hamwonjin: ** this is wonjin

**@dohyonwantscake: ** the ice prince

**@hamwonjin: ** how am I an ice prince

**@hamwonjin: ** isnt wooseok hyung the ice prince

**@kingmini: ** he’s the freaking king of winter ok

**@kimyohan: ** i noticed that you guys are pretty close with wooseok? how close ru guys really?

**@kingmini: ** were second only to his gang

**@kimyohan: ** shit

**@kimyohan: ** i mean thats great im sorry what i didnt swear he just scares me sometimes

**@teapyo: ** didnt i tell u guys about what happened with han seungwoo on the first day

**@kimyohan: ** its rlly fine they dont need to know

**@teapyo: ** hyung told wooseok that he was really good looking after ogling him

**@kingmini: ** isnt that technically what we all did when we first met him

**@kingmini: ** except not out loud

**@teapyo: ** yeah well u hvnt gotten to the best part

**@teapyo: ** seungwoo hyung freaking smiled at him and introduced himself

**@teapyo: ** he introduced himself first!!! 

**@teapyo: ** he initiated the conversation!!!

**@teapyo: ** and then he went out to comfort yohan hyung yesterday night when yohan chickened in front of wooseok hyung

**@teapyo: ** he looked so worried about yohan hyung

**@teapyo: ** and after bowling he ASKED YOHAN TO GO SEE ENDGAME WITH HIM TONIGHT

**@teapyo: ** JUST THE TWO OF THEM

**@kingmini: ** confirmed its a dATE

**@teapyo: ** what the FUCK did u do to get him so into u @kimyohan

**@kimyohan: ** no its just because yuvin couldn’t make it

**@kingmini: ** damn daniel

**@junniebaby: ** hyung his name isnt daniel it’s yohan

**@dohyonwantscake: ** omg baby protect at all costs

**@junniebaby: ** im OLDER THAN YOU BRAT

**@hamwonjin: ** ru serious tho? seungwoo hyung must like yohan a lot then 

**@hamwonjin: ** teach me ur ways kim yohan

**@hamwonjin: ** i too aspire to capture the heart of someone as fine as han seungwoo hyung

**@kingmini: ** ok so now we know that wonjin hyung’s crush is someone god-tier like seungwoo hyung

**@junniebaby: ** OMG IK WHO IT IS

**@dohyonwantscake: ** jyun hao is NOT god tier at all hyung what are you thinking

**@junniebaby: ** no u idiot its not jyun hao

**@junniebaby: ** ITS JINHYUK HYUNG

**@kingmini: ** UR RIGHT

**@dohyonwantscake: ** what

**@junniebaby: ** think about it, jinhyuk hyung is like a star basketball player like wonjin hyung

**@junniebaby: ** he’s good at everything and everyone in the school loves him

**@junniebaby: ** he’s the one who got wonjin hyung the captaincy of the junior team

**@dohyonwantscake: ** coNFIRMED ITS JINHYUK HYUNG

**@kingmini: ** damn hyung i never expected u to be the type

**@kimyohan: ** uh whats going on

**@teapyo: ** for gods sakes yall are fucking blind and stupid

**@hamwonjin: ** u know what pyo u can just tell them ive given the fuck up

**@teapyo: ** oh excellent

**@teapyo: ** its not jinhyuk hyung guys

**@kingmini: ** and i really thought we were so smart to have caught onto it

**@dohyonwantscake: ** proof that our iq is non existent

**@teapyo: ** its jungmo hyung

**@junniebaby: ** SLDJAKFSJKHFKSKS

**@dohyonwantscake: ** wait WHAT

**@kingmini: ** ok but jungmo isnt god tier level he aint even CLOSE

**@kingmini: ** not to GOD SEUNGWOO HYUNG

**@kimyohan: ** oh right @teapyo wonjin and jungmo are the ones you said were gay for each other

**@hamwonjin: ** fucking excuse me

**@kimyohan: ** oops omg pyo im so sorry

**@teapyo: ** i have to JET

**@teapyo: ** if i survive this ill kill u later hyung @kimyohan

**@hamwonjin: ** the little brat has been spreading rumors about me? bitch 

**@hamwonjin: ** i will eND YOU @teapyo

**@kingmini: ** dongpyo its been nice knowing you

**@dohyonwantscake: ** ill be there at ur funeral with cake

**@junniebaby: ** ill arrange it

**CHAT NAME: kim wooseok protection squad**

**woodzyooouuun created the chat**

**woodzyooouuun added seungwoo, mogutou, hamwonjin and teapyo**

**@woodzyooouuun: ** hey guys

**@hamwonjin: ** what is this

**@teapyo: ** bad idea hyung u just added wonjin hyung and jungmo hyung to the same chat

**@hamwonjin: ** pyo im not finished with u i will get my revenge after seungyoun hyung explains what this is

**@teapyo: ** yikes

**@mogutou: ** i could care less about being in the same chat as that boy

**@hamwonjin: ** u realise ur username means mushroom head in cantonese, right

**@mogutou: ** ur a mushroom head

**@seungwoo: ** god that was tragic

**@seungwoo: ** we need to teach u better comebacks @mogutou

**@mogutou: ** hyung u came up with this nickname for me dont act so angelic

**@woodzyooouuun: ** can we please focus on the topic

**@woodzyooouuun: ** quick rundown, ive got a fat ass crush on wooseok

**@seungwoo: ** congrats seungyoun ur officially the last one to know

**@mogutou: ** yeah hyung we been knew its pretty obvious

**@hamwonjin: ** im honestly honored that u actually trusted me enough to tell me who ur crush was

**@hamwonjin: ** im less honored when i find out that dongpyo was also told

**@hamwonjin: ** ru like drunk or smth

**@teapyo: ** hey

**@seungwoo: ** he’s got a point that was pretty stupid dongpyo is like a gossip queen

**@teapyo: ** i can keep a secret when i need to

**@hamwonjin: ** place bets on how long iz gonna take for the whole skl to know seungyoun hyung’s crush

**@seungwoo: ** a week

**@mogutou: ** five days

**@hamwonjin: ** cowards i say by tomorrow

**@teapyo: ** GUYS

**@woodzyooouuun: ** guys genuinely tho im worried about wooseok

**@woodzyooouuun: ** he talked to me yesterday night and hes scared that hes turning out to be like Yuri

**@woodzyooouuun: ** and im terrified now bc he looked so upset and the last time i saw him like this he overdosed and almost fucking died

**@seungwoo: ** oh shit okay this is serious

**@mogtou: ** what do we have to do

**@hamwonjin: ** maybe u should talk to him about it hyung 

**@hamwonjin: ** i mean i think he trusts u the most apart from jungmo

**@mogutou: ** wow 

**@mogutou: ** u called me by my name twice in the past week

**@mogutou: ** :)

**@hamwonjin: ** oh i wanna take it back

**@seungwoo: ** excuse me for saying this, but what the fuck

**@woodzyooouuun: ** ^^^^

**@teapyo: ** the sexual tension

**@woodzyooouuun: ** i can cut it with wooseoks jawline

**@seungwoo: ** oKAY

**@mogutou: ** my eyes 

**@hamwonjin: ** damn

**@teapyo: ** hYUNG I WAS GOING TO SAY ‘I CAN CUT IT WITH A KNIFE’

**@woodzyooouuun: ** im not wrong

**@woodzyooouuun: ** cut me some slack yall were thinking that in ur heads

**@seungwoo: ** yeah but we’re jealous of his looks

**@seungwoo: ** not gay for him

**@seungwoo: ** theres a big ass difference

**@mogutou: ** ^^^

**@woodzyooouuun: ** i created this chat to support ME and support WOOSEOK

**@woodzyooouuun: ** and now im just being attacked smh

**@hamwonjin: ** hyung im serious u gotta talk to wooseok hyung

**@hamwonjin: ** if hes going thru the same serious shit u talked about then hes gonna need u to be there

**@hamwonjin: ** just like the bball team is gonna need SOMEONE to be there but ofc they are skipping the last bball session before our first GAME

**@mogutou: ** hey everybody is allowed to skip three sessions max this term

**@mogutou: ** i have every right to skip this session

**@mogutou: ** its wooseok hyung’s birthday so i gotta be there to celebrate with him

**@mogutou: ** were going to lotte world like wooseok hyung promised

**@teapyo: ** just the two of u? or with ur gang

**@mogutou: ** no just two of us, seungyoun hyung and seungwoo hyung didnt want to go to lotte world so were having dinner with them after

**@hamwonjin: ** i see

**@teapyo: ** i think someone’s jealous

**@hamwonjin: ** what? im not jealous of wooseok

**@teapyo: ** i wasnt talking about u

**@teapyo: ** and i dont remember mentioning being jealous of wooseok in particular

**@seungwoo: ** ok but theres no reason for seungyoun to be jealous

**@seungwoo: ** everyone knows that wooseok and jungmo have been best friends since they could walk

**@seungwoo: ** but, like the kids these days say, theres no homo

**@mogutou: ** please never try to use modern slang again

**@woodzyooouuun: ** legit tho, im not jealous

**@woodzyooouuun: ** ive been there for wooseok all the time as well

**@woodzyooouuun: ** we’re best friends as well

**@teapyo: ** no offense hyung u sound pretty fucking jealous

**@seungwoo: ** who the FUCK taught u that word

**@mogutou: ** …

**@woodzyooouuun: ** … 

**@hamwonjin: ** really i wonder who

**@seungwoo: ** oh frickity frack its me

**CHAT NAME: gReEn jAcKeTs**

3:01

**@kingmini: ** wait wonjin hyung didn’t u and jungmo hyung used to be best friends or something

**@kingmini: ** and then like there was the big fallout

**@kingmini: ** i thought u hated him now

**@kingmini: ** if i remember correctly

**@kingmini: ** u cried a lot i’ve never seen u cry like that before

**@kingmini: ** wonjin hyung?

**@kingmini: ** are u there?

_ Read @3:02 by hamwonjin _


	5. not a chapter just a rant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't an update i just REALLY had to rant about this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about this please ignore if u don't want to read my rant

watching all these vote manipulation rumours be confirmed and shit just annoys me so much. thank god swing said the lineup of x1 will not change, at least they did one thing right. people need to stop blaming x1 members and putting their faces on the covers of manipulation rumour articles and all that because its NOT X1'S FAULT.

  
i really don't see the point of these investigations. y'all are wasting your money. x1 is NOT going to change, your faves aren't going to make it in, and i highly doubt x1 will disband because doing that would be so fucking controversial there would be a riot.   
  
people need to realise that this is mnet's fault and mnet's fault only and ONLY MNET SHOULD SUFFER FOR THIS. why is x1 getting so much hate??? good thing that mnet's going to be the one to suffer from the charges and i'm praying that this will just pass over x1, they deserve so much love and they ALL deserved to debut. No one trainee didn't deserve to debut and this lineup is one of the best lineups to ever come out of Produce.

I love Lee Jinhyuk so much and i was devastated when he didn't debut but i still love EVERY X1 MEMBER. my sister would ask me which member i would replace with lee jinhyuk and i always say none of them because i would NEVER want to replace any of the members no matter how much i wanted jinhyuk to debut.

x1 is such a loving family and antis are literally hating on and blaming TEENAGERS, freaking FOURTEEN, SIXTEEN AND SEVENTEEN YEAR OLDS for 'not deserving to debut' what the fuck is your problem?? they're kids please let them live their dream. i'm sure all the eliminated trainees would NEVER accept it if they were offered a spot in replacement of a current x1 member. none of them would want this for x1 so neither should you.

anyway that was my rant

stan talent stan kings stan x1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also jopping is very very good i like superM


	6. Chapter 6 (i skipped 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonjin and jungmo's relationship background is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone for supporting!!

**PRIVATE CHAT: mogutou and hamwonjin**

4:54 PM

**@mogutou: ** are you just going to ignore what you said to me in the bowling alley

**@hamwonjin: ** depends, do you want me to?

**@mogutou: ** you know i cant ignore that ok

**@mogutou: ** were not best friends you cant say bullshit like that

**@hamwonjin: ** it wasnt bullshit

**@mogutou: ** what

**@hamwonjin: ** never mind just forget it seriously

**@mogutou: ** i cant forget it dumbass 

**@mogutou: ** i dont even like u but those kinds of things really fuck u up

**@mogutou: ** how did u even come up with that

**@hamwonjin: ** lets see idk

**@hamwonjin: **maybe bc everyone knows thats something that would mess with someones mind a lot?

**@mogutou: ** it was so specific tho?

**@hamwonjin: ** its literally the most common meme/pickup line people can think of

**@mogutou: ** stop lying to me

**@mogutou: ** ham wonjin wouldnt just do that to anyone

**@hamwonjin: ** oh and u know me so well dont u

**@mogutou: **i used to

**@mogutou: ** maybe i still would if u werent such an asshole

**@hamwonjin:** firstly, u never bothered to get to know me better and u know that

**@hamwonjin: **secondly, there's hate from both sides so dont even try to act angelic

**@mogutou: ** well i wonder who started it

**@hamwonjin: **u have got to be fucking kidding me 

**@hamwonjin: **u think i started this shit?

**@hamwonjin: **we both know how it started jungmo

**@hamwonjin: ** and we both know it wasn't me

**@mogutou: ** haven't u ever thought that maybe u could take that age old stick out of ur ass at last

**@hamwonjin: ** take urs out first

**@mogutou: ** i think we can both admit that ur form of hate has been a LOT more severe

**@hamwonjin: ** i prefer to be straightforward 

**@hamwonjin: ** i don't spread rumours about u 

**@mogutou: ** yeah bc u don't need to, u just say all that shit to my face

**@hamwonjin: ** isn't that better tho

**@mogutou: ** no bc i know u don't like me

**@mogutou: ** if u need to tell the rest of the school then that's fine

**@mogutou: **i don't care about that

**@mogutou: ** but i don't need to be reminded that u hate me everyday

**@mogutou: ** it kind of fucking hurts

**@mogutou: ** because ik what we used to be and i really miss that

**@mogutou: **but we cant go back so please get the fuck out of my life

**@mogutou: ** just ignore me when the squads get together cuz thats so much better

**@mogutou: ** ill leave u alone as well but please just give me the space we agreed to maintain

**@mogutou: ** okay? 

**@mogutou: ** wonjin?

**@hamwonjin: ** fine

**@hamwonjin: ** whatever

**@mogutou: ** great

5:00 PM

**@hamwonjin: ** i miss what we had too

5:01 PM

_ @hamwonjin deleted a message _

Jungmo closed his eyes, shaking his head as he leaned back against the walls of his room, trying not to let the tears fall. He had played it cool with his friends, telling them that his hate for Wonjin was just because he was a basketball rival, but it delved much, much deeper than that.

_ It was their tenth year. Jungmo was one of Wonjin’s closest friends. The two were basketball buddies, always pairing together for drills, and they’d spend every Friday afternoon hanging out together at either Jungmo’s or Wonjin’s house. Wooseok, though still very close to Jungmo, had been spending more and more time with Seungyoun now, and Jungmo felt slightly left out. _

_ Wonjin had been there to comfort him all along. Every time Wooseok made plans with Seungyoun instead of Jungmo, every time Wooseok told Seungyoun a secret and Jungmo had to find out after six weeks or so, Wonjin was always there. _

_ “I don’t understand,” Jungmo had whispered to Wonjin one afternoon, his back leaning against the same wall he was leaning against now. “Wooseok was my best friend for so long. I feel like he doesn’t want me around anymore.” _

_ “Of course Wooseok wants you around,” Wonjin replied back, embracing him. “He hasn’t forgotten you. He could never forget you. Just talk to him about it.” _

_ Jungmo remembered how Wonjin literally dragged him over to Wooseok to talk, and Jungmo remembered crying as he blurted out all his concerns, face turning red in embarrassment. _

_ Jungmo remembered Wooseok hugging him tightly, telling him that he’s sorry and that he would never, ever, ever, want to exclude Jungmo. _

_ Jungmo remembered feeling warm inside, like a weight had been taken off his shoulders. _

_ A month later, Jungmo had started dating someone for the first time. His name was Minkyu. He was quiet, shy and rather complacent, but had stunning visuals - people even said that he could match up to Wooseok’s level of beauty.  _

_ Minkyu always found a way to make Jungmo smile, make him laugh, make him happy, and Jungmo loved him for that. _

_ Wonjin, on the other hand, grew resentful of Minkyu. “He treats you too nicely,” Wonjin had told him. Jungmo had laughed. “What do you mean?” _

_ “He’s not opinionated at all, Jungmo. He treats you like a king, like you’re meant to be respected or something, but is that really what you’re looking for in a boyfriend? Don’t you want someone who loves you, not idolises you?” _

_ Jungmo had frowned at his best friend, the tension growing. “Can’t those two things co-exist?” _

_ “It’s like you’re dating a fanboy,” Wonjin had replied snidely. At this point, Jungmo had gotten upset. _

_ “Why are you so against Minkyu? I like him, Wonjin. He makes me smile and laugh and I like that a lot. He asked me out and I said yes, because why wouldn’t I want to be with someone who makes me happy?” _

_ Wonjin had then frowned at him, looking rather hurt. “He’s not the only person who can make you happy, is he?” He had said pointedly. “Wooseok makes you happy. I make you happy. It doesn’t mean you should date them.” _

_ “Why do you care so much about who I date? Are you jealous or something?” Jungmo had asked angrily. _

_ “I just don’t think Minkyu’s the right guy,” Wonjin had replied patiently. _

_ “Next time,” Jungmo had hissed, “Gather up the courage to ask me out yourself if you think you know what’s right for me.” _

_ “Stop being so stubborn.” _

_ “Stop being so immature!” _

_ “You’re being ridiculous,” Wonjin had said icily. “I know you don’t have feelings for Minkyu, you just like him as a good friend. You’re leading him on because you think ‘I don’t hate him, so what’s the harm?’ Well, you’re going to hurt him and he’s going to hate you. Stop playing with his feelings. If you want to be his friend, you’d better make that clear to him.” _

_ “You just want me to yourself. Well, I don’t belong to you, I can make my own choices, okay?” _

_ Jungmo remembered them finishing off the conversation on a horrible note, Jungmo rushing home to cry. He hadn’t bothered to turn around and look at Wonjin because he couldn’t bear to see the hurt in Wonjin’s face - he knew it would be too much for him to handle. He remembered Wooseok entering his room, giving him a hug as he wiped his tears. _

_ “Mogu-yah…” Wooseok whispered. “Maybe your way of getting him to like you isn’t working.” _

_ Jungmo shook his head. “I thought making him jealous would make my chances with him better… I don’t know why I thought that.” _

_ Wooseok sighed then sat down beside him. “Mogu, haven’t you ever thought that maybe he’s right? You’re using Minkyu to get to Wonjin… aren’t you?” _

_ A few days after that, Wonjin and Jungmo spoke again, in the locker room after basketball practice. _

_ “Wonjin, please stop ignoring me,” Jungmo begged, grabbing onto Wonjin’s wrist before he could leave. Though Wonjin tried to jerk his wrist away, Jungmo’s grip was like iron. _

_ “Wonjin, let’s not fight, okay? Can we just talk?” Jungmo pleaded again, lip trembling. Finally, Wonjin gave in, standing with a cold stance in front of him. _

_ “You want to talk?” He hissed. “Fine. Let’s talk.”” _

_ Jungmo remembered feeling nothing but utter fear as Wonjin stepped closer to him, meeting Jungmo’s gaze with cruel eyes, not a hint of kindness in them. _

_ “Let’s talk about what you’ve done to me, alright? Let’s talk about all those times that Wooseok hung out with Seungyoun and didn’t invite you. Let’s talk about how whenever that happened, you’d come running to me, asking me to hang out and being my best friend. Let’s talk about how whenever Wooseok did want you around, whenever he and Seungyoun and Seungwoo-hyung are around you stick to them like glue, completely ignoring me. Let’s talk about how you only talk to me if you’re lonely and if Wooseok and Seungyoun aren’t around. Let’s talk about how I’m always there for you no matter what, no matter how shit you treat me. Is that enough to talk about for you?” _

_ Jungmo was completely taken aback, shocked and upset. _

_ “I am making time for you, Wonjin, but I’ve got more than just you as a friend!” _

_ “Exactly, so I’m always the rebound friend, the backup in case you don’t get your first choice.” _

_ “I’ve been friends with Wooseok for so long, Wonjin, you can’t expect me to prioritise you over him all the time!” _

_ “Can’t you fucking take a hint? Wooseok sees you like his little brother, someone he has to protect, but he doesn’t see you as his closest friend. That’s Seungyoun’s place, not yours.” _

_ “You don’t know that.” Jungmo’s eyes were watering up and Wonjin sneered. _

_ “See, Jungmo, this is why Wooseok is closest to Seungyoun, because you ask for so much from your friends but you never give anything back. Then you cry and make people want to protect you. I know Wooseok used to be like that but he fucking grew up, he’s grown up and you should grow up as well!” _

_ “Why are you yelling at me for wanting to stay close to my best friend?” _

_ “Because that’s blinding you from becoming closer with other people, who care for you so much more than you know!” _

_ “Wooseok has been nothing but kind to me and he’s always there when I need him. He hasn’t done anything wrong,” Jungmo protested.  _

_ Wonjin rolled his eyes impatiently. “There’s nothing wrong with Wooseok, okay? It’s you that has the problem! You’re so fucking clingy to him and you ignore everyone else in your life!” _

_ “What’s the point of telling me this?” Jungmo asked angrily, tired and on the verge of tears. _

_ “I’m sick of it, Jungmo. I’m sick of being used as a rebound friend, I’m sick of just being your backup. I don’t want to live like this anymore,” Wonjin explained, his voice cracking. Jungmo’s eyes widened. _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ Wonjin gave him a cold stare. “I’m done. I’m not picking up after you anymore, Wooseok should probably be the one doing that, shouldn’t he?” _

_ “Wonjin, we’re still best friends, right?” _

_ The last thing Jungmo remembered was Wonjin shaking his head, a bittersweet laugh coming from his lips. _

_ “We can’t be something we never were, Jungmo.” _

“Damn it, Jungmo,” He thought to himself angrily. “You really fucked up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't written anything new this week because there's so many tests coming up :(( I've got one or two more pre-written chapters still waiting to be posted but after that I've got to start writing again. I'll still try to update regularly but I can't promise that I will, sorry!!
> 
> additionally: i'm going away for a school trip the week after next so probably two more updates after this then I won't update for a week :( i'm on break afterwards tho so i'll be able to update more!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungseok movie friend-date: part I
> 
> WARNING: Avengers Endgame spoilers included!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just finished all my tests today!! i'm so relieved 😅  
on the other hand i'm going on a school trip this sunday and i am literally dreading it, i hate all the girls on my trip except for three, but i'm not even close to those three AT ALL :( i'm going to be so lonely ugh  
anyway here's the next chapter

“Wooseokie!!!!”

Wooseok laughed as he turned around and smiled at Seungyoun, who came rushing up to him cheerfully. 

“Hey, Younie.”

Seungyoun looked extremely excited, his smile widening by every second. “Let’s go get popcorn then we can take our seats, okay?”

Wooseok nodded, letting Seungyoun drag him down to the popcorn line, unable to hide his enthusiasm. Seungyoun’s happiness was infectious, like a disease, but one that Wooseok would gladly be sick with anyday.

Seungyoun looked great that night, his hair styled in the same way it always was - Wooseok remembered that time when he dared Seungyoun to get rat bangs, and his best friend had walked around school looking absolutely ridiculous for three weeks.

That night, Seungyoun was wearing a baggy white shirt, black jogging pants and sneakers, a look that Wooseok could really get used to. It made him look both fashionable but effortless, like he’d pulled the outfit out of the closet in two seconds. 

Wooseok noticed the looseness of the shirt first, his mind wandering to how good it would feel to yank on that collar or pull the shirt off Seungyoun completely. God, he could be so good for Seungyoun…

Wooseok mentally slapped himself. What was  _ wrong  _ with him? 

_ Seungyoun’s your best friend. You can’t risk that for some stupid crush,  _ He told himself angrily. Trying to distract himself, he opened up his phone to text Seungwoo instead.

**PRIVATE CHAT: woosatan and seungwoo**

**@woosatan: ** fuck

**@seungwoo: ** i feel like i know what this is about and i really don’t want to find out

**@woosatan: ** [soft seungyoun.jpg] look at this how am i supposed to survive

**@seungwoo: ** shit i guessed it i KNEW IT

**@seungwoo: ** pyo owes me a hundred bucks

**@woosatan: ** hold up hyung u made  _ bets  _ about me having a crush on seungyoun

**@seungwoo: ** no i knew u had a crush on seungyoun dumbass

**@seungwoo: ** i bet dongpyo a hundred bucks that u and seungyoun would go see endgame tonight

**@woosatan: ** HYUNG.

**@seungwoo: ** ;)

**@woosatan: ** help tho actually what do i do

**@woosatan: ** i dont want to risk ruining our friendship cuz seungyoun probably doesn’t like me back anyway

**@seungwoo: ** mmhm

**@woosatan: ** whats that supposed to mean

**@seungwoo: ** nothing this is just so very cute

**@woosatan: ** u are allowed five seconds to gloat about this

**@seungwoo: ** dw i’m keeping count

**@woosatan: ** u better not tell anyone okay

**@woosatan: ** i didn’t even tell jungmo so ur SPECIAL

**@seungwoo: ** u make me feel sPeCiaL

**@seungwoo: ** 세상이 아무리 날 주저앉혀도

**@seungwoo: ** 아프고 아픈 말들이 날 찔러도

**@seungwoo: ** 네가 있어 난 다시 웃어

**@seungwoo: ** that’s what you do

**@woosatan: ** sHUT UP I GET IT YOU LOVE TWICE

**@seungwoo: ** im serious tho this time’s comeback was LITT

**@seungwoo: ** my bias god jihyo was on FIRE i stan the right group

**@woosatan: ** SWEAR YOU WON’T TELL ANYONE

**@woosatan: ** or else I’m going to tell Yohan all of your embarrassing stories

**@woosatan: ** and i’ll give that extra twice concert ticket i have to seungyoun instead of you

**@seungwoo: ** shit ok i swear i won’t tell a soul

**@woosatan: ** by the way i’d probably burn ur twice album collection as well

**@seungwoo: ** NO

**@seungwoo: ** I PROMISE NO ONE WILL KNOW I SWEAR ON GOD JIHYO

**@woosatan: ** good

**CHAT NAME: extended family™**

**@seungwoo: ** its really so nice to see my little ice prince develop emotions

**@woosatan: ** HYUNG FUCK YOU

**@woosatan: ** UR SIGNED JIHYO PHOTOCARD?

**@woosatan: ** ASHES

**@seungwoo: ** technically i didn’t say who it was so u got nothing on me

**@mogutou: ** wooseok has emotions?

**@woodzyooouuun: ** ooOoOoO emotions for who

**@seungwoo: ** aren’t you guys sitting together why don’t u ask wooseok urself 

**@woodzyooouuun: ** wait how did u know that

**@hamwonjin: ** this just got deep real quick

**@teapyo: ** tEA

**@kingmini: ** it disturbs me how excited dongpyo gets about gossip

**@junniebaby: ** arent we used to it already

**@dohyonwantscake: ** seungwoo hyung who is it who are the emotions for

**@seungwoo: ** its quite amusing actually

**@seungwoo: ** he’s so oblivious

**@woosatan: ** well at least im not whipped for a junior @seungwoo hyung

**@teapyo: ** SHIT WHAT

**@kingmini: ** shots fired

**@hamwonjin: ** wooseok: 1, seungwoo: 0

**@seungwoo: ** ALDJFLAK WOOSEOK I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THAT QUIET

**@woosatan: ** that’ll teach u not to mess with me hyung

**@woosatan: ** jihyo’s safe but not for long

**@kimyohan: ** im scared now i want my mommy

**@woosatan: ** mommy’s not here but i think daddy is

**@woodzyooouuun: ** OMGAKLSFLAJ

**@kingmini: ** WOOSEOK HYUNG IS ON FIRE

**@teapyo: ** HOW MUCH DO YOU KNOW HYUNG

**@mogutou: ** sPILL

**@hamwonjin: ** wow my eyes

**@hamwonjin: ** there are kids present

**@hamwonjin: ** keep it PG for the freshmen seriously

**@kimyohan: ** im confused

**@kimyohan: ** why would my dad be here

**@woodzyooouuun: ** well u see young padawan that’s not what wooseok meant

**@seungwoo: ** dont u dare cho seungyoun or i’ll expose u istg

**@seungwoo: ** unlike wooseok u don’t have any dirt on me

**@woodzyooouuun: ** and im out

**@teapyo: ** i need to get wooseok shit faced drunk so i can learn the tea on seungwoo hyung

**@woosatan: ** u can try :)

**@kimyohan: ** im scared again

**@woodzyooouuun: ** wait seungwoo hyung are u and yohan here at endgame as well?

**@kimyohan: ** yeah

**@seungwoo: ** no

**@mogutou: ** … sketchy

**@kimyohan: ** sorry i mistyped i meant no

**@hamwonjin: ** how the fuck do u type yeah instead of no

**@hamwonjin: ** they’re not even remotely close on the keyboard

**@seungwoo: ** im at home see [selfie.jpg]

**@mogutou: ** damn it

**@hamwonjin: ** ugh what a buzzkill

**@teapyo: ** and i thought there was tea

**@woodzyooouuun: ** huh

**@woodzyooouuun: ** i thought i just saw u guys but whatever

**@woosatan: ** oh my god

**@woosatan: ** all my friends are idiots

“You’re right,” Wooseok said to Seungyoun, who frowned at him.

“I’m what?”

Wooseok rolled his eyes, honestly confused at how Seungyoun could be so stupid sometimes. “You’re right, Seungwoo hyung and Yohan  _ are  _ here. I saw them as well.”

“But Seungwoo just sent a selfie…”

“That he took last night. I know because he sent it to me and asked if he should make it his profile picture,” Wooseok replied calmly. Seungyoun looked utterly confused.

“I don’t get it,” He said finally, shaking his head as he paid for the popcorn. Wooseok laughed. “Never mind, let’s just see the movie, okay?”

Out of instinct, Wooseok reached out to grab Seungyoun’s hand and drag him towards the movie house, forcing himself not to look at Seungyoun’s smile. He was sure that if he did, he would probably lose it.

The two sat down in their seats in the theatre just in time as the starting credits began to roll out. The sound of the  _ Avengers  _ theme song began to play and already, Seungyoun was jumping in his seat in excitement.

“I know it’s three hours, but I already know it’s going to be worth it,” He whispered to Wooseok, who merely smiled at him. Happiness looked really good on Seungyoun, Wooseok thought.

The first few scenes played on the screen, but Wooseok barely paid attention. Frankly, Seungyoun had bounced up and down in his seat and squeezed Wooseok’s hand several times when (a) Captain Marvel came on screen, (b) Tony and Steve met up again and (c) Black Widow appeared, at any given moment. 

Wooseok was terrified that Seungyoun might  _ hear  _ his heartbeat, because it was pounding in his chest every time Seungyoun did so much as smile at him. He trained his eyes to the screen and forced himself to focus on the Avengers instead of Seungyoun.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wooseok saw two boys sitting a few rows in front, sharing popcorn as well. His sharp vision told him that the taller of the two was definitely Seungwoo - and when the taller turned his head to stare at the other, Wooseok clearly saw Seungwoo’s features illuminated on his face. He grinned to himself. He was definitely going to give Seungwoo hell for this later.

Wooseok thought he was handling everything pretty well until it came to the scene at Vormir, where Hawkeye and Black Widow fought each other trying to prevent the other from sacrificing themselves for the Soul Stone.

Seungyoun clutched his hand so tightly that Wooseok thought he had surely cut off his blood flow. When Black Widow fell to the ground, Seungyoun gasped loudly, earning several glares from people beside them.

“NO! SHE WAS MY FAVE!” Seungyoun scream-whispered to Wooseok, tears streaming down his face as he buried it in Wooseok’s shirt.

Wooseok momentarily forgot what was going on, only thinking about how Seungyoun was literally crying into his shirt.

Fuck whatever people said about skinship, Wooseok was pretty damn sure that this was  _ not  _ what best friends did.

“Younie, quiet down, others are getting annoyed,” Wooseok whispered to Seungyoun, gently patting his head. Seungyoun nodded, sniffling as he sat back up straight.

Wooseok exhaled for what seemed like the first time in forever, his hands trembling.

Really, it was incredible how weak Seungyoun could make him.

Before Wooseok knew it, the end credits rolled out and Seungyoun no longer bothered to quiet down his sobbing. He literally  _ bawled  _ in the middle of the movie theatre, complaining about how Iron Man’s death was so tragic and how he would never get to see Morgan grow up and how Captain America’s character development had been completely tossed into the trash and how Black Widow should have been leading all those female superheroes in the final battle because she paved the way… at which point, a guard came up to the two looking rather annoyed.

“Sir, I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave, you’re making a scene,” The guard said rather uncomfortably.

“Yeah, I’ll bring him out,” Wooseok replied, embarrassed as he essentially  _ hauled  _ Seungyoun up and dragged him out. 

Just before he left, he caught Seungwoo’s eye from where he and Yohan were sitting. He gave Seungwoo a suggestive glance and Seungwoo rolled his eyes at him, flipping him off nonchalantly. 

Wooseok laughed, turning back to his job of pulling a sobbing Seungyoun out of the theatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed that! sorry that i won't update for a week or so because of my trip :(


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungseok movie friend-date PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100 KUDOS!! I’M SO SHOCKED TYSM :))))
> 
> p.s. turns out i have data here on my trip so here’s an unexpected update!!

“Younie, you’ve got to calm down,” Wooseok reprimanded, barely holding back a laugh. His best friend pouted at him. “Black Widow deserved so much better,” He whimpered.

“Yes, I know she did,” Wooseok replied patiently. “Look, why don’t we get ice cream then we can go take a walk by the harbour, okay? Then you can rant all you want about Endgame.”

Seungyoun nodded meekly and the two set off to the ice cream store near the cinema, Wooseok essentially  _ dragging  _ a crying Seungyoun there.

“She deserved so much more appreciation,” Seungyoun bumbled as they walked. His teary state could have easily been mistaken for him being drunk, which Wooseok found amusing. He couldn’t wait to find out what Seungyoun would be like if he was drunk.

An old lady passing by them saw Seungyoun’s state and abruptly glared at Wooseok. “What did you do to him, boy? He looks like a mess!”

Wooseok stared. “I didn’t make him cry -” He began.

“That’s what they all say, boy. I remember when my heart was broken like his. You don’t know what that’s like, I bet you’re one of those pretty kids that can’t understand emotions, those popular kids that exploit all the nice people in the world,” She hissed, before turning to Seungyoun.

“I’m so sorry, boy. You’ll find someone better, okay?” The lady said kindly.

Seungyoun looked up through choked sobs before smiling at Wooseok. “No, that’s not how it is… we just saw a sad movie… Wooseokie is my best friend, he could never hurt me.”

The old lady sighed and shook her head at Wooseok. “See what you’ve made him do? He thinks you care about him!”

Wooseok frowned, crossing his arms in a hostile stance. “Of course I care about him, we’re best friends.”

“Rubbish!” The old lady shoved past Wooseok, muttering angrily. “Kids these days…”

“Hey -” Wooseok tried to fight but Seungyoun held him back, snaking an arm around Wooseok’s shoulder and turning him back towards the direction of the ice cream shop. 

“Just ignore it, Seokie, okay?” He asked, sniffling as he dried his tears with his free hand. “Let’s go get ice cream.”

Wooseok huffed, stalking forward and ignoring Seungyoun’s amused smile. “What kind of person just doubts everything others say? She doesn’t even  _ know  _ us, for God’s sake.”

His best friend laughed, patting Wooseok on the head affectionately as the two entered the ice cream shop. “She’s an elderly woman, Seokie. Be lenient with her.”

“Age doesn’t magically turn everyone into a snarky bitch,” Wooseok hissed back. He was about to continue ranting when Seungyoun stepped in front of him to face him directly. Wooseok drew in a breath, trying not to blush with how close they were standing.

Seungyoun gave Wooseok a look of half-adoration, half-exasperation. He put on a cute smile and tugged on Wooseok’s scarf playfully, giving him a cute look.

“Forget about it, Wooseok-ah, okay? For me?”

Wooseok really thought it was a crime how weak Seungyoun made him. One glance at his adorable expression was all it took for Wooseok’s fury to completely dissipate.

“Okay, for you.”

Seungyoun smiled at him widely, his cheeks still slightly puffy and his eyes a bit red from crying, but none of that changed anything. His smile still made Wooseok melt on the inside.

“Ahem. This is adorable, but if you’re not here for ice cream my boss says I’ve got to kick you two out.”

Seungyoun and Wooseok both turned to see a boy about their age standing lazily at the counter, looking annoyed. He had dirty blonde hair and a muscular build, but the ice cream-cone hat and the pink and blue uniform ruined the vibe. His nametag read  _ Lee Hangyul, 16. _

“We were just about to get ice cream, actually,” Wooseok said, smiling at the boy. He gestured to Seungyoun and the two both started scanning the ice cream choices and picking their flavours.

Wooseok ended up getting one scoop of mint chocolate in a cone, his typical order. Seungyoun, being the crackhead that he was, got strawberry, vanilla, chocolate and cookies & cream all stacked upon each other, balancing them on a single sugar cone (Wooseok asked for extra bowls and surrounded Seungyoun’s cone with them, in case the scoops fell over).

The two sat down at a table, ate their ice cream - Wooseok wouldn’t allow Seungyoun to walk anywhere with his four-scoops-cone, let alone by the harbour - and made conversation with Hangyul. It turned out that Hangyul was a junior like them, went to a different high school in the neighborhood, and worked at the ice cream shop on weekends.

“How are you finding junior year?” Wooseok asked the young employee. He merely shrugged in response.

“It’s nothing special, I suppose. Of course I knew the workload was going to get harder than in sophomore year, but nothing’s really changed,” Hangyul explained. “There’s always been that stress to be ‘popular’ as well… do you guys ever go through that in your school?”

Seungyoun grinned as he pointed at Wooseok. “Wooseokie’s the ‘it’ boy of the entire high school. Even the seniors admire him.”

“Whoa.” Hangyul raised his eyebrows at Wooseok, impressed. “Well, I guess with your looks, popularity comes really easy, doesn’t it?”

Wooseok frowned. “I don’t think looks are really that important,” He said finally, taking a bite of his ice cream. “I was an outcast in my freshman year. I was always bullied and beaten up. Younie - I mean, Seungyoun - protected me from the bullies, and that’s how we became friends.”

“What?” Hangyul looked shocked. “No way! I can’t picture you in that position, honestly. You just seem really… I don’t know, confident.” He gestured vaguely at Wooseok. “Do you like being the ‘it’ boy? Being popular? Are you mean like all those cliche popular kids?”

Wooseok sighed, shaking his head. “I can’t say I’m nice, because that would be a lie. There was this one time, for example, when this boy Mahiro bullied Jungmo, one of our best friends. I found out about it and I posted a video I got of Mahiro in our dance class. Mahiro was tripping over his feet and everything, plus the makeup he’d tried to apply looked ridiculous. People found it and he was the laughingstock of the school for about three months.”

Hangyul sucked in a breath. “Yikes, you’re harsh. Isn’t that bullying, though?”

Shrugging, the other replied: “I considered it payback, because Jungmo was literally covered in bruises and cuts thanks to Mahiro. I wasn’t anywhere as strong as he was, but I didn't need to be. I utilised what I had.”

“Funny,” The ice cream shop worker commented contemplatively. “Jungmo gets beaten up and you retaliate with one embarrassing video, but the video does so much more harm. It speaks volumes about the ridiculous priorities we teenagers have. We’re more scared of being mocked by the whole school than being physically injured by a bully.”

“The injury is a one-time thing,” Wooseok explained. “Embarrassment, rumours, they build your reputation. Those things never go away. Five years from now, if our graduating class meets up for a reunion, people are going to dig up videos from freshman year and relive them. No one’s going to remember that Mahiro punched Jungmo once.”

The young junior frowned a bit before correcting his statement. “If it’s continuous physical bullying, though, of course that’s another level of awful. I experienced that… Jungmo’s had it pretty bad… it’s horrible. It’s illegal, actually, the victim can sue for assault.”

Seungyoun, who had somehow snarfed down three scoops in about five minutes, spoke up. “As you can see, Wooseokie knows his stuff… personally, I don’t really like being in the ‘popular’ spotlight, but Seokie’s the one receiving all the stereotyping, not me. I can’t complain.”

Wooseok smiled at him. “It’s alright, I like being in the spotlight. It feels nice to be able to get back at the bullies that hurt me in freshman year.”

“A nickname we have for Wooseok is Woosatan, by the way. I hope you can see why,” Seungyoun added, earning a teasing slap on the shoulder from Wooseok.

Hangyul looked between the both of them, his expression confused. “Wait, can I just get something straight? Are you two dating or not? Because you said that you’re best friends… I don’t know if that includes… you know…”

Wooseok’s eyes widened and he could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks. “No, no, we’re not… we’re just best friends.”

From the corner of Wooseok’s eye, he could see Seungyoun pouting a little and looking down at his ice cream, which made him a little skeptical. Why did he seem so upset about just being best friends?

“I see. I’m sorry, you guys just do a lot of… skinship, I guess… you seem really comfortable with each other. You’d make a cute couple,” Hangyul mused, gesturing at the two of them. 

“Yeah, sure,” Wooseok said quickly, laughing off Hangyul’s comment. He was not about to contemplate that possibility any longer. “Well, Seungyoun wanted to go walk by the harbour, so we’d better get going before it gets too late.” Wooseok took out his wallet and paid for both of their ice creams without Seungyoun knowing. 

“We’ll see you around, Hangyul!”

“If you guys need anything, my number’s on the official site for our ice cream shop,” Hangyul called out to them as they began to head out. 

“Duly noted,” Wooseok replied swiftly. He and Seungyoun waved at him before exiting the shop.

The two walked over to the harbourfront and strolled down the pathway, looking out at Seoul’s nighttime harbourview. The buildings on both sides of the harbour were lit up with their nighttime festive lights, creating a gorgeous scenery. 

Wooseok wished he were walking down here with Seungyoun as his boyfriend, not his best friend. He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to take his mind off things that included his crush on Seungyoun.

The two walked and chatted, the atmosphere around them comfortable and sweet like it always was. It didn’t matter that everyone else they passed were a couple on a date. It didn’t matter that people smiled at them and said that they supported them being gay. It didn’t matter that they’d been walking and talking for almost half an hour before they realised that they were utterly lost, resulting in Seungyoun calling an Uber from his phone.

The two laughed everything off like it was nothing, simply choosing to enjoy themselves that night. It reminded Wooseok that they were first and foremost best friends, and nothing was going to change that.

Wooseok let himself relax knowing that Seungyoun was always going to be there for him. It was a nice thought.

**PRIVATE CHAT: woosatan and woodzyooouuun**

**@woodzyooouuun: ** thx for tonight, that was rlly fun

**@woosatan: ** no problem

**@woodzyooouuun: ** i just remembered - did u pay for my ice cream?

**@woosatan: ** no, we evaded payment. the police are after us.

**@woodzyooouuun: ** jeez, the sarcasm levels

**@woosatan: ** u would have forgotten if i hadn’t paid for u, ok

**@woodzyooouuun: ** im still paying u

**@woosatan: ** im not taking the money

**@woodzyooouuun: ** too bad it will magically appear in ur bag one day

**@woosatan: ** did i mention that ur really annoying sometimes

**@woodzyooouuun: ** yeah but u love me

**@woosatan: ** i guess so


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungwoo and yohan go on their movie date + drama starts happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my trip! here's another update that I just finished writing :)

**PRIVATE CHAT: seungwoo and teapyo**

**@teapyo: ** Seungwoo hyung, you should know that all the maknaes know you’re out with Yohan hyung

**@teapyo: ** we just wanna clown Seungyoun hyung so we’re pretending we didn’t know

**@teapyo: ** Yohan hyung let slip a bit too much info and ofc i pounced on the gossip

**@seungwoo: ** FUCK

**@seungwoo: ** i hate you all

**@teapyo: ** whats wrong u guys are just hanging out its not like ur on a date or smth

**@seungwoo: ** no ofc we’re not

**@seungwoo: ** thats ridiculous dongpyo

**@teapyo: ** wait

**@teapyo: ** wAIT

**@teapyo: ** HOLY SHIT

**@teapyo: ** WOOSEOK HYUNG SAID UR WHIPPED FOR A JUNIOR 

**@teapyo: ** AND SAID YOHAN’S DADDY WAS IN THE CHAT 

**@teapyo: ** IT CANT BE SEUNGYOUN HYUNG CUZ HE’S WHIPPED FOR WOOSEOK HYUNG

**@teapyo: ** AND WONJIN HYUNG AND JUNGMO HYUNG ARE OUT OF THE PICTURE BECAUSE THEY’VE GOT THE HOTS FOR EACH OTHER

**@teapyo: ** and i mean like wooseok hyung is an option but he knows about the crush so it cant be him

**@teapyo: ** YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON YOHAN HYUNG

**@teapyo: ** OHMYGAWD

**@seungwoo: ** .

**@seungwoo: ** dongpyo istg if u tell ANYONE

**@seungwoo: ** i’ll cut you in half

**@seungwoo: ** tear u into pieces

**@seungwoo: ** u will BEG for mercy

**@teapyo: ** okay FINE i promise i wont say anything

**@teapyo: ** legit

**@teapyo: ** but like damn hyung i never thought you’d be the type

**@teapyo: ** i genuinely thought you and Jinhyuk hyung had a thing

**@teapyo: ** didnt you have a crush on him or something

**@teapyo: ** by the way when ru gonna tell wooseok hyung

**@teapyo: ** you know he’ll hate you forever

**@teapyo: ** or are u trying to wait it out until u gotta go to uni

**@teapyo: ** HYUNG YOU SNAKE SKSKSKS

**@seungwoo: ** OH MY GOD

**@seungwoo: ** firstly never use ‘sksksks’ again

**@seungwoo: ** secondly i told u to shut up about that

**@seungwoo: ** it’s history now

**@teapyo: ** better be careful hyung

**@teapyo: ** if wooseok hyung finds out

**@teapyo: ** he will never forgive you

**@seungwoo: ** he will never find out

**@seungwoo: ** trust me i know what im doing

**@teapyo: ** are you sure about that

**@seungwoo: ** of course

**@seungwoo: ** why wouldn’t I be

**@teapyo: ** ok hyung, whatever you say

\---

Yohan had never understood the true definition of gay panic until he had first caught sight of Seungwoo at the movie theatre. 

He wore a black leather jacket with blue jeans and a loose gray shirt, its collar dipping low enough to show his collarbones. Really, Yohan figured he had to buy Seungwoo some turtlenecks for his birthday, or else Yohan would lose his sanity very soon.

“Hey, Yohan!” Seungwoo saw the younger and smiled at him. Yohan wasn’t sure if he should smile back, say hello, or just fucking bolt out of the place in panic. He settled for a simple ‘Hi, hyung.’

“Want to get popcorn?” Seungwoo asked as the two walked into the theatre. Yohan nodded enthusiastically and the two went to get in line. As they were waiting, Seungwoo was texting someone on his phone when he laughed out loud, presumably from a funny text. His laugh was so beautiful, lucid, full of joy - his eyes sparkled when he laughed, his features lit up entirely. Yohan wanted nothing more than to listen to Seungwoo’s laugh forever.

Fuck, he was absolutely smitten.

“Check the group chat, Yohanie,” Seungwoo told the younger. Yohan obliged and saw the multiple messages from several of his friends. The two texted the chat in silence for a few minutes, Seungwoo chuckling at Yohan’s panicked responses.

Unfortunately, when Seungyoun texted them asking about them being at the cinema as well, Yohan, being the adorable, oblivious idiot he was, texted ‘Yes’ at the same time Seungwoo texted ‘No’.

Immediately, Seungwoo whipped his head to him. “Fix that,” He said, panicked. “Or Wooseok is going to clown me forever.”

Yohan was confused as to why Wooseok would clown Seungwoo about it, but he decided not to question it, typing up a quick response to Jungmo’s text. Seungwoo smiled at him in thanks, but an uncomfortable feeling started knawing at Yohan’s gut.

Was Seungwoo embarrassed to be seeing Endgame with Yohan? Was hanging out with Yohan harmful to Seungwoo’s reputation? Was Yohan just being used as a backup friend because Yuvin couldn’t make it? 

Yohan genuinely liked Seungwoo - he liked him a  _ lot.  _ He definitely liked him more than what was acceptable for friends-only terms. It hurt Yohan to know that Seungwoo was trying to pretend Yohan wasn’t there.

“I saw Endgame with Wooseok, Jungmo and Seungyoun last year,” Seungwoo said, pulling Yohan out of his thoughts. “Seungyoun was devastated when half of everyone faded away. He was crying so loudly, we got kicked out of the theatre.” Seungwoo had a nostalgic look on his face, smiling as he relived the memory. “Wooseok looked so tired of his shit, it was hilarious.”

“You guys are really close, aren’t you?” Yohan asked. Seungwoo nodded back at him. “I met Wooseok in his sixth year. He was a total nerd, socially awkward - I felt bad for him, so I befriended him. You can imagine how proud I was when he transformed overnight from nerd to the hottest, most popular kid in school.”

“Wait, what?” Yohan’s eyes widened as he stared in shock at the elder. “Wooseok wasn’t always so…Wooseok-like?”

Seungwoo laughed loudly and patted Yohan on the back. “I love how that was the adjective that you thought of,” He choked out between laughs. “But to answer your question, no, Wooseok wasn’t always so  _ popular _ .”

Yohan shook his head, perplexed. He could never imagine the possibility of someone like Wooseok being the quiet, socially awkward kid Yohan always was. 

“You know,” Seungwoo added, “I find it funny that everyone cares so much about their reputation and about being ‘popular’. None of that should really matter. I don’t see Wooseok as anything other than my best friend. The four of us, our friendship comes with no labels, no boundaries. It doesn’t matter if we’re popular or complete outcasts. I love them for their personalities and that’s all that matters.”

The elder poked Yohan in the side playfully. “Look at you. You’re all worried about being unpopular and you’re shy, but that doesn’t mean you should strive to change. That’s just who you are. There’s no point worrying about being disliked because you’re always going to find people who love you for who you are. Those people are the ones that are worth it.”

Yohan frowned at him. “And you? Are you one of the people that are ‘worth it’?”

Seungwoo gave him a lopsided smile. “That’s for you to decide, not me.”

The movie went smoothly, except for the times when Yohan cried over the deaths of his favourite characters, and when Seungwoo ruffled his hair to comfort him. At that point, Yohan was about to melt into a puddle from embarrassment. He was pretty sure his eyes were red from crying and his cheeks were puffy, but still, Seungwoo smiled at him like nothing else mattered in the world. Each affectionate glance made Yohan’s cheeks heat up and flush red, adding onto their redness from crying.

“That was such a sad ending,” Yohan wailed as the two walked out of the theatre after the movie finished. “How could Steve have just  _ left  _ Bucky for Peggy? After he spent so much of his life fighting to stay by Bucky’s side? What were the Russos thinking?”

Seungwoo nodded gravely. “I know, right? That was ridiculous. If Taika Waititi could have directed Endgame, I’m sure it would be so much better.”

The younger gave Seungwoo a pleased look, happy to see that the older shared the same strong Marvel opinions with him. “I don’t really see the point in killing off Black Widow. She never got a chance to shine in any of the movies and now she’ll never get that chance again. Her character had so much more potential!”

“Exactly!” Seungwoo’s eyes were basically shining now as he became more opinionated on the situation. Yohan loved how the elder looked when he was passionate about something - his eyes were alight with fire, his face lit up with excitement, his stance slightly fidgety and restless. Even in the dark of the night, Seungwoo shone as bright as a star.

“Hey, Yohan, how are you getting home?” Seungwoo asked once they had walked along the sidewalk for a little while.

“I’m walking home, I live near here,” Yohan replied quickly. He checked his phone and was shocked to see that it was already quarter to eleven. “Speaking of, I’d better go home now. It’s getting late.”

Seungwoo pouted a little but did not object, knowing full well that Yohan’s safety was most important. “I’m taking the subway, so I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Thank you for the movie! See you on Monday, hyung!” Yohan called cheerfully, before they parted ways, Yohan looking back once to see Seungwoo watching him go with a fond smile. He blushed, glad that the dark of the night covered it up, before waving at him and turning the corner to his house.

Unfortunately for Yohan, his blush wasn’t the only thing the night had covered up.

\---

Seungwoo watched Yohan go, smiling fondly at the younger. He was so innocent and kind - someone Seungwoo had always tried to be.

A few moments before Yohan walked around the corner and out of his sight, he heard a voice behind him.

“Seungwoo hyung.”

Seungwoo didn’t even need to turn around to know who the owner of the voice was. He had heard it too many times, obsessed over it too many times, done so much to hear that voice again.

He thought he had gotten over that, but the fluttering in his heart told him otherwise.

Yohan waved at him once and Seungwoo grinned, acting normal until Yohan had turned the corner and could no longer see Seungwoo. As soon as this happened, Seungwoo turned to the silver-haired boy behind him.

“Jinhyuk. What are you doing here?” He asked sharply. Jinhyuk raised an eyebrow, folding his arms as he leaned against the rails of the subway staircase.

“That’s not a very nice way to address someone, hyung,” He replied. “Especially not someone that you used to have a crush on.”

Seungwoo folded his arms across his chest, not wanting to show any more vulnerability to the younger. He knew what he had done and he knew it was horrible. He had tried to shove it away, telling himself that the past was the past, but it kept coming back to haunt him.

_ Seungwoo and Kwon Eunbi, his childhood friend, were sitting in a cafe together, studying for their exams. Frankly, Seungwoo had gotten a little bit distracted from his notes. _

_ “I’ve known Jinhyuk for much longer than Wooseok has. It should be me,” He complained. Eunbi rolled her eyes at him. _

_ “Seungwoo, maybe it’s just not meant to be. You’ll find someone new. Maybe someone who’s your age, not a year younger,” She commented rather pointedly.  _

_ “You’re one to talk,” Seungwoo replied with an equal amount of distaste. “You’re whipped for that freshman Kim Chaewon and everyone knows it.” _

_ Eunbi scowled at him, but her anger wasn’t anything serious. She was more concerned about Seungwoo than angry at him. “Why aren’t you happy for Wooseok? You two are good friends.” _

_ Seungwoo ran his hands through his hair, annoyed. “He’s not what Jinhyuk needs. Wooseok should be with Seungyoun, everyone knows he loves him. He’s using Jinhyuk as a rebound because he can’t get what he wants. He’s lying to Jinhyuk and to himself. It’s just going to end up hurting both of them.” _

_ “Stop trying to make this Wooseok’s fault!” Eunbi reprimanded him with a reproachful look. “You have to act your age, Han Seungwoo. Wooseok can do whatever he wants with his life and so can Jinhyuk. It shouldn’t be any of your business. Stay out of it, if you know what’s good for you.” _

Seungwoo clenched his fist, trying to forget the memory. He’d been foolish, he’d been immature, and he had acted rashly. Eunbi was right. He should have stayed out of it.

“I’m not interested in you anymore, Jinhyuk,” He said with finality. Sadly, Jinhyuk never took that as a cue to leave.

“Keep telling yourself that, maybe one day you’ll actually believe it,” The younger said spitefully. 

Seungwoo glared at him, moving closer to face him with a firm stance. He hated that the younger stayed perfectly still, unbothered by Seungwoo’s presence. He figured he’d probably take a page out of Wooseok’s book to learn to properly intimidate people.

“What’s your point?” Seungwoo asked finally, taking a deep breath as he tried to concentrate.

Jinhyuk glared right back at him with a look of equal hatred. “You fucked up, Han Seungwoo. I was close to you, we were good friends, and you ruined my life.”

The younger slammed his hand against the railing, grabbing onto it with fury as he leaned closer to Seungwoo. “You know what’s the worst part?” He hissed. “The worst part is that you were too much of a  _ coward  _ to follow through with what you wanted. You saw the mess you made and you ran away from it. If you were going to fuck things up, you might as well have gotten something out of it.”

Seungwoo frowned at him. “I thought you weren’t interested in me. Why are you mad that I didn’t follow through?”

Jinhyuk laughed, his cruel tone ringing in Seungwoo’s ears like two sharp knives being scraped against each other. He levelled his gaze with Seungwoo’s, the hint of a smirk growing on his face.

“I never said I wasn’t interested in you, hyung.”

Then he walked off, leaving Seungwoo in the dark, frustrated and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungwoo is lowkey an asshole here but he gets much better later on


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys freak out over the autumn kickoff dance  
wonjin's stupid plan is put into action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realised this might be confusing with so many characters so a QUICK RUNDOWN:
> 
> GRADUATED (one year older than seniors):  
Park Sunho
> 
> SENIORS  
Han Seungwoo  
Song Yuvin  
Kwon Eunbi  
Lee Chaeyeon
> 
> JUNIORS  
Kim Yohan  
Kim Wooseok  
Cho Seungyoun  
Koo Jungmo  
Ham Wonjin  
Kim Chaewon  
Yuri, Mahiro, Seobin, Jyun Hao  
Choi Byungchan  
Kim Kookheon  
Lee Jinhyuk
> 
> SOPHOMORES  
Son Dongpyo  
Kang Minhee
> 
> FRESHMEN  
Song Hyeongjun  
Nam Dohyon

“Wonjin-ah!”

Wonjin groaned as he shut the door to his locker, turning to glare at the short, brown-haired girl standing in front of him. “What do you want, Chaewon?”

It had been a couple of weeks since the Green Jackets and the ‘Avengers’ had gone bowling with Yohan for the first time. The following Fridays, Yohan had done exceedingly well, and they had dubbed him their ‘star player’. As of now, however, beating out the Avengers was the last thing Wonjin had in mind.

Chaewon frowned at him. “Hey, there’s no reason to be so mean,” She pouted.

Wonjin rolled his eyes. “Get to the point.”

Chaewon sighed. “Fine,” She relented, pulling out an A4 poster from her bag. It was bright red with big white letters splashes across it: “_ MNET HIGH SCHOOL: AUTUMN KICKOFF DANCE. _”

The poster was not unfamiliar. Wonjin had seen them all over the school since the start of the year. The Autumn Kickoff Dance was a formal dance for sophomores, juniors and seniors attending Mnet High School, where people ate mounds of free food, partied and celebrated the beginning of school (though, realistically, the dance occurred almost a month after the start of school). There were supposedly teachers on duty, but they often snoozed off or left the kids alone - which led to the seniors sneaking in alcohol and getting wasted. Thankfully, there were usually some reasonable seniors who kept the underage students away from the alcohol, but there were always exceptions.

_ “Would you look at that. Sunho hyung really brought alcohol after all,” Seungyoun marvelled as he shook his head in disbelief. _

_ “Don’t get any ideas, Cho Seungyoun. You’re only sixteen. You can drink at next year’s dance, at least then you’ll only be one year underage,” Wooseok warned as he approached them. The two were dressed rather nicely, wearing simple suits and ties, although Seungyoun (being the tease that he was) had taken off his blazer. Wonjin felt rather uncomfortable in his suit, but everyone else looked like they were having a good time. He figured he might as well try to enjoy himself. _

_ Feeling a little dehydrated, Wonjin walked over to the food and drinks stands and poured himself a small cup of water, downing it in one go. He frowned as he swallowed the liquid, confused. The taste was definitely different from water. It burned his throat and it made his head feel a little light. He tried walking and stumbled a bit, but he quickly shook it off, managing a slow walk without falling over. _

_ Unfortunately, someone else was not faring as well as he was, and a body crashed into Wonjin’s, sending them both sliding across the floor. _

_ “Oh, sorry!” _

_ Wonjin looked up to see Koo Jungmo lying on the floor, looking rather confused and failing to stand back up. He had a stupidly giddy grin on his face and he seemed out of the moment, as if he were daydreaming and not actually paying attention. _

_ “Are you okay?” Wonjin asked worriedly, somehow managing to help Jungmo stand up. Jungmo smiled at him and nodded cheerfully. “I’m fine, Wonjinie! Thank you for helping me!” _

_ “Hey Jungmo!” Moon Hyunbin, one of Wonjin’s classmates in History, approached them with a big smile. “How are you guys liking the party?” _

_ Jungmo giggled airily. “It’s great, Binnie! Doesn’t Wonjin look really hot tonight?” _

_ “What?” Wonjin choked on air, almost falling over in shock. Hyunbin looked equally surprised. _

_ “Uh… you know what, I’m not getting involved in this,” He muttered, backing away. “You guys… um, have fun, I guess. Use protection!” _

_ Wonjin scowled at his friend, who merely smirked and walked away, leaving Wonjin at the mercy of a ditzy Jungmo. _

_ “Mogu, what are you doing?” Wonjin hissed. “Pull yourself together! You’re dating Minkyu!” _

_ Jungmo pouted at him with the cutest expression, looking crestfallen. “Are you embarrassed to be with me, Wonjinie?” _

_ “You have a boyfriend, Jungmo.” _

_ “He can wait.” _

_ “What?” Wonjin frowned at the other, confused, only to be dragged under the bleachers by Jungmo, gulping when Jungmo slammed him against the wall. _

_ “Jungmo, what the fuck -” _

_ “Shush.” Jungmo placed a finger on Wonjin’s lips to shut him up, smiling as he did so. “You’re so pretty, Wonjin-ah.” _

_ Jungmo cupped Wonjin’s face with his hands and leaned in closer, so there were only inches between the two. Wonjin sucked in a breath, his heart pounding as he tried not to focus on Jungmo’s expression, or how Jungmo’s lips looked really good with whatever lip gloss he had put on. He knew he should have gotten out of there, he should have pushed Jungmo off him, but he couldn’t. He stood there, frozen in shock and disbelief. _

_ Then Jungmo kissed him, and Wonjin forgot how to breathe. _

_ The feeling of Jungmo’s lips on his sent Wonjin into an entirely new spiral of helplessness, all his rationality dissipating as his head went light. He couldn’t think of anything but Jungmo, and how Jungmo was now pressing him against the wall, the distance between the bodies all gone, and how Jungmo tasted of marshmallows and sugar and something else - that same burning taste he had tasted in the water. _

_ On second thought, not water at all. _

_ Coming to a horrid realisation, Wonjin pushed Jungmo off him, shocked as he tried to control his breathing. Jungmo stumbled back, looking hurt as he tried to kiss Wonjin again, but Wonjin held him off, pushing him away as he poked his head out of the bleachers in search for help. _

_ “Eunbi noona!” Wonjin called the elder girl who happened to be passing by. She turned and raised her eyebrows when she saw Jungmo’s state. _

_ “Holy shit.” Eunbi quickly ran over to them, helping Wonjin to control Jungmo before turning back to him. “What happened?” _

_ “I think there’s alcohol in that water dispenser,” Wonjin explained. “I drank from it and it tasted awful. Jungmo’s clearly had more than one cup of it, by the looks of him.” _

_ Eunbi paused for a few seconds, thinking to herself before she burst into laughter. Wonjin stood there confused as the older girl cackled away. _

_ Finally, after Eunbi had calmed herself down, she patted Wonjin on the back pityingly. “Oh, that’s hilarious. The seniors really outdid themselves this time. I think they filled the dispensers with vodka instead of water. That means everyone has been drinking vodka.” She brought them over to Park Sunho, the senior who Seungyoun had said had brought in the alcohol, shaking her head at him. _

_ “Sunho oppa, that dispenser trick was just cruel,” She scolded as she shoved Jungmo towards him. “Look at this poor sophomore! He’s completely wasted because of you!” _

_ Sunho guffawed, clutching onto his friends for support. “I can’t believe he drank so much of it,” He said through his laughter. “Did he not realise it tasted weird?” _

_ “He’s a bit of an idiot, so I guess not,” Wonjin replied apologetically. _

_ Sunho shook his head, grinning. “Well, how about you and Eunbi bring Jungmo home and get him some real water? Have him drink a lot of it, then make him go to sleep. In the morning, give him some ibuprofen, because he’s going to have a shitty hangover. He probably won’t remember anything from tonight, either.” _

_ Wonjin sighed, nodding as he and Eunbi dragged Jungmo out of the room, bringing him home. _

Jungmo didn’t remember any of that. Wonjin did.

Wonjin wished Jungmo had meant it. Maybe it would have made his choosing a date for this Autumn Kickoff Dance easier.

The entire week, the boys - at least, the straight ones - had been fretting about who to ask to the dance. The LGBT+ ones had it worse - unless they were already dating someone, it was extremely hard for them to find a partner to the dance since not a lot of people in the school were LGBT+ and single.

The girls, on the other hand, were becoming more and more straightforward and ignoring the stereotype that men had to ask the women out to the dance. Several of Wonjin’s friends had been approached by girls asking them to the dance, most of which had gone well.

Wonjin had always dreaded having to ask someone out to the dance, but as of the moment, he would have taken that over Chaewon asking him.

Chaewon had had a crush on Wonjin since the start of sophomore year, and it wasn’t going away anytime soon. Wonjin had felt pity for her at first - it sucks when your crush is attracted to someone of the opposite sex - but now, he was just annoyed with her. He’d tried to let her down lightly before, and he wasn’t bothered to waste any more time worrying about Chaewon.

“I was wondering,” Chaewon said, putting on her cutest smile. “Would you be interested in going to the dance with me?”

Wonjin shut his eyes, exasperated. He racked his brain for a good excuse, and, because he was smart, and also because the subject of his excuse was walking down the hall as they spoke, he found one.

“Sorry Chaewon, I’m actually dating someone so I’ll be going with them,” Wonjin said apologetically. The crestfallen girl raised her eyebrows. “Really? Who is it?”

Wonjin walked over to Jungmo, lacing their hands together, which made Jungmo flush red.

“We’re dating,” He said cheerfully, pinching Jungmo’s palm. It was a sign that they had used ages back, when they were still best friends. It meant _ shut the fuck up _.

Chaewon looked genuinely shocked, before her face broke into a smile. “Oh my god, are you serious?” She asked enthusiastically. “That’s so great! Congratulations!” She pulled out her phone and ran off down the hallway, yelling: “MINJU IS GOING TO LOVE THIS!”

“I’m sorry about that.” Wonjin and Jungmo turned to see Kwon Eunbi, the most popular female senior, standing there with an amused look on her face. “She’s bisexual and _ very _supportive of the LGBT+ community. I’m sure she’s pleased to see you’re part of that, even if she’s got a huge ass crush on you.”

Wonjin laughed uncomfortably. “I see.”

“Hey, you’re friends with Seungwoo, right?” Eunbi asked. When Wonjin and Jungmo nodded, she smiled. “Tell him that Yuvin’s offer to go with him to the dance is still up for grabs, okay? Also, tell him that Yuvin, Chaeyeon and I are meeting up tomorrow at Yuvin’s place and he’d better be there. That fucker muted our group chat, so he hasn’t seen our messages.”

Wonjin quickly took a mental note of all of Eunbi’s messages before nodding. “Will do, noona. Tell Chaewon I’m sorry, please.”

Eunbi laughed before shaking her head, waving to the two as she walked off. “There’s nothing to apologise for,” She called as she left the hallway.

The minute the two were alone, Jungmo grabbed Wonjin by both shoulders and shoved him into an open supply closet, slamming the door shut and locking it before glaring at Wonjin.

_ Fuck, that was kind of hot, _Wonjin thought, immediately slapping himself for being so whipped. He was about to speak but Jungmo beat him to it.

“I thought I told you to stay the fuck out of my life,” He hissed. Wonjin sighed. “Listen, I needed to get Chaewon away from me. She’s been pining after me for two years already. If she thinks we’re dating she’ll back off.”

Jungmo scowled. “What, so now I’m going to the dance with you? I had other plans, you know.”

Wonjin laughed. “Yeah, right. You’re too shy to ever ask anyone out, and I know for certain nobody has asked you.”

“I’d rather go with a stranger than with you,” The other replied snarkly, his expression still furious. “Why the hell would you choose me to fake-date, anyway? What was wrong with asking Hyeongjun or Minhee?”

Wonjin almost burst out laughing at the thought of fake-dating Hyeongjun or Minhee. Honestly, it was as if Jungmo didn’t know Wonjin at all.

“Hyeongjun is a fucking freshman, you idiot. That’s creepy as shit. Minhee is super whipped for Dongpyo and we all know it. Lastly,” Wonjin took a deep breath as he readied his excuse. “If I fake-dated one of my friends, that would just end up being so awkward. I have no problem making our relationship awkward because we both hate each other anyway. That’s why I chose you.”

For a moment, a flash of hurt spread across Jungmo’s face, but it quickly disappeared. However, Wonjin knew Jungmo well enough to know that what he said had hit Jungmo where it hurt most. Jungmo was clingy, needy, attention-seeking. He wanted everyone to love him. He had stuck to Wonjin for so long because he felt like without Wonjin, nobody would put him as their number one. Nobody would care about him enough to stay by his side all the time. Not even Wooseok cared about him as much as Jungmo wanted him to. Wonjin knew all of this, and Wonjin also knew that Jungmo was afraid. Jungmo was afraid of ending up alone, of being forgotten by his high school friends, of growing up and leaving them without being missed.

Wonjin telling him that he didn’t care about how their relationship turned out was telling Jungmo that his last hope, the only person that still had a chance of giving him all the love he wanted, didn’t want him around. He knew it was harsh, but he also knew that Jungmo wouldn’t be able to ignore him anymore. Jungmo would do anything to get them back on speaking terms, at least.

Jungmo sighed, shaking his head. “Fine. I’ll be your fake boyfriend or whatever. I hope you realise I’m going to be shit at faking it, though.”

Wonjin grinned at him, leaning in and pecking Jungmo on the cheek lightly. The other flushed a brilliant red and Wonjin laughed, caressing his cheek almost mockingly.

“See? It’s not that difficult.”

Then the two walked out, Jungmo rolling his eyes at the younger one.

_ It’s not difficult at all. _

—-

**CHAT NAME: extended family™**

**@teapyo: **Y’ALL

**@teapyo: **who are your dates for the dance???

**@teapyo: **inquisitive minds would like to know

**@woosatan: **it’s none of your business 

**@teapyo: **actually considering that this is gonna be my FIRST EVER AUTUMN KICKOFF DANCE 

**@teapyo: **it is definitely my business

**@woodzyooouuun: **i’m going with kookheon

**@woosatan: **oh

**@woosatan: **that’s nice.

**@seungwoo: **you’re dating him?

**@woodzyooouuun: **nah man we’re just friends

**@seungwoo: **oh

**@woosatan: **i see

**@woodzyooouuun: **what about the rest of you?

**@teapyo: **i dont actually have a date yet :(

**@kangmini: **neither do i

**@teapyo: **why dont u have a date?

**@dohyonwantscake: **because u don’t have a date

**@kangmini: **DOHYON SHUT THE FUKC UP

**@kimyohan: **aw

**@teapyo: **what?

**@teapyo: **im confused

**@junniebaby: **HYUNG YOU IDIOT

**@junniebaby: **MINHEE HYUNG LIKES YOU 

**@seungwoo: **aw that’s adorable! someone is crushing on my son

**@woosatan: **minhee im disappointed

**@woosatan: **you should have had a BETTER CONFESSION THAN THAT

**@woosatan: **YOU WERE MY FAVOURITE CHILD

**@mogutou: **friendly reminder, he’s your only child.

**@woosatan: **NO THERE’S DOHYON AS WELL

**@woodzyooouuun: ** FUCK OFF DOHYON IS ** MY **SON

**@woosatan: **dohyon who is ur parent

**@dohyonwantscake: **but hyungggg

**@dohyonwantscake: **seungyoun hyung is my dad and ur my mom!

**@woosatan: **oh

**@hamwonjin: **wait if that’s the case doesn’t that mean wooseok and seungyoun are…

**@woodzyooouuun: **ahaha hilarious but i have to go feed my cactus now goodbye

**@mogutou: **so yohan waters his cat

**@mogutou: **and seungyoun feeds his cactus

**@mogutou: **these excuses are getting wilder by the second

**@junniebaby: **:(

**@kimyohan: **WHY ARE YOU SAD

**@kimyohan: **WHO NEEDS TO BE FOUGHT

**@junniebaby: **you guys all claimed dohyon, minhee hyung and dongpyo hyung as ur sons

**@junniebaby: **but no one claimed me :(

**@seungwoo: **HYEONGJUN NO

**@woosatan: **YOU’RE ALL OF OUR SONS

**@kimyohan: **all of you back off

**@kimyohan: **hyeongjun is MY SON

**@woosatan: **oh that works too

**@seungwoo: **yeah sure take him

**@junniebaby: **:((((((

**@kimyohan: **the DISRESPECT

**@kimyohan: **its okay hyeongjunnie they’re mean people

**@kimyohan: **i’ll fight them

**@woosatan: **HAHAHAHA as if

**@woosatan: **you can’t even look me in the eye without trembling

**@seungwoo: **yohanie, you wouldn’t fight me right? :(

**@kimyohan: **.

**@dohyonwantscake: **there are two types of people

**@mogutou: **on another note, where’s dongpyo and minhee?

**@mogutou: **they’re being awfully quiet

**PRIVATE CHAT: teapyo and kangmini**

**@teapyo: **you have a crush on me?

**@kangmini: **um

**@kangmini: **yeah

**@teapyo: **since when

**@kangmini: **i think since ninth year

**@teapyo: **oh

**@teapyo: **so for a very long time already

**@kangmini: **ye

**@teapyo: **oh ok

**@kangmini: **im sry if i made anything awkward

**@teapyo: **you didn’t 

**@teapyo: **its fine

**@teapyo: **ilikeyoutoo

**@kangmini: **what? sorry pyo i dont speak swedish

**@teapyo: **you idiot

**@teapyo: **its not swedish

**@kangmini: **um… i dont speak tagalog either

**@teapyo: **i like you too, kang minhee

**@teapyo: **that’s what it means

**@kangmini: **OHHH

**@kangmini: **oh

**CHAT NAME: extended family™**

**@woosatan: **why did minhee just shriek at the top of his lungs in the MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING HALLWAY

**@woosatan: **THIS HALLWAY IS AT LEAST TWENTY METRES LONG AND I CAN HEAR YOU FROM THE OTHER SIDE

**@seungwoo: **dongpyo did you confess??

**@teapyo: **yes hyung i did :)

**@woosatan: **awwww

**@seungwoo: **awwww im so proud of you pyo

**@woosatan: **so we have dongpyo’s dance date figured out at least

**@teapyo: **wait we didn’t actually talk about that at all

**@kimyohan: **OH COME ON

**@kangmini: **i can ask now if u want it official

**@teapyo: **aw minhee!! ok <3

**@woosatan: **NO

**@woosatan: **STAWP 

**@woosatan: **this is ur chance at redemption kang minhee.

**@woosatan: **make it better than some stupid TEXT

**@seungwoo: **dongpyo i’m near your house i can drive you to school in half an hour

**@woosatan: **minhee’s here with me by the lockers, he just finished soccer training

**@woosatan: **we’ll have everything prepared in thirty minutes

**@teapyo: **isnt this a bit over the top, hyung

**@woosatan: **shut up and get ur ass over here already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer chapter now! there's a LOT of pairings so it will take a while for everything to develop properly


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minpyo promposal + seungwoo tries to set seungseok up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (UPDATE 02/11/19: i know i said i'd update every three days but that just hasn't been possible recently, i promise i will update at least once a week!)
> 
> on another note thank you for all the comments and kudos you've left behind! they are really supportive and encouraging <3
> 
> to find a rundown of the characters please check the beginning notes in chapter 10
> 
> RUNDOWN OF THE GROUP CHATS:  
extended family™: seungwoo, seungyoun, jungmo, wooseok, wonjin, hyeongjun, dongpyo, minhee, dohyon, yohan
> 
> kim wooseok protection squad: seungyoun, seungwoo, jungmo, wonjin, dongpyo
> 
> operation seungseok: seungwoo, jinhyuk, eunbi, dongpyo
> 
> gReEn jAcKeTs: wonjin, hyeongjun, dongpyo, minhee, dohyon, yohan
> 
> USER NAMES:  
wooseok - woosatan  
seungyoun - woodzyooouuun  
seungwoo - seungwoo  
dongpyo - teapyo  
minhee - kangmini  
jungmo - mogutou  
wonjin - hamwonjin  
hyeongjun - junniebaby  
yohan - kimyohan  
dohyon - dohyonwantscake  
jinhyuk - ljh_olaf  
eunbi - keunbi

**CHAT NAME: kim wooseok protection squad**

**@hamwonjin: **you coward

**@woodzyooouuun: **why the hate :(

**@hamwonjin: **you seriously chose to go to the dance with KOOKHEON

**@hamwonjin: **this was ur chance! you could have asked wooseok to go with you!

**@hamwonjin: **it was the perfect opportunity!

**@woodzyooouuun: **it would be so awkward!

**@woodzyooouuun: **what if he said no?

**@woodzyooouuun: **i cant risk that wonjinie

**@mogutou: **so when are u planning on making a move?

**@mogutou: **never?

**@woodzyooouuun: **yeah

**@woodzyooouuun: **unless he shows any signs of liking me back

**@woodzyooouuun: **but otherwise i cannot risk it

**@woodzyooouuun: **i’d rather stay friends and protect our friendship

**@hamwonjin: **fucking idiot.

**@hamwonjin: **CAN’T YOU SEE HE’S INTO YOU

**@woodzyooouuun: **what?

**@mogutou: **[jealous wooseok.jpg] here’s a screenshot of the chat

**@mogutou: **see his response to your news about going with kookheon?

**@mogutou: **“oh, that’s nice”

**@mogutou: **HE’S SO OBVIOUSLY JEALOUS

**@woodzyooouuun: **did he tell you that he’s jealous?

**@mogutou: **no but my intuition doesn’t lie

**@woodzyooouuun: **then there’s no way of being sure!

**@woodzyooouuun: **for all we know he could hate kookheon! maybe he doesn’t want me to go to the dance with him

**@hamwonjin: **he’s your closest friend, i think he’d tell you if he hated kookheon

**@woodzyooouuun: **look ik you guys want what’s best for me but u gotta trust me on this one

**@woodzyooouuun: **i know what i’m doing

**@mogutou: **SEUNGWOO HYUNG BACK ME UP HERE

**@seungwoo: **[voice memo.mp3]

**@hamwonjin: **oh right he’s driving to dongpyo’s house

**@hamwonjin: **DONGPYO HELP ME OUT

**@teapyo: **can’t, i’m too busy freaking out 

**@hamwonjin: **motherfucker.

**@woodzyooouuun: **oh that reminds me

**@woodzyooouuun: **send me pictures of minpyo’s promposal please @seungwoo hyung!

**@hamwonjin: **promposal?

**@mogutou: **minpyo?

**@woodzyooouuun: **ok it’s not really promposal BUT CLOSE ENOUGH

**@woodzyooouuun: **and minpyo is minhee x dongpyo!

**@teapyo: **… 

**@teapyo: **oh shit seungwoo hyung is here

“Yah, Son Dongpyo!” The familiar scream made Dongpyo nearly fall off the staircase. He had been sitting there for five minutes with a bag on his back, scrolling through his texts and trying to calm himself down. Then he had heard Seungwoo’s loud call and all the emotions came bubbling up again, a mix between excitement, nervousness and pure panic.

“Hi, Seungwoo-hyung,” Dongpyo called cheerfully as he exited his house, locking the door behind him before stepping into Seungwoo’s car. Seungwoo smiled at him through the rearview mirror. “Wooseok just texted me,” He explained. “You’re supposed to meet Minhee in the gymnasium. Are you ready for your first ever promposal?”

Dongpyo groaned, putting his head in his hands, embarrassed. “Stop calling it a promposal, hyung. Besides, I don’t know why everyone’s making such a big deal out of it.” He leaned back against the car seat and stared out the window pensively. “I don’t need it to be official or anything. I know Minhee likes me back and that’s enough.”

Seungwoo laughed. “You’re such a sap,” He teased as the car went around a bend. “When you’re older, these ‘promposals’ are going to be among your best memories from high school.”

The younger rolled his eyes, smirking at the elder in the rearview mirror. “Now you really sound like my dad.”

“Hey!” Seungwoo scolded Dongpyo teasingly as the two sat back and listened to Seungwoo’s age-old music (okay, it wasn’t _ age-old, _ but Miley Cyrus’ _ Wrecking Ball _was so 2013).

Finally, they arrived at school. Dongpyo felt the nervousness bubble up inside him and he looked at Seungwoo for support.

“I’m nervous, hyung.”

Seungwoo smiled at him softly with that big ice-bear smile, the bangs on his face unfortunately covering his eyes. “There’s nothing to be nervous about, Dongpyo. It’s just a promposal. What could go wrong?”

Dongpyo snorted. “Usually in movies, when people say ‘what could go wrong?’, it means that something’s about to go terribly wrong.”

Seungwoo rolled his eyes at the younger and patted him on the shoulder. “Come on, Dongpyo. Just get it over with already.”

So Dongpyo took a deep breath, stepped out of the car, and entered the school building.

\---

“Are you sure this isn’t a bit over the top?” Minhee asked uncomfortably as he fiddled with his tie. He was standing in the middle of thirty-five backup-dancers, an inflatable bouncy castle and a bubble-foam-machine. Somehow, Wooseok had managed to get the hip-hop dance team, which had training that afternoon, to perform some already-made choreography to Ariana Grande’s _ Into You _ for Minhee’s promposal. He had also found the inflatable bouncy castle in the school’s PE storage room from last year’s end-of-year school fair, and he had gotten the PE teachers to fully inflate it in ten minutes. Finally, he had found a bubble-foam-machine in the art classroom and fired it up so that the gymnasium was now completely covered in white foam.

Oh, and they had raided the drama room for Minhee’s suit as well.

“It’s perfect, Minhee,” Wooseok replied as he clapped his hands. “Dongpyo is going to love it.”

“Hyung, we’re essentially together. There’s no need to ‘make it official’.” Minhee complained as Wooseok shoved him into the center of the dance troupe. Some of the dancers began to climb up the castle to take their places at the top of it, while others stretched and got ready.

“Kang Minhee, there is a fifteen-foot tall bouncy castle behind you and this gym floor is going to take at least two hours for me to mop up. Do _ not _fuck this up for me,” Wooseok warned, giving Minhee an angry look. 

All of a sudden, they heard a knock on the gymnasium door. “Minhee? Are you in here? Why is the door locked?”

“HE’S HERE!” Wooseok whisper-yelled, checking that everyone was in their proper position. “Get ready, everyone!”

He walked over to the door and opened it, clicking ‘PLAY’ on his phone at the same time. The minute Dongpyo stepped foot into the gymnasium, the opening bars to _ ‘Into You’ _ began playing and the dancers sprung into action.

The bubble-foam-machine, operated by one of the PE teachers, started spewing out even more foam as the other PE teacher manned the lights. Colourful streaks of red, pink, orange and yellow flashed around, accentuating the sharp and strong dance moves from the hip-hop team. The foam reflected the bright colours of the lights, adding to the spectacular scenery.

Minhee, who was sitting in the middle of the bouncy castle, flushed a deep red and hid his head in his hands in embarrassment, waiting for the song to end. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Dongpyo’s expression, because he was pretty sure Dongpyo would be laughing out loud.

After what seemed like forever, the last bars of the song finished playing. To Minhee’s surprise, all the dancers stood in a line and turned around to reveal letters printed on the backs of their shirts, spelling ‘Will you be my boyfriend (and dance date)?’

At this point, Dongpyo literally cackled out loud, almost falling over from giggles. Minhee first didn’t want to move at all, but Wooseok gave him a strict glare and he sighed, wading through the white foam towards Dongpyo.

“Son Dongpyo, I -” Minhee began, but unfortunately, he slipped on a part of the floor that was particularly wet from the foam. Screaming, he toppled backwards, knocking into one of the dancers, who then fell on another dancer, who fell on another one, who then fell on the inflating machine that was still connected to the inflatable castle. As the dancer fell, she accidentally hit the ‘off’ switch on the machine, and the castle immediately began to deflate. 

The PE teachers and Wooseok immediately ran forward to fix the chaos, but they, too, slipped on the wet floor and went tumbling straight into the deflating bouncy castle. The dancers were already beside themselves with laughter, brushing off their fall and watching the chaos gleefully.

After about half a minute, the entire bouncy castle had deflated and everyone had collected themselves, all standing and watching Minhee and Dongpyo while covered in white foam.

“Uh…” Minhee gulped as he gave everyone an apologetic glance. All he wanted to do was bolt out of the room right at that moment, but he caught Wooseok’s eye and the elder nodded at him, telling him to go on.

Taking a deep breath, Minhee turned to Dongpyo. 

“I like you a lot, Son Dongpyo. You make me really happy all the time, and when you’re not around, I become sad. I want us to be more than best friends.” Minhee blurted. He cringed, but he forced himself to continue on.

“Will you go to the dance with me… and will you be mine?”

For a few seconds, there was silence. It almost killed Minhee to watch Dongpyo stand there with a smirk on his face, surveying the wreckage behind him.

Then Dongpyo smiled at Minhee with the biggest, most adorable smile and nodded. “Yes, I will.”

“HURRAY!” The dancers burst into cheers and applause, taking turns to pat Minhee on the back and congratulate the both of them. They also started playing around with the foam, kicking it around and throwing it at each other, until the entire room was just white-foam madness.

“God damn it, Minhee,” Wooseok said as he waded over to the younger. “I almost thought you weren’t going to follow through, but good on you.” Minhee and Dongpyo smiled at him, Dongpyo thanking Wooseok for all his work.

“KIM WOOSEOK!” From the entrance of the gymnasium, the school principal, Principal Park, yelled at the cheeky junior. “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?”

Wooseok groaned, turning around and smiling at the principal. “Hi, Principal Park! Don’t worry, I got the PE teachers’ permission to do this.”

Principal Park stared at the white foam, the bouncy castle and Minhee in a suit with a dumbfounded expression on his face. “You’d better be cleaning this up,” He said finally, rolling his eyes as he left.

Wooseok nodded, before turning to their PE teachers, Coach Bae Yoonjung and Coach Choi Youngjoon. “Coach Bae, Coach Choi, thank you for letting us use this facility.”

Coach Bae rolled her eyes before gesturing to the bouncy castle. “Clean this up,” She ordered, and the dancers and Wooseok immediately went to grab some mops and clean up the mess.

Minhee turned back to Dongpyo, smiling. “Did you like the promposal?”

Dongpyo laughed. “Yeah,” He replied, taking Minhee’s hand in his. “It was perfect.”

**PRIVATE CHAT: seungwoo and woosatan**

**@seungwoo: **how did it go?

**@woosatan: **[minpyo promposal.mp4] it went very well

**@seungwoo: **aw that’s my son

**@woosatan: **i sacrificed so much for this

**@woosatan: **i promised coach bae and coach choi that i’d clean the sports storage room and the gym every afternoon for a full month

**@woosatan: **i think i’m going to die

**@seungwoo: **get seungyoun to help you, then you’ll have some quality bonding time

**@woosatan: **i think he’ll be too busy with kookheon, to be honest

**@seungwoo: **dude.

**@seungwoo: **ur really jealous aren’t you

**@woosatan: **since when did seungyoun just go with any friend to the dance?

**@woosatan: **if he wanted to go with a friend why didn’t he go with me?

**@seungwoo: **he probably didn’t want to make your friendship awkward

**@woosatan: **but we’re better than that

**@woosatan: **he knows it would never be awkward

**@seungwoo: **give him a break

**@seungwoo: **it was probably a spur of the moment decision, you know seungyoun

**@woosatan: **ugh

**@woosatan: **fine whatever

**@woosatan: **i’m still upset

**@seungwoo: **maybe you should tell him how you feel

**@woosatan: **and risk destroying our friendship? are you crazy?

**@seungwoo: **if u guys can go to the dance together and not be awkward, then you can get over this as well

**@woosatan: **no it’s different

**@woosatan: **if we went to the dance as friends then it’s chill

**@woosatan: **it would make sense, lots of people just go with their best friends

**@woosatan: **nobody would think it was weird

**@woosatan: **we could probably just talk and drink whatever alcohol you seniors are bringing

**@woosatan: **if i told him i had a crush on him

**@woosatan: **he’d always think about that when we meet up

**@woosatan: **he won’t be able to brush it away

**@woosatan: **it won’t be the same

**@seungwoo: **he’d never cut you off, you know

**@woosatan: **i know seungyoun extremely well

**@woosatan: **even if nothing has changed on the outside i know it’ll be different for him

**@woosatan: **i can’t stand that

**@woosatan: **i trust seungyoun more than anyone and if things change between us, i don’t think i’ll be able to stand it

**@seungwoo: **aren’t you harming your relationship more

**@woosatan: **no

**@woosatan: **it’s fine

**@seungwoo: **ok whatever you say

**CHAT NAME: operation seungseok**

**seungwoo created this chat**

**seungwoo added teapyo, keunbi, ljh_olaf**

**@seungwoo: **i need your help

**@teapyo: **tf is jinhyuk hyung doing in this chat

**@seungwoo: **he knows wooseok well

**@ljh_olaf: **what am i doing here.

**@teapyo: **lowkey confused but ok

**@keunbi: **let seungwoo speak.

**@seungwoo: **ok so basically

**@seungwoo: **you three are the only ones i can trust with this much information

**@seungwoo: **dongpyo, you already know all of this

**@seungwoo: **jinhyuk, we could use your help since you’re close to wonjin and you used to be close to wooseok

**@seungwoo: **eunbi, you’re not supposed to know any of this but you’re trustworthy so i’m including you

**@keunbi: **aw, thanks

**@seungwoo: **[seungyoun is gay.screenshot] [wooseok is gay as well.screenshot]

**@seungwoo: **first case: seungseok

**@ljh_olaf: **what the hell

**@seungwoo: **so basically, they like each other but neither of them know that the other likes them back

**@seungwoo: **we need to do something about it, they are going to get hurt

**@ljh_olaf: **i’m only involved in this because i don’t want wooseok to get hurt

**@ljh_olaf: **you, on the other hand, can go die

**@keunbi: **i’m assuming that dongpyo knows what happened

**@teapyo: **yes and i’m very disappointed in you, seungwoo hyung

**@seungwoo: **look i’m sorry

**@seungwoo: **i didn’t realise how bad it was

**@seungwoo: **i’m trying to make it up to wooseok even though i know i’ll never make it up to him

**@seungwoo: **i’ve felt like shit ever since that day and i’ve tried to be nice to everyone

**@seungwoo: **please cut me some slack

**@ljh_olaf: **i’m not going to yell at you here because this is a group chat

**@ljh_olaf: **but you’re dead to me

**@ljh_olaf: **what’s the plan for seungseok

**@seungwoo: **we figure out how to get them to go together for the dance

**@keunbi: **do not kill kookheon

**@seungwoo: **jeez you think so little of me

**@ljh_olaf: **i wonder why

**@seungwoo: **fuck off jinhyuk

**@seungwoo: **dongpyo, do you know anybody who’s got the hots for kookheon

**@teapyo: **yuvin hyung

**@seungwoo: **THAT’S RIGHT HOW COULD I FORGET

**@keunbi: **you’re a horrible best friend

**@ljh_olaf: **seconded ^^

**@seungwoo: **cmon guys

**@seungwoo: **anyway, i’ll get yuvin to interfere and make kookheon ditch seungyoun

**@keunbi: **but wooseok still has plenty of admirers, girls and boys alike

**@keunbi: **i hear byungchan is interested in him

**@teapyo: **oh yeah and wooseok hyung says byungchan is a good friend

**@seungwoo: **aren’t byungchan and jinhyuk dating

**@ljh_olaf: **we broke up nine months ago wtf

**@keunbi: **how behind are you with school affairs

**@seungwoo: **apparently, really behind

**@ljh_olaf: **this is ridiculous, as if kookheon would ditch seungyoun just like that

**@ljh_olaf: **he’s got manners, in case you haven’t heard of them

**@ljh_olaf: **ditching seungyoun for yuvin hyung would be very rude

**@seungwoo: **i can make it work

**@seungwoo: **does kookheon like yuvin

**@ljh_olaf: **…

**@ljh_olaf: **unfortunately, yes

**@seungwoo: **then it should be fine

**@seungwoo: **why are all the juniors so shy to confess about who they like

**@teapyo: **common sense

**@teapyo: **it’s awkward

**@keunbi: **yeah seungwoo, confessing your crush isn’t exactly a social norm

**@seungwoo: **THIS IS RIDICULOUS

**@ljh_olaf: **speak for yourself you coward

**@keunbi: **he’s got a point

**@seungwoo: **whatever

**@seungwoo: **you know the plan

**@seungwoo: **jinhyuk, you get kookheon to confess, I’ll get yuvin to ask him out

**@ljh_olaf: **fine

**@seungwoo: **the rest of you prevent wooseok from accepting any promposals

**@keunbi: **ok

**@teapyo: **got it

**@seungwoo: **let’s go make seungseok happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I READ THE NEWS ABOUT WOOJIN LEAVING SKZ :(
> 
> i'm literally devastated. i love stray kids with all my heart and i can't imagine them performing without all nine. i can't imagine how they must be feeling, especially since they have a close bond. Bangchan said he wanted skz to start as 9, end as 9. Felix said Stray Kids are 'nine or none'. I'm so upset but I'm sure Woojin has his reasons to leave and it was very brave of him to make this decision, many idols feel too pressured to stay in the industry and they force themselves to continue with something that may be harming them mentally or even physically. Thank you Woojin for all your work, you delivered every single comeback, you worked so hard and STAYS will miss you so much. STAYS, please continue to support both SKZ and Woojin in the future, they both need all of our support right now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting ready for the disco! enter: yohangyul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm alive :) I'm so sorry for the late updates, I will definitely try writing more this week :(
> 
> on another note, THANK YOU FOR 150 KUDOS!!! Thank you for all your comments as well, it makes me happy to see that people are enjoying my writing :)

“Cho Seungyoun, I swear to god, I will fucking murder you,” Wooseok hissed at the elder, who merely smirked at him.

His smirk was so infuriatingly attractive, Wooseok figured he’d have to do something about it soon.

“Relax, Wooseokie. You look stunning,” Seungyoun replied airily. Wooseok groaned.

Last week, Seungyoun had absolutely flipped when he heard that Wooseok didn’t have a suit tailored yet. “The Autumn Kickoff dance is next week, you moron!” He had scolded him. Then, he had dragged Wooseok to his father’s tailor, who had kindly offered to tailor him a suit within a week for half the price.

Wooseok had immediately refused, firstly because he had no intention of going to the Autumn Kickoff Dance, secondly because he couldn’t possibly ask the poor tailor to sew him a suit in such a short amount of time for such a small price. Of course, Seungyoun, being the persistent little brat that he was, had paid for the suit in secret and had sent all of Wooseok’s measurements to the tailor (being best friends, he knew all of Wooseok’s measurements by heart).

Now Wooseok really regrets being best friends with Seungyoun, because it was killing him to stand there while Seungyoun’s eyes essentially scoured him, looking for ways to refine his new outfit. It wasn’t all bad, though. Wooseok had to admit, the navy blue blazer and pants, white dress shirt and white sash across his front really complimented his visuals. He’d have to be careful not to let the sleeves of his jacket fall, however, because then the sleeveless nature of his white shirt would be revealed. 

On second thought, maybe he’d let his sleeve fall down a few times just to catch Seungyoun’s eye. He could tell that the elder had been thoroughly impressed when Wooseok exited the changing room without the blazer on.

“The suit really accentuates your ass, Seokie,” Seungyoun murmured as he observed him. At this, the tailor almost jabbed his needle into Wooseok’s skin in shock.

“What?” Wooseok spluttered, just as shocked as the tailor. “Stop looking at my ass, Youn!”

Seungyoun chuckled, grinning at him teasingly. “Whoever your date is, they’re going to be very, very lucky.”

“Fuck off!” Wooseok flipped Seungyoun off, annoyed, at which the tailor gave him a reprimanding look. He stood up, dusting his hands with a rather disapproving look on his face.

“Sir, your suit is ready now,” He said primly, nodding to Seungyoun before returning to the counter. Wooseok breathed out a sigh of relief, rushing to the changing room to change back into his regular clothes.

As he was changing, however, the little devil called Cho Seungyoun popped his head in obnoxiously - without warning. 

“Hey, I was wondering -”

“CHO SEUNGYOUN WHAT THE FUCK? I’M NOT WEARING ANY CLOTHES!”

“- Who are you going to the dance with?”

“GET OUT!” Wooseok covered himself shamefully and kicked at Seungyoun’s knees, forcing the elder to pull the curtain closed once again.

Wooseok’s face burned. It wasn’t like Seungyoun hadn’t seen Wooseok without a shirt or pants before - after being best friends for six years, they’d been through a  _ lot  _ of shit together. Still, the thought of Seungyoun seeing him without clothes made him panic, the whipped, gay side of him jumping out. 

How dare Cho Seungyoun make him feel like this?

“You still haven’t answered my question, Seokie,” Seungyoun said from the other side of the curtain. “Who’s the lucky guy or girl? Since you’re bi.”

Wooseok huffed, shoving the curtain open, now fully dressed and carrying his outfit. “I don’t have a date, Younie,” He said rather irately. “I told you, I didn’t want a suit because nobody’s asked me out.”

“Oh,” Seungyoun winced, giving Wooseok a pitiful look. “What about Jinhyuk? I heard he’s still single.”

Wooseok stared at him, dumbfounded. “Are you insane? You want me to go out with my ex? What the -”

“Sir, I must insist that you refrain from using such obscene language in my shop!” The distressed tailor angrily scolded Wooseok before taking the suit from him and carefully placing it in a bag. He then hurried the two out of his shop, hastily handing Seungyoun the receipt for the suit. “Good day to you both,” He snapped before shutting the door of his shop in their faces.

Seungyoun pouted at Wooseok. “Now you’ve made him grumpy. He was a good friend!”

“Do I look like I give a fuck?” Wooseok asked sarcastically, earning a “PLEASE REFRAIN FROM USING PROFANITIES” from inside of the shop. Wooseok rolled his eyes before he and Seungyoun began walking back to Seungyoun’s house, where the two of them would get ready for the dance in the evening.

“Be nice to the tailor, he made and washed your suit for you,” Seungyoun reminded Wooseok as the two walked back. Wooseok sighed, telling him to drop the subject.

On the way back to Seungyoun’s house, however, the two ran into a very stressed-out Kookheon, whose eyes bulged out of their sockets when he saw Seungyoun.

“Seungyoun!” Kookheon said, panicked. “Hi!”

Seungyoun looked genuinely confused as he stopped to speak with his friend. “Uh… what’s up?”

Kookheon took a deep breath, looking sheepish. “Look, I’m really sorry… I know I said I’d go with you to the dance, but Yuvin hyung just asked me out… and you  _ know  _ I’ve got a crush on him… I am so sorry for just ditching you like this… I’ll do your math homework for a month, I promise…” He rambled on and on with excuses and apologies until Seungyoun cut him off.

“Kookheon, relax. I’m okay. You should go to the dance with Yuvin hyung, it’ll be a really good opportunity for your… uh… relationship,” Seungyoun replied kindly.

Kookheon looked so guilty, Wooseok almost felt bad for him. “Are you sure you’re okay with it?” Kookheon asked worriedly. Seungyoun nodded nonchalantly, waving him off. “I’m fine, relax. You go get ready for the dance.”

Kookheon sighed in relief, thanking Seungyoun as he rushed off to get ready. Seungyoun and Wooseok laughed as they watched him go, finding the image of a gay-panic induced Kookheon very amusing indeed.

“I guess we’re both dateless now,” Seungyoun commented as the two entered his house. Wooseok nodded, not really caring much about it. “It’ll be fun, we can dance with anyone that way,” He replied jokingly, making Seungyoun laugh. The other’s laugh was so light and cheerful and beautiful, Wooseok could listen to him laugh all day.

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting ready for the dance, the two doing each other’s makeup and hair, helping each other straighten out their suits. They laughed and joked about all the people they planned on dancing with that night, though none of it was true. Wooseok only wanted to dance with one person, but that was the one person he wouldn’t be able to dance with at all.

Unless… 

No. He couldn’t do that.

But he could cover it up, couldn’t he? He could take it one step at a time. Maybe this would be his first step towards getting what he wanted.

For a few seconds, Wooseok just stood there, deliberating on his decision. He didn’t see Seungyoun staring at him oddly until the other coughed loudly.

“Um, Seokie? Are you okay?” He asked, concerned. Wooseok looked up at Seungyoun, taking a deep breath.

Fuck it.

“I was just wondering…” Wooseok began, and Seungyoun perked up, looking intrigued. Well, there was no turning back now.

“Would you go to the dance with me?”

\-----

“I’d love to go to your school’s dance with you, Yohanie,” Hangyul replied cheerfully as Yohan exhaled in relief. He and Hangyul had gone to the same middle school in Seoul before they both transferred to different high schools in New York City. Hangyul had been one of the only people who he had kept in contact with, since both of them were very close friends. Yohan also knew that Hangyul had a bit of a crush on him, but that part wasn’t important.

The school allowed students to bring dates from outside of the student body in order to increase the diversity and the social abilities of their students. They welcomed people from outside of the school to enter, as long as they were accompanied by a student from Mnet High. Yohan silently thanked every god in the sky for this rule, because if it didn’t exist, he would probably go to the dance dateless and lonely.

Truthfully speaking, Yohan felt awfully hurt. He had expected Seungwoo to ask him out, especially after their  _ Endgame  _ date (okay, it wasn’t really a date, but Yohan liked to think of it in that way). Even during their weekly bowling sessions, the two talked a lot and Seungwoo seemed really comfortable around Yohan. However, even after waiting and waiting for Seungwoo to ask him out, nothing had happened, and Yohan was thoroughly upset.

Being Hangyul’s best friend, Yohan explained it all to him just to clear the air. Hangyul understood immediately, comforting his friend and reassuring him that Seungwoo was probably just too scared to ask him. Yohan clung onto that hope, because if he saw Seungwoo with anyone else at the dance, he was pretty sure he’d break down sobbing.

“Hey, do you know Wooseok and Seungyoun? They came over to my ice cream shop a few weeks ago and we had a nice chat,” Hangyul asked out of the blue as he did Yohan’s makeup. Yohan raised his eyebrows, earning himself a slap on his arm for making Hangyul mess up his makeup.

“Yeah, I know them. We’re… sort of friends, I guess. They’re friends with my friends.”

“My, my.” Hangyul grinned, smiling at the other. “Is our Yohanie becoming  _ popular _ ?”

“Shut up.” Yohan pouted at him, careful not to move any other parts of his face. “I don’t care about that kind of stuff.”

Hangyul guffawed, almost dropping his eyebrow pencil. “Don’t bullshit me, Yohan-ah.”

“I don’t!” Yohan protested, but it was useless against his best friend. He knew him too well.

“Well, whatever your relationship with those two are, keep it positive, okay? Wooseok told me what he did to a person who bullied his friend, and believe me, it wasn’t pretty. Luckily, that person was very hard-headed, but I think you’d get plastic surgery and move to Antarctica if it ever happened to you,” Hangyul mentioned, smirking when the other let out an offended squeak.

“Why am I friends with you again?” Yohan asked, exasperated. His friend rolled his eyes in return.    
“Because you love me, you dork,” Hangyul replied smoothly. In return, he got hit in the cheek by a blush puff.

“Ow!” Declaring war, Hangyul drew a line between Yohan’s eyebrows, giving him a very exaggerated unibrow. Yohan yelped and tackled the other, attacking him with his years of taekwondo experience. Unfortunately, the other had a similar amount of taekwondo experience as well, and he retaliated, both of them playfully kicking and punching each other until they lay in a heap on Yohan’s bed, exhausted.

“I think I won that,” Yohan quipped, earning a slap in the stomach from Hangyul. “Bitch, I  _ clearly  _ defeated you,” He replied lazily.

“Yohan?” Yohan’s mother called from down the hall, sounding worried. “I heard some kicking sounds. Is everything alright?”

Yohan laughed. “Everything’s fine, eomma! Hangyul and I were just playing around.”

“Okay! Just coming to remind you that you should start heading out in a few minutes,” His mom replied, her voice visibly more cheerful. The two grinned at each other as they dusted themselves off, straightening their suits and fixing their hair.

“May I escort you to the dance, Prince Kim?” Hangyul asked teasingly. Yohan smiled at him, playing along with the charade.

“Very well, take me to my carriage, Lee Hangyul,” He replied, at which Hangyul stuck his tongue out playfully. Then, out of the blue, Hangyul picked Yohan up and carried him, bridal-style, screaming and kicking down the stairs and out the door, shooting his mom an apologetic smile before shoving Yohan into the shotgun seat of his car.

“Don’t surprise me like that, Gyul!” Yohan yelled angrily as Hangyul strapped himself into the driver’s seat. Hangyul smirked. “Then don’t order me to take you to your carriage, Yohan-ah.”

“Fuck you.” Yohan sighed as he leaned back into his chair, watching the houses pass by as Hangyul drove them to the school. The stars were beautiful that night, which made Yohan feel a little downcast that he’d be spending it inside a school gymnasium, without a certain handsome senior by his side.

A song came on the radio, ‘Me After You’ by Paul Kim. Yohan listened to the lyrics rather contemplatively, thinking about its meaning and about Seungwoo.

_ I was so happy after meeting you _

_ I was able to love you so much _

_ Because you embraced and understood _

_ My young and immature mind warmly _

Of course Seungwoo understood him. What he had said to him before  _ Endgame  _ really moved him.

_ “That doesn’t mean you should strive to change. That’s just who you are. There’s no point worrying about being disliked because you’re always going to find people who love you for who you are. Those people are the ones that are worth it.” _

So did Seungwoo really care about him? He had said that it was “for Yohan to decide, not him,” but Yohan didn’t know. He wasn’t so sure after Seungwoo hadn’t even told him who he was going to the dance with.

Yohan sang along quietly to  _ Me After You _ , looking out the window with a solemn expression. He fell into a deep and melancholy train of thought, even with the nagging voice at the back of his head telling him that this was ridiculous.

“Still mourning about Prince Han Charming?” Hangyul asked satirically, looking unimpressed. Yohan nodded sadly.

“I really like him, Hangyul. It seems like he understands me and he cares about me. I don’t know why he didn’t even tell me who he’s going to the dance with,” He grumped. Hangyul rolled his eyes and slapped Yohan on the cheek with one hand, keeping the other hand on the steering wheel as he parked the car.

“Get over it, Kim Yohan. There’s going to be so many more people that you’ll meet, so many more people that will love you just as much as you love them. Maybe Seungwoo just isn’t the right guy.”

Yohan sighed as he stepped out of the car, throwing Hangyul a blazer to put on. “Well, we’re about to find out, aren’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it gets really major in the next chapter
> 
> these pairings are very confusing so if they get too complicated please comment down below and say so!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the disco: part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's a bit of an early update, we had no school on wednesday so i wrote a 4.3k chapter that day!! the next chapter will probably be just as long and i'll try to lengthen chapters from now on. 
> 
> thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!

“So, just to confirm, I just have to stick to your side throughout the dance? I don’t have to slow dance with you or anything, right?” Jungmo asked quickly as the two walked up to the front door of the gymnasium.

Wonjin rolled his eyes, laughing at the other’s antics. “Well, if you insist…” He teased, smirking when the other flushed a deep red.

“Come on Mogu ~ let’s go inside,” He cooed, taking Jungmo’s hand and dragging him into the gymnasium. The minute they stepped in, they were hit with the loud sound of pop music playing, the neon fluorescence of the colourful lights flashing in their eyes, the screams of people singing and dancing along to the upbeat tunes. 

Wonjin quickly surveyed the gymnasium, identifying a long table covered with food and drinks to the far right of the room, a gigantic stage and a dee-jay machine set up in the centre of the room, and of course, the infamous bleachers that the teachers were too lazy to roll away. He cringed on the inside, remembering his rather… traumatising experience from last year’s disco. 

If he ever met Park Sunho again, he’d be sure to murder him.

After looking around for a bit, Wonjin caught sight of Wooseok, Seungyoun, Dongpyo and Minhee standing around the food and drinks table, Seungyoun and Minhee stuffing their faces with cake, Wooseok wiping both of their faces with tissue whenever the buttercream strayed too far away from their mouth. He grinned at the sight of his friends, waving at them before walking over to join them.

As they walked towards their friends, Wonjin chose to ignore Jungmo’s angry muttering, because frankly, he could tell how nervous Jungmo was just by standing beside him. _ Maybe Jungmo has feelings for you too, _A voice in the back of Wonjin’s head whispered to him. Was that even possible? Wonjin let himself consider the possibility, biting his lip as he subtly stole a glance at Jungmo.

The other’s eyes were darting around rapidly, looking at everything but Wonjin. His hand was trembling a little in Wonjin’s grasp, and he seemed to be sweating a bit as well. He took rather robotic steps, his composure stiff and uncomfortable.

Either he had a crush on Wonjin, or he hated his guts.

“HYUNGS! YOU’RE HERE!” Wonjin and Jungmo smiled as Dongpyo ran over to greet them, only to stop short when he saw their intertwined hands.

“Wait.” Dongpyo’s eyes widened and immediately, Wonjin realised his mistake.

_ Fuck _.

“WAIT.” The young sophomore’s jaw dropped open and Wonjin could almost _ see _his whole body vibrating.

“Dongpyo, maybe we should talk about this -” Wonjin began, but he was too late.

“OH MY GOD!” Dongpyo screeched, jumping up and down excitedly. He almost fell over after about the sixth jump, but by then, Minhee, Wooseok and Seungyoun had reached Dongpyo and Minhee had caught Dongpyo before he fell.

It was only after that that the six realised everyone in the room was staring at them.

“Dongpyo, what was that? I couldn’t hear you,” Wonjin muttered sarcastically. 

“There’s nothing to see here, mind your own business,” Wooseok, being the influential person that he was, quickly waved everyone away with a stern look. The chatting resumed and people moved away from staring at them, allowing the six to finally talk.

“What’s going on?” Minhee asked worriedly. “Why did Dongpyo scream?”

Dongpyo pointed at Jungmo and Wonjin, his finger shaking as he did so. “They’re _ dating _!” He scream-whispered to Minhee, Seungyoun and Wooseok. Wonjin sighed, closing his eyes and he prepared himself for their reactions.

“What?” Minhee squeaked, shocked.

“Bullshit,” Wooseok hissed, shaking his head in disbelief. “I don’t believe you.”

As if on cue, Kim Chaewon floated towards them, smiling eagerly. “I just wanted to say,” She quipped in a cheerful tone, “It makes me so happy to see that all of you aren’t ashamed to go to this dance with a partner of the same sex. I hope you know I’m supporting all of you, whether you’re dating or not.”

“We’re not,” Seungyoun and Wooseok replied simultaneously. “I asked him to go to the dance with me as friends, not as anything else,” Wooseok explained. “We’ve been best friends for six years, so it wouldn’t be awkward at all.”

Chaewon pouted, turning to Minhee and Dongpyo. “And you two?”

“Um… yeah, we’re dating,” Dongpyo replied, looking rather confused as to why some random junior girl was speaking to him.

Clapping her hands in delight, Chaewon squealed. “That’s great, congratulations! Wonjin and Jungmo, I already know you’re dating, so congratulations to you two as well,” She added while patting Wonjin on the back. “You know I had a crush on you before, but I’m over it now. I’m dating Minju. MINJU! SAY HI!”

From a few paces away, a girl with dark brown hair turned and smiled weakly, waving at the six of them. She looked rather nervous and introverted, but she looked at Chaewon with the most genuine smile Wonjin had ever seen. He felt relieved knowing that Chaewon was with someone who would treat her right.

“Congrats, Chaewon, that’s wonderful,” Wonjin replied awkwardly. Chaewon beamed back at him. “Thanks, Wonjinie!”

“Chaewon? Eunbi unnie wants us to go dance now,” Another girl with long brown hair and bangs called Chaewon. Chaewon sighed, flashing the six boys an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry, but Eunbi unnie made us all learn the dance to ‘FANCY’ by Twice and dared us to perform it here. I gotta go.” She explained the situation quickly to the six of them then rushed off, yelling: “I’M COMING, SAKURA!”

Wonjin watched her leave with a sense of relief, glad that she had gone. Chaewon was nice and all, but the other five boys looked so awkward around her, he had felt pity for them.

“So you two are actually dating?” Wooseok’s demanding question was the first to break the ice. Jungmo and Wonjin blushed, and Wonjin was about to reply when Jungmo beat him to it. “Yeah, we’re dating,” Jungmo replied, squeezing Wonjin’s hand affectionately. “We only started dating recently.”

Wooseok, Dongpyo and Minhee looked absolutely perplexed, but Seungyoun surprisingly didn’t seem affected at all. Wonjin narrowed his eyes, unsure why Seungyoun was unbothered with the idea of the two of them dating.

“Seungyoun hyung, you don’t seem too shocked about this,” Jungmo commented, just as suspicious as Wonjin. The elder simply shrugged nonchalantly.

“Honestly, I thought you guys had been dating for a while, only you were keeping it a secret from us,” Seungyoun explained. “I saw you guys making out under the bleachers at last year’s dance, so I figured you two had to have already been dating or something.”

As if someone had suddenly hit the brakes on Wonjin’s train of thought, he froze still, his mind going blank in panic. He could feel his heart stop, he could feel the colour drain from his face, he could feel his entire body stiffen up. He tried to speak, but no words came out - he was completely tongue-tied, completely lost.

It wasn’t like Wonjin hadn’t figured the news would get out sooner or later. He knew someone would find out, but he hadn’t expected it to be any of their friends, neither had he expected the news to be shared _ right in front of Jungmo _. He had always thought that someone would mention it to him in class or something and he’s just tell them to keep it quiet. He had never expected the secret to get out like this, and it caught him completely off guard.

The worst thing was watching Jungmo’s face morph from one of shock, to one of confusion, to one of realisation and horror. Jungmo let go of Wonjin’s hand like it was hot coal and Wonjin’s heart panged at the loss of contact. Wonjin kept his eyes trained to the ground, refusing to look Jungmo in the eye, because he couldn’t bare to see Jungmo’s horrified face. It would hurt too much.

“What?” Jungmo whispered, shellshocked. “We did _ what? _”

Seungyoun looked between Jungmo and Wonjin, his mouth forming a giant ‘O’ as he connected the dots. “Oh shit,” He muttered, backing away. “I think I have made matters much, much worse.”

“They _ made out _ ?” Wooseok asked in disbelief, glaring at the two of them. “First you’re dating, then you made out, and _ neither of you told us _?”

“I… I didn’t know,” Jungmo stammered, glancing from Wooseok and Seungyoun to Wonjin. “I wasn’t aware that we made out. I got drunk at last year’s dance because someone filled the pitchers with vodka instead of water. Wonjin and Eunbi noona told me they drove me home after I vomited… I don’t remember anything from that night.” 

Then Jungmo gasped as he turned towards Wonjin, narrowing his eyes. From the look on Jungmo’s face, Wonjin could tell that he had realised what had happened. “You…” Jungmo began, at a loss for words. “You knew, didn’t you?” He whispered. “You knew what happened and you _ lied to me _ ? We made out and you kept it a secret for _ one year _?”

Wonjin groaned, running his hands through his hair, agitated. “Look, Jungmo, I didn’t mean for you to find out! I thought I could just forget about it, because it didn’t mean anything…”

Jungmo scoffed incredulously. “It _ didn’t mean anything _ ? If that was the case, then why didn’t you just push me away immediately? Why did it last long enough that _ Seungyoun _saw us?”

“I didn’t know Seungyoun saw us…” Wonjin said helplessly, not knowing what to do. When Jungmo rolled his eyes at him and started to turn away, Wonjin grabbed onto his arm in protest. “Listen, I can explain, I promise,” He begged, every cell in his body praying that Jungmo would let him talk.

“No.” Jungmo glowered at Wonjin, shoving him away. “Just… leave me alone.”

Then he ran out of the gymnasium, leaving Wonjin standing there with a tear rolling down his cheek and a shattered heart.

\-----

“Seungwoo hyung.” 

Seungwoo sighed as he turned around, glaring at the junior standing behind him. “How many times are you going to sneak up on me, seriously?”

Jinhyuk laughed, winking at him as he leaned against the wall. Seungwoo had been watching the dance from a corner of the gymnasium, singing to himself quietly as he drank a cup of some alcoholic drink Yuvin had brought in for the seniors. He had actually planned on asking Yohan to the dance, but he ended up chickening out and not asking anyone. He was still figuring out his feelings for Yohan and Jinhyuk, and he felt like it would be unfair to ask Yohan when he wasn’t sure how he felt yet. He didn’t want to lead Yohan on.

Then he had caught sight of Yohan dancing and singing with another boy, and his heart had dropped into his stomach. He knew it. Yohan didn’t have any romantic feelings for him, he was already with someone else. Seungwoo could see it from the look on Yohan’s face - he looked happy, joyful, and carefree. Whoever he was dancing with, Yohan was smiling at them like they were his whole world. He looked at ease and at peace, and Seungwoo knew that Yohan was with the right person.

Seungwoo should’ve known it would never be him. How could Yohan ever like someone like him, a manipulative snake, a social climber, a fake friend, someone who lied and kept secrets from people that trusted him with his life? After what had happened with Jinhyuk, how could Seungwoo ever allow Yohan to end up with him? He would never allow it. Yohan deserved so much better.

Then there was the case of Jinhyuk, of course. Seungwoo had to admit, Jinhyuk was dressed awfully nicely that night. His simple black-and-white suit complimented his pale complexion, and his silver hair looked ethereal under the colourful lighting. He had changed so much from two years ago, when Seungwoo first liked him, but that clearly hadn’t affected the way Seungwoo felt about him at all.

“I didn’t sneak up on you, hyung,” Jinhyuk drawled, drawing Seungwoo out of his thoughts. “Although, my intuition tells me that you’re happy to see me here.”

Seungwoo pursed his lips. “What makes you think that?”

The silver-haired boy laughed, nodding towards the centre of the room, where Yohan danced along with his date in the middle of the crowd. “Yohan looks very happy to be there, doesn’t he, hyung?”

Seungwoo swallowed thickly, tearing his eyes away from Yohan in the crowd. “It doesn’t matter to me.”

“Of course it doesn’t,” Jinhyuk replied tersely. “You’d never make a move on him anyway, would you? You’re too _ scared _to do anything about it. Just like you were too scared to finish what you started two years ago, hm?”

Seungwoo glared at him, folding his arms across his chest. He would _ not _let Jinhyuk get on his nerves that night. “I could never do that, not after what happened to Wooseok. He was my best friend, in case you didn’t know.”

“Some best friend you are, Han Seungwoo,” The junior commented. Seungwoo wanted to scold him for his impoliteness, but he let it slide. “You gave up on me because you didn’t want Wooseok to get mad at you. You were scared of what he might do to you.” 

“I’m not scared of Wooseok,” Seungwoo replied. The other was not fazed.

“Maybe not now, but you were.” Jinhyuk straightened his blazer, which Seungwoo found annoyingly attractive. Fuck Lee Jinhyuk and his damned good looks.

“Why does this matter to you at all?” Seungwoo snapped back angrily. “You hate me. You told me to ‘fuck off’ in the group chat. Why aren’t you fucking _ leaving me alone _?”

Jinhyuk turned his head towards Seungwoo’s ever so slowly, his gaze turning serious. He walked closer and closer to Seungwoo, smirking when Seungwoo stiffened visibly. Then he leaned towards him to whisper something in his ear, and Seungwoo shivered when he felt the other’s breath against his neck.

“I’m giving you one last chance, Han Seungwoo,” Jinhyuk breathed. “Finish what you started. Then maybe I’ll forgive you for fucking up my life.”

Seungwoo froze, speechless and caught completely unprepared. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t do anything but stand there like a dumb idiot. Would he dare give in to what Jinhyuk told him to do? What if Wooseok found out? What if _ Yohan _found out? God, he could be shunned by the entire group - Seungyoun, Wooseok, Jungmo… even Yohan. They would hate him forever, they’d leave him out of everything they did, he’d be left alone. It would be so easy for Wooseok to just forget him, especially because he was a senior and wasn’t in any of their classes. Then he’d graduate and he may never see any of his friends. again because they’d never want to keep in contact with him. Even Eunbi would hate him, she had warned him not to do anything. He should’ve taken Eunbi’s advice two years ago. He couldn’t make that same mistake again.

The mere thought of losing all of his friends terrified him, but then there was Jinhyuk standing there, so close to him that Seungwoo could hear his breathing down his neck… Yes, he still had feelings for Jinhyuk, which Seungwoo found highly annoying… but feelings were feelings, weren’t they?

After a moment, Jinhyuk backed away, smirking at him. He shook his head at the elder one, looking disappointed.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to do it,” Jinhyuk whispered. “You coward.”

Seungwoo wasn’t sure what happened next, but something in him snapped and he stepped forward, blocking Jinhyuk from leaving. One hand clasped onto Jinhyuk’s collar and he pulled Jinhyuk towards him, closing the distance between them. The other’s eyes widened for a second, slightly shocked, but then he smirked, his eyes darkening as they bore straight through Seungwoo’s, taunting him, daring him to go on.

Seungwoo did a lot of shit things, but he would never step away from a challenge. Especially not a challenge coming from a rather attractive silver-haired boy in a perfectly styled suit.

“I’m not a coward,” Seungwoo whispered into whatever space was left between them. 

Jinhyuk sneered arrogantly. “Prove it.”

Seungwoo leaned in closer, not breaking eye contact with the younger. If Jinhyuk thought he was a coward, he thought wrong.

Then Seungwoo closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Jinhyuk’s and kissing him for the first time.

\-----

Yohan was enjoying himself a little too much. The speakers were blasting BLACKPINK music non-stop and Yohan just _ had _to dance along to it. He couldn’t see Seungwoo in the crowd, perhaps because Seungwoo was a hardcore ONCE and… well, he didn’t exactly like BLACKPINK very much.

Even without Seungwoo, however, Yohan still had the time of his life dancing along with Hangyul, both of them busting out all of the memorised dance moves from BLACKPINK’s short but legendary discography. Hangyul was a great party friend - he was energetic, cheerful, and confident, not giving a shit about what other people thought of him. His dance to _ Forever Young’s _dance break was, in particular, a huge hit, with a crowd gathering around him to watch. Yohan whooped and cheered along with the crowd, laughing at the sight of his friend’s funny but excellent dance. 

“Congratulations, Hangyul, you just twerked in front of the entire school,” Yohan teased his friend, patting him on the back. Hangyul merely shrugged, grinning at him. “It doesn’t matter,” He replied. “I don’t go to this school, so I doubt anyone here is going to see me again.”

“Actually, Dongpyo just filmed all of it.”

“What?” Yohan laughed as he watched his friend whirl around, staring at the younger sophomore in horror. Dongpyo gulped, trying to look innocent despite being caught in the act.

“Delete that!” Hangyul cried, but Dongpyo merely winked at him, typing for a little bit, just as Yohan’s own phone pinged. Yohan checked his notification and smiled widely when he saw that Dongpyo had just sent him the video.

“Thank you Dongpyo, you’re now my favourite dongsaeng,” Yohan said gratefully to the younger. Dongpyo smirked, before his eyes widened when he caught sight of Hangyul running towards him in mock anger. 

“Delete the video!” Hangyul yelled, reaching for Dongpyo’s phone. Dongpyo squealed and ran away, hiding behind Minhee as Yohan held Hangyul back.

Hangyul wasn’t actually mad, but he was clearly overexaggerating his reaction, looking derangedly furious. Yohan couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he hugged Hangyul from behind.

“Gyul, I promise I won’t show anyone the video,” Yohan teased, ruffling Hangyul’s hair. “I’ll just watch it on my own and laugh to myself.”

Hangyul sighed, giving into Yohan’s tight grip and leaning back. Of course, this caught Yohan by surprise and he toppled over, unprepared to carry all of Hangyul’s weight. The two sprawled onto the floor of the gymnasium, laughing uncontrollably.

Hangyul always knew how to make Yohan smile. Ever since the first time they became friends, Yohan had always felt so happy around his best friend.

_ It was their third year of grade school. Yohan walked into the classroom timidly, keeping his eyes trained on the floor and sitting down on a desk near the back. He refused to make eye contact with anyone, hoping that he could just stay unnoticed. He didn’t want people making fun of him or anything like that. _

_ “Hey, are you new here?” Yohan looked up to see a boy around his height, with big eyes and a soft smile looking at him. He smiled even wider when Yohan met his gaze. _

_ “I’m Lee Hangyul.” _

_ Yohan bit his lip, offering Hangyul a small smile. “I’m Kim Yohan.” _

_ “Are you upset?” Hangyul looked genuinely concerned. “What’s wrong?” _

_ “I’m fine,” Yohan replied quickly. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just shy.” _

_ The other grinned, reaching over to pat Yohan on the back. Of course, his arm was far too short, and when he did so, he fell off his chair, crashing onto the floor. _

_ “Are you okay?” Yohan shrieked, surprised. He was terrified that Hangyul had injured himself trying to pat his back. God, why did he have to mess everything up? _

_ But then Hangyul stood back up, laughing as he dusted himself off and apologised to their rather irate mathematics teacher. “I’m fine, Yohan. Nothing’s hurt… except my pride.” _

_ Yohan giggled, finding the other rather amusing. Maybe he would actually be okay here after all. _

_ They were in middle school when Yohan first developed a crush. Of course, it was a stupid crush, he had some ridiculous obsession with Hwang Yunseong from his English class. Naturally, Hangyul had pointed out to him that he was too scared to ever try to talk to Yunseong at all, at which Yohan made it his responsibility to talk to the boy and prove Hangyul wrong. _

_ Unfortunately for poor Yohan, when he first tried talking to the boy, all that came out was a jumble of nonsensical words, before he yelled ‘YOU HAVE A NICE FACE’ and ran away, leaving Yunseong completely perplexed. _

_ Yohan had spent that night crying with Hangyul by his side. Hangyul had tried to tell him that it wasn’t a big deal - maybe Yunseong did like him, maybe he was just overwhelmed. Yohan clung onto that theory, and that was how he somehow managed to not use up Hangyul’s entire stock of tissue boxes in one night. _

_ Then the next day, Yunseong had approached Yohan and explained to him that he was already dating someone - Keum Donghyun. _

_ That night, Hangyul went to the store to buy more tissue boxes. _

_ No matter what, Hangyul had always been there for Yohan. He listened to every stupid thing Yohan said, every weird philosophy (such as ‘if a tomato is a fruit, does that mean ketchup is a smoothie?’), and every long ass rant about whoever his crush was. He and Yohan had been through a lot together, which was why Yohan was devastated when he found out that the two of them would not be attending the same school in New York City. _

_ “It doesn’t matter, Yohan-ie,” Hangyul had told him as they both prepared to board their flight. “We’ll still be in the same neighborhood. I’m not going anywhere, trust me.” _

_ “Promise you won’t find a new best friend?” Yohan asked, pouting. Hangyul laughed, smiling at him with that easygoing smile that Yohan found comfort in. _

_ “Promise.” _

“Hey, listen! It’s ‘Love Shot’ by EXO,” Hangyul exclaimed, cheering as he ran into the center of the stage to bust out his moves. Yohan laughed, watching and clapping for his best friend as he, Seungyoun and Wooseok danced to the song as a trio. Wooseok stood in the center and Yohan was amazed at how good a dancer Wooseok was. He had incredible presence when he was performing, even if it was just for a joke. He radiated confidence everywhere, whether he was doing the ‘killing part’ move from Love Shot or just walking past people.

Yohan wanted to be like him.

The dance went on and on, Yohan and Hangyul either cheering or dancing along to the songs being blasted from the school’s speakers. Yohan let himself relax and enjoy the music, not worrying about Seungwoo at all.

Then a TWICE song, ‘FANCY’, came on and Seungwoo was the first thing that came to Yohan’s mind.

Yohan looked around for Seungwoo excitedly, hoping that he’d get a glimpse of the elder dancing. FANCY was one of TWICE’s most popular and iconic songs, surely Seungwoo would have joined the crowd by now.

Then he saw them.

Yohan caught sight of a tall, broad-shouldered figure in the corner of the room, standing abnormally close to a silver-haired boy. He knew Seungwoo well enough to recognise him anywhere, even if he had his back to him.

Yohan walked closer, about to call for Seungwoo to join them. However, as soon as he got a clearer look at what was going on, he stopped cold.

Seungwoo and the silver-haired boy were kissing - and it wasn’t exactly the soft kind of kiss either. The other boy was tangling his hands in Seungwoo’s hair, pulling on the brown strands with so much force and passion, Yohan thought he would surely pull his hair off. Seungwoo had his arms wrapped around the other boy’s waist and his hands moved restlessly around his hip bones, trying to pull the other boy closer despite the evident lack of space between them. Seungwoo rolled his hips down against the other boy’s and the other boy gasped, moaning as he did so. Then Seungwoo captured the other boy’s lips again, kissing him fiercely but meaningfully as if he had been starving and could finally eat. Neither boy seemed worried about being seen, but then again, they were standing in a rather secluded area of the gymnasium.

For a few seconds, Yohan could do nothing but stand there in shock as Seungwoo threw everything into his kisses, kissing down the other boy’s neck and biting hard. The action sent some disgusting feeling ripping through Yohan’s stomach - he hated the other boy, he wanted him _ gone _, he wanted to be the one in Seungwoo’s arms. He felt the tears rising in his eyes and he tore his gaze away from the two of them, trembling. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t speak. All he knew was that he had to get out of there.

“Yohan? Where are you?” Hangyul’s voice called out for him but Yohan ignored it. Hangyul would come and find him, eventually.

Then Yohan ran out of the gymnasium, sobbing as his heart splintered into a million little pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was my sad attempt at a cliffhanger... 
> 
> quick disclaimer: i'm not even close to being 16 yrs old yet ,so i definitely won't be writing any smut, if you were looking for that this is not the place for you, sorry :(
> 
> there will be some making out i suppose because this can't all be fluff. the writing for seungwoo/jinhyuk is about as provocative as it's going to get.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the disco pt.2 - here's a 5K chapter for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would firstly like to say that this chapter includes physical abuse and graphic depictions of violence. In addition to this, a character comes into a very close encounter with rape, however it does not actually happen. Even if the rape does not actually happen, I would like to make it very clear that it does not make the situation any better. Any form of non-consensual actions taken upon someone is a crime in itself and no one should ever even be threatened with the possibility of rape. I tried to be as sensitive as possible and I ended the attack very early on in order to prevent writing any inconsiderate parts to the story. I would also like to say that this level of seriousness and of violence will not be a recurrent theme in this fanfiction.
> 
> If I have written anything inconsiderate or problematic, please comment down below and inform me of it, I will change it immediately. I hope you all know that I was not pressured into writing this or anything, I made the choice to do so because I thought that it would enhance the story. I do realise that the chatting scenes afterwards are very light and comedic but I did not mean to trivialise the previous scene at all. Rape and violence are very serious topics and should not be taken lightly.
> 
> Thank you for all of your support and I hope you find this chapter interesting.

_ "Would you go to the dance with me?" _

Seungyoun had never imagined, in all his life, that miracles could ever come so easily to him. He had never imagined that he'd get a chance to go with Wooseok to the dance, not if he wanted to protect their friendship. He had never imagined that Wooseok would be the one to ask him to the dance. That meant something because Seungyoun imagined a lot of... creative things.

_ "I…" Seungyoun stuttered, lost. He was tongue-tied - he didn't know what to say. _

_ Wooseok flushed red, clearly embarrassed. "Just as friends, of course," He said quickly (as if that made things any better). Now he had established that both of them had been thinking otherwise. _

_ "Uh…" Seungyoun hated that his body shut down when under a large amount of stress. He hated this, especially when he was now embarrassing himself in front of his crush, looking like a damned idiot who couldn't form coherent sentences. _

_ Wooseok looked down at his feet, sheepish. "It's alright, I understand that it might be awkward," He backtracked, waving his hands in front of him. "It doesn't really matter." _

_ "No, wait." Seungyoun finally managed to get the words out. "I… I'd like to go to the dance with you. You're my best friend, there's no better person I could spend tonight with." _

_ Then Wooseok beamed at him, and Seungyoun melted on the spot. _

"Would you look at that, Seokie, they're playing FAKE LOVE," Seungyoun commented as he nudged the younger one teasingly. "I think everyone's dying for another performance from our Love Shot centre."

Wooseok laughed, shaking his head as the two looked over towards Hangyul, who was now talking and dancing with Yohan. The three had done an impromptu performance of EXO's Love Shot when it had come on, fueled by their hardcore EXO-L status and the hours of hard work the two had put into learning the Love Shot dance. It was utterly coincidental that Hangyul knew the entire choreography as well.

Seungyoun remembered watching Wooseok learn the dance, completely in awe of his god-tier looks and his presence when performing. They had been part of a dance troupe in their eighth and ninth years, but they quit after Wooseok said that he wanted to focus more on academics and his vocal lessons. Seungyoun had also been promoted to Captain of his club's soccer team, leading to him having no time for their dance lessons anymore. Nevertheless, the two were still rabid K-Pop fans; therefore, they had taken it upon themselves to learn the dances by themselves. So far, they had learnt all the BLACKPINK dances, several EXO dances, a few BTS dances and multiple TWICE dances as well. Their dance sessions were always filled with the two of them teasing and laughing at each other, not caring how awful their dancing turned out. 

When it came to Love Shot, however, Seungyoun always just stared at Wooseok. He didn't comment, he didn't throw around any jokes or jabs, he just watched as Wooseok poured his all into the dance. The 'killing part' of Love Shot killed Seungyoun every time, because how could he not die when Wooseok's cat eyes were staring straight into his with that god-damned seductive look? 

Yes, Seungyoun knew he was whipped.

No, he wasn't planning on doing anything about it.

A notification pinged on his phone, and Seungyoun checked it quickly to see that Dongpyo had sent him a video of the three of them doing Love Shot. The message after the video read: "hyung, we know you're gay, but maybe try making it less blatantly obvious". At first glance, Seungyoun had no idea what the sneaky sophomore was talking about. However, after he saw the first second of the Love Shot video, he understood why. He had kept his eyes trained on Wooseok the entire time, and his face was red as a tomato.

Oh well.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Wooseok chirped, leaning over to see what Seungyoun was watching. Seungyoun laughed, shaking his head as he tilted his phone towards Wooseok to show him the video. "Apparently, Dongpyo filmed us dancing to Love Shot," He commented. Wooseok grinned, his eyes glued to the screen as he observed their dance.

"It looks okay, actually," Wooseok murmured as they both watched. "We really nailed that body roll… and we look so cool with three people! I want to get Hangyul to join us in dance sessions, that will be so much fun…"

Seungyoun frowned, not liking the idea of Hangyul joining them in dance. It wasn't that he didn't like Hangyul - Hangyul was a great person - but those dance sessions were special to him. He liked having time alone with Wooseok because he could be himself without worrying about being judged.

Seungwoo had warned Seungyoun that he was a little possessive of Wooseok. He was with Wooseok almost all the time, and they did virtually everything together. When Wooseok had first started branching out to Dongpyo and his friends, Seungyoun had gotten a little jealous that he had developed such a close relationship with Minhee. He knew that Jungmo had the same issue - the two of them were Wooseok's closest friends, the two were Wooseok's go-to companions when he had to talk to them about something. Secretly, Seungyoun was pretty sure that Wooseok liked him better, but Jungmo was his best friend as well. He would never tell him that, no matter how possessive Seungyoun was.

Whenever Seungyoun got jealous, however, he reminded himself of the time when he, Jungmo and Seungwoo all camped out in the hospital waiting until Wooseok had woken up. He reminded himself of the fear that he had felt upon watching Wooseok in the operating room. He reminded himself that he would do anything to stay friends with Wooseok, regardless of how close their relationship was. The possibility of losing Wooseok had made Seungyoun realise that it didn't matter if he wasn't Wooseok's #1. All that mattered was that Wooseok was still there for him.

"Younie…" Wooseok's voice trailed off uncertainly, which immediately caught Seungyoun's attention. Uh-oh.

Wooseok pointed at the part of the screen where Seungyoun's face was, frowning as he looked up at the elder. "Were you staring at my ass?"

Seungyoun's eyes widened as he checked the screen, only to come to the realisation that yes, he had in fact been staring at Wooseok's ass during the dance, and yes, Wooseok now knew that. If it hadn't been for this happening before at the tailor's, maybe he could have passed it off as a joke, but Wooseok's suspicious look told him that it wouldn't work now. 

"Um… perhaps I was," Seungyoun stuttered, not really knowing how to respond. It wasn't every day that your best friend asked you if you were staring at their ass, after all. How was he supposed to react?

Wooseok narrowed his eyes. "You seem to really enjoy doing that, Younie," He commented. Seungyoun raised his hands up in defeat. "Okay, fine, that's true, but everyone likes to look at your ass! I mean, have you seen it?"

In hindsight, that was a stupid question. What kind of person just stood in front of the mirror to look at their ass?

Luckily for Seungyoun, Wooseok just shook his head and hit Seungyoun lightly on the shoulder. "Whatever, you dork," He replied calmly. "Better make sure not to show this video to any of your future boyfriends, though."

"Why, because they'll get jealous or because they'll ditch me for you?" Seungyoun asked teasingly. At this, Wooseok hit him once again, this time a little bit harder. "Shut up," Wooseok rolled his eyes as he turned away from Seungyoun. "That reminds me though, do you like anyone in our year? Last year you told me you didn't, but I'm just asking for updates. I can set you up, you know," He offered kindly. "I have everyone in our year wrapped around my little finger. Well, except for Yuri and his gang, but then again, I can easily blackmail them into doing what I want."

Seungyoun laughed, giving Wooseok a sceptical look. "I don't need you to set me up with anyone, Seokie. Besides, you'd never be able to set me up with the person that I like."

Upon hearing this, Wooseok's eyebrows shot up so fast, Seungyoun was afraid they'd fly off his forehead. "So you do have a crush!" Wooseok exclaimed, shocked. "Dude! Why didn't you ask them to go to the dance with you? Unless… oh my god, are you crushing on Kookheon?"

"What?" Seungyoun shook his head rapidly. "No, I don't have a crush on Kookheon, relax." He chuckled at the thought of it, not even able to imagine a world where that was possible. "Kookheon isn't my type."

Humming, Wooseok raised his eyebrows suggestively at Seungyoun. "Is that so? What is your type now?"

This little shit, Seungyoun thought. He and Wooseok had talked about these kinds of things before, so it wasn't uncomfortable, but Wooseok had the analogy that one's romantic preferences often fluctuated during adolescence. He was determined to know everything about Seungyoun, all the time. He wanted to be 'updated'.

Nevertheless, if Wooseok wanted to play this little teasing game, then Seungyoun would play too. He decided to make things a little more interesting.

"Well," Seungyoun began, "My ideal type is someone kind, considerate and smart. I want someone who will deal with all of my stupid antics and ideas, someone who can keep me in check but also fool around with me. Of course, it has to be someone I'm comfortable with, someone I trust and someone who I can talk to about everything."

Wooseok whistled. "You're high maintenance, Cho Seungyoun," He joked. "But seriously, that was some deep stuff. I expected you to be more interested in real stuff."

"Real stuff? Like what?" Seungyoun challenged him.

"Uh, appearance? Height? The shape of their ass? Believe me, the list goes on and on," Wooseok quipped swiftly. Seungyoun stopped for a second, knowing that Wooseok wasn't the type of person to look for that in a partner. He was perplexed until he saw Wooseok's smirking face, and then he knew that the other was just teasing him.

"Oh come on, Seokie," Seungyoun groaned as Wooseok burst into laughter. "I just looked at your ass twice, okay? Let it go, or else Dongpyo's going to find out, and then the entire school will know."

"Okay, fine," Wooseok relented, looking more solemn. "Are you sure you can't tell me who your crush is?" He begged Seungyoun, giving him his doe-eyed expression. Seungyoun didn't know how someone could be so cute and lethal at the same time.

Hope started creeping into Seungyoun's heart, a little voice telling him that maybe this was the right time to confess. The two were talking is soft, murmured voices and the music blaring from the speakers would cover up their conversation from everyone else. It would be awfully cliche to confess to Wooseok now, but when would he ever get the chance again? Now, if Wooseok rejected him, then at least he'd be able to disappear in the crowd and go sob on his own.

"Okay, I'll tell you who my crush is," Seungyoun said reluctantly, gathering up all his courage. Wooseok perked up, listening as Seungyoun spoke.

"I… I've liked this guy for a while now. He's charming, and I like everything about him. I can't imagine a world without him."

For some reason, Wooseok's expression turned darker, and he looked more dangerous as if something had upset him.

"Seungyoun."

"I guess I was too scared to tell him about my crush," Seungyoun continued on, trying to ignore Wooseok's change of mood. He prepared himself to hold back tears because soon he was sure he'd be running away to the bathroom to cry.

"Seungyoun, look." Wooseok pointed towards something behind Seungyoun, and Seungyoun's nervousness washed away quickly, replaced with fear. The look in Wooseok's eyes did not promise anything peaceful. When he turned around to see what Wooseok was pointing at, he saw Yohan running out of the gymnasium, followed by Yuri, Mahiro, Seobin and Jyun Hao. A few seconds afterwards, Hangyul followed them as well, looking concerned.

"Oh shit." Seungyoun gulped in horror. "We have to stop them."

Wooseok nodded at him, his face a mix of anger and terror. The two of them quickly manoeuvred through the crowds of students, running out of the gymnasium to stop Yuri and his gang from inflicting whatever cruel things they planned to do to Yohan. 

\-----

Yohan didn't stop running until he was far from the gymnasium, where he couldn't hear the sounds of 'FANCY' playing in his ears, reminding him of what he had seen. He ran all the way to the boys' changing rooms, slamming the door shut behind him before he crumpled onto one of the benches, letting himself cry all he wanted.

He sobbed into his hands, gulping and sniffling as he did so. Now, when he was sitting here alone, he let all the feelings erupt inside of him, feeling a mix of sadness, jealousy and anger. He was devastated that Seungwoo didn't reciprocate his feelings. After watching him and the silver-haired boy kiss like that, he knew that Seungwoo could never like him back in the same way. He had put so much faith into Seungwoo - he had truly believed that for once, maybe his love life would work out. For once, perhaps he'd be in a committed and happy relationship like those ones that he saw on TV. Of course, Yohan knew that these relationships on TV were never realistic, no matter how real they seemed. Not everyone has a crush on someone who reciprocates the feelings. He was just disappointed that he had to be amongst those unlucky people.

He had really thought Seungwoo would be different. Seungwoo had been kind to him since day 1, introducing himself to Yohan and smiling at him, despite Wooseok's apparent coldness towards Yohan. He had reassured Yohan after Yohan ran away from Wooseok in fear. He had invited Yohan to see Endgame with him even if he had just met him. Throughout the past month, he had always smiled at Yohan when they passed each other in the halls, and he had spoken to Yohan comfortably like they were good friends.

Yohan should've known that the feelings stopped there. Seungwoo liked him as a friend, but he'd never be interested in Yohan romantically. Frankly, who could blame him? Yohan was a nervous wreck - he was quiet, he wasn't very opinionated, he was a pushover… how could someone as incredible as Seungwoo ever like him?

Yohan heard the door open, and he sat up quickly, trying to compose himself.

"Yohan?" A low voice called from the doorway. Yohan sighed in relief - Hangyul had come to get him.

"Hey, Hangyul," He burbled weakly, "I'm here."

A figure walked into sight a few moments later, and Yohan smiled at him, although he could not see very well through his tears. "Hangyul, thank god you're here -" He began.

Then three more figures appeared, and Yohan realised that the first figure wasn't Hangyul at all.

"Well, well," Park Yuri sneered as he, Seobin, Jyun Hao and Mahiro surrounded Yohan. "Look what we have here, boys."

Yohan's eyes widened in fear as he wiped his tears away quickly, standing up and holding two fists in front of his chest. "Stay away from me," He warned, but the crack in his voice undermined his whole 'strong' facade.

"Or what?" Seobin asked, raising an eyebrow. "What will you do, hmm? Beat us up?"

Mahiro laughed loudly. "You may be good at taekwondo, but you're too scared to hurt us, aren't you?"

"Leave me alone," Yohan said once again, trembling. "I said, leave me alone!"

Then Yohan ran forward and punched Yuri in the stomach, watching as the leader of the four doubled over, coughing as he glared at Yohan. Yohan was immediately filled with fear, frozen under Yuri's cold and furious stare.

The next few words that Yuri uttered sealed Yohan's fate.

"Teach him a lesson."

As fast as lightning, Jyun Hao, Seobin and Mahiro advanced on Yohan, dodging his punches and kicks with surprisingly fast reflexes. Mahiro sent a flying kick to Yohan's shins, and it hit home, making Yohan collapse onto the floor in pain. He tried to fight back, but he was sorrowfully outnumbered by both his attackers and by the fear within him. The three attacking him were quite skilled in self-defence as well, and he didn't stand a chance, not in the state he was in.

Taking advantage of Yohan's fall, Seobin socked Yohan in the diaphragm, sending him reeling back into a bench. Then Jyun Hao pummeled him with punches and kicks, leaving several bruises and cuts. Yohan tried to cry out for help, but every time he did so, one of the three would cover Yohan's mouth and silence him.

After what seemed like forever, Yuri told Jyun Hao, Seobin and Mahiro to stop. He walked over to Yohan, who was lying on the floor, sobbing and too injured to move. Yohan cried for Hangyul to come running in right then and there. He prayed for someone to come and help him.

"It's such a pity," Yuri whispered as he looked down at Yohan. "Such a pretty boy was influenced by the wrong kind of people." He turned to Jyun Hao, Seobin and Mahiro. "Leave us alone," He ordered, and the three obediently walked out of the changing rooms. 

"I think," Yohan choked out angrily, spitting blood, "I can judge who the 'wrong kind' of people are for myself."

Yuri laughed, pulling Yohan up and shoving him against the lockers. This time, however, he didn't look like he wanted violence. No, there was something else in Yuri's eye, something that promised much, much worse.

"Then your judgement is flawed, Kim Yohan," Yuri whispered back. He moved his other hand down Yohan's cheek, smiling viciously. "I'm not in the mood to beat you up today. We wouldn't want to ruin your pretty face, now would we?" His hand moved down from Yohan's cheek to his chest, moving lower and lower down his body. Yohan's eyes widened in fear when he realised what Yuri was doing.

"No," Yohan gasped, shaking his head as the tears came streaming down his face again. "Stop."

"Hmm," Yuri reached for Yohan's belt buckle, roughly unbuckling Yohan's trousers with a sinister smile. His hand moved inside, and Yohan struggled against him, grabbing onto Yuri's arm and trying to push him away. However, Yuri was much stronger than him, and he quickly flipped Yohan onto his front, shoving him chest-first against the lockers forcefully. Yohan panicked, terrified of what was going to happen to him, terrified of what Yuri might do to him. His entire body ached from the injuries he sustained when Seobin, Jyun Hao and Mahiro had beaten him up. Still, it was nothing compared to the trepidation Yohan was feeling right now. He tried to kick and punch, but Yuri easily held him off, pushing him against the locker and preventing him from moving. He tried throwing himself to the right, trying to escape from the side, but Yuri's grip was like iron. Yohan cried in pain and in terror, knowing he had no hope.

"_ Help! _ " Yohan screamed at the top of his lungs, crying as Yuri advanced on him. " _ Help me! Someone! Please! _"

Then, as if it were a miracle, the door burst open and Hangyul, Wooseok and Seungyoun stormed in. Yohan caught sight of Seungyoun dragging Mahiro, Jyun Hao and Seobin by their collars towards them, the three of Yuri's cronies all beaten up and bloody. Automatically, Yuri pulled away from Yohan, eyes widening as he realised he had been caught.

"Get the _ fuck _away from him," Hangyul snarled at Yuri, his voice laced with pure fury. His eyes were alight with a burning fire, his entire aura radiating anger and disgust. Yohan had never seen Hangyul this upset before, and he knew that this wouldn't end well for Yuri.

Yuri made a run for the door, trying to escape, but Wooseok quickly stepped in his way and struck him across the jaw, sending him stumbling back into the benches with a pained grunt. Hangyul then round-house kicked him in the face, most likely breaking Yuri's nose since blood splattered all over Yuri's cheeks. Hangyul had no mercy on the boy, proceeding to side-kick him in the chest, the sickening sound of bones cracking resounding throughout the entire room. Hangyul walked forward, advancing on Yuri with an enraged expression. He looked utterly possessed, his body moving on autopilot as he pummelled Yuri to the ground. He sent blow after blow as if he would never be satisfied until every bone in Yuri's body had been broken. Despite Yuri's screams for him to stop, Hangyul did not such thing. Instead, he hammered down on him relentlessly until Yuri was a bruised and bloody mess on the floor, in a state much worse than Yohan's. Hangyul stepped forward, ready to deliver another blow when Yohan finally found the words to say.

"Gyul, stop," Yohan coughed out, meeting Hangyul's gaze with his own. "You've done enough. Stop."

Hangyul glared at Yuri, shaking his head lividly. "He tried to rape you, Yohan. He deserves more than this."

"I know he does," Yohan replied, more firmly this time. "But that doesn't mean you should stoop down to his level just to give him what he deserves. Don't be like him. You are so much better than that."

"Yohan's right, Hangyul," Wooseok said from the side, walking over to pull Hangyul away from Yuri. "Let him be."

Yohan watched as his best friend breathed in and out slowly, calming himself down. He kept on glowering at Yuri with unrivalled anger, but he reluctantly backed away, unclenching his fists as he turned to Yohan.

"We have to get you to the hospital," Hangyul said worriedly, rushing over to help Yohan up. He let Yohan put his whole weight on him, carefully helping him walk step-by-step to the door. Yohan clung onto him as if he were the last lifeboat on a sinking ship, not wanting to ever let go. He watched as Seungyoun let Mahiro, Jyun Hao and Seobin go with a sharp and strict warning, gritting his teeth through the pain in his body. He could not feel any emotions then - he was too shocked to do anything at the moment. He let himself relax in Hangyul's grip, knowing that at least, he was safe.

Wooseok and Seungyoun helped place Yohan in Hangyul's car, careful not to accidentally hit one of his injuries. They found several bandages in a first-aid kit in the trunk, using them to put pressure on Yohan's cuts as Hangyul drove them to the hospital.

After Wooseok and Seungyoun had tended to Yohan to the best of their abilities, Hangyul finally spoke up. "What happened, Yohan?" He asked gently, looking into the rearview mirror to meet Yohan's gaze. His expression held no signs of fury, only concern and worry for his best friend.

It was at this moment that Yohan burst into tears again, crying as he explained what had happened. He told them how terrified he had felt when Mahiro, Seobin and Jyun Hao had started beating him up. He spoke about how his fear only doubled when Yuri made a move on him. He told them how he had laid there, sobbing and screaming while Yuri and his gang hurt him. He ignored the details that made his stomach flip, and his mind shut down - he didn't think he'd be able to finish his sentence if he got into those details.

As he spoke, Hangyul became more and more upset, and by the end, Yohan was pretty sure Hangyul was about to rip the steering wheel off of the car.

"I swear to god," He hissed. "I'll destroy him. Yuri will pay for what he did."

Seungyoun coughed loudly, clearly a sign for Hangyul to calm down. "I think we can all agree that what Yuri did was unforgivable," He said with an air of finality. "However, I don't think Yohan would want you to do anything more to him. You already hurt him enough. He's gotten what he deserves," The eldest spoke wisely and sensibly. 

The car jerked sharply to the right as they turned a corner, making Yohan body lean uncontrollably into Wooseok’s. “I’m so sorry,” Yohan immediately apologised, eyes widening. However, Wooseok merely gave him a concerned look, not upset at all. “No, it’s fine, are you okay? Did that hurt?”

Yohan shook his head, surprised at the elder’s response. He sounded genuinely worried about Yohan, like they were close friends, despite the fact that they didn’t really speak much when the two squads hung out.

“Hangyul, drive more carefully,” Seungyoun scolded lightly. “You could have hurt Yohan.”

From the front of the car, Hangyul sighed, nodding reluctantly. “I’m sorry, Yohan-ie,” He apologised kindly. “I’m just really upset that you got hurt.” 

Yohan smiled back at his friend. “It’s okay,” He replied. “Thank you for saving me.”

\-----

**CHAT NAME: extended family™**

**@woosatan: **ok kids time to welcome a new member of our group

**woosatan added dancegyul to the chat**

**@woosatan: **this is hangyul, he’s a junior like me, he’s yohan’s friend

**@dancegyul: **hi

**@teapyo: **WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON

**@teapyo: **WHY IS YOHAN HYUNG IN THE HOSPITAL

**@teapyo: **also hi hangyul hyung, i’m dongpyo

**@dohyonwantscake: **wait WHAT

**@dohyonwantscake: **yohan hyung is in the hospital?? omg 

**@seungwoo: **what happened? 

**@woodzyooouuun: **basically, yuri and his clones beat yohan up in the boys changing rooms

**@woosatan: **yuri almost raped him

**@junniebaby: **oh my god

**@dohyonwantscake: **that's awful

**@kangmini: **i hope yohan hyung is okay, that must be really traumatising

**@dancegyul: **wooseok, seungyoun and i found them before yuri could do anything major

**@woosatan: **hangyul got really mad and beat yuri up

**@woodzyooouuun: **and then we brought yohan to the hospital to treat his injuries

**@hamwonjin: **diagnosis?

**@woosatan: **thankfully just a fractured tibia and a lot of bruises

**@dohyonwantscake: **what is a tibia

**@woosatan: **your shinbone

**@junniebaby: **what is a shinbone

**@woosatan: **fucking hell

**@seungwoo: **language

**@woodzyooouuun: **yohan fractured his lower arm, that’s where the tibia is

**@junniebaby: **ohhhh 

**@dohyonwantscake: **oh ok i get it

**@kangmini: **seungyoun hyung being smart as always

**@woosatan: **??

**@woosatan: **smh

**@woosatan: **idiots

**@hamwonjin: **guys… your tibia is found in your lower leg

**@woosatan: **THANK YOU

**@dancegyul: **guys this ISN’T IMPORTANT

**@dancegyul:** can we please be a bit more sensitive about this

**@dancegyul: **yohan was physically abused and he needs our support

**@kangmini:** you're right, we're sorry

**@dohyonwantscake: **please tell yohan hyung that we wish him a speedy recovery and we are so sorry about what happened to him

**@seungwoo: i have a question**

**@seungwoo: **what was he doing in the changing room during the disco

**@teapyo: **exactly what i was thinking

**@kangmini: **did something happen beforehand?

**@dancegyul: **idk

**@dancegyul: **i’ll ask yohan when he gets out of the hospital this afternoon

**@dancegyul: **he had to have a small surgery on his tibia to fix the break

**@woosatan: **i can come as well if yohan wants

**@dancegyul: **uh

**@dancegyul: **no offense wooseok but

**@kangmini: **dont be ridiculous hyung, yohan hyung’s clearly uncomfortable around you

**@kangmini: **let hangyul hyung go alone at least until the shock has calmed down a bit

**@kangmini: **you’ll just make the situation worse, talk to yohan hyung another time

**@woosatan: **…

**@woosatan: **fine

**@teapyo: **damn

**@hamwonjin: **minhee’s power icb this

**@junniebaby: **minhee hyung is the ONLY person in this world who can talk to wooseok hyung like that without getting slapped into next week

**@woosatan: **that’s not true, seungyounie talks like that to me as well

**@woosatan: **he probably insults me at least twice a day

**@hamwonjin: **okay but seungyoun is like ur bff times one hundred

**@hamwonjin: **minhee is a lowly sophomore

**@hamwonjin: **and he can STILL talk to you like that

**@kangmini: **i’m only one year younger than you wonjin hyung :(

**@teapyo: **yeah us sophomore aren’t ‘lowly’

**@teapyo: **you used to be us

**@hamwonjin: **that was long ago

**@kangmini: **that was last year

**@hamwonjin: **exactly

**@seungwoo: **hey has anybody noticed that jungmo’s been very inactive

**@seungwoo: **he usually speaks up in the chat but he hasn’t texted at all

**@woodzyooouuun: **hyung, this is really the worst time to bring that up

**@seungwoo: **why?

**@seungwoo: **…

**@seungwoo: **WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO

**@woosatan: **ok basically wonjin and jungmo made out at last year’s dance

**@seungwoo: **WTF

**@woosatan: **jungmo was thoroughly inebriated

**@woodzyooouuun: **i thought he was drunk

**@hamwonjin: **THAT’S WHAT IT MEANS

**@woosatan: **and anyway wonjin gay panicked™ and hid it from jungmo for a year

**@kangmini: **stupid wonjin hyung

**@teapyo: **bad move hyung, very bad move

**@woosatan: **son dongpyo, don’t ever interrupt me again

**@teapyo: **?? but seungyoun hyung and minhee interrupted you as well?? why only me??

**@teapyo: **discrimination

**@woosatan: **AS I WAS SAYING

**@woosatan: **seungyoun couldn’t keep his big mouth shut and he accidentally let slip that he saw the two of them making out last year

**@woosatan: **cue jungmo freaking out, getting upset at wonjin and running out of the room

**@woosatan: **now he’s apparently not on speaking terms with anyone

**@woodzyooouuun: **i do not have a big mouth.

**@seungwoo: **yes you do

**@woodzyooouuun: **betrayed by my favourite hyung

**@junniebaby: **seungwoo hyung is everyone’s favourite hyung

**@teapyo: **yeah seungyoun hyung ur not special

**@dohyonwantscake: **oof

**@woodzyooouuun: **the auDaCiTy

**@woosatan: **but seriously jungmo, i know you’re reading everything 

**@woosatan: **answer us you cryptid

**@hamwonjin: **yeah jungmo don’t make everyone suffer just because you’re mad at me

**@mogutou: **fuck off

**@mogutou: **is that good enough for you

**@hamwonjin: **listen, can we please just talk

**@mogutou: **go away wonjin

**@mogutou: **also we’re not ‘dating’ anymore

**@teapyo: **wait hold up

**@teapyo: **why the quote marks

**@mogutou: **we weren’t actually dating, wonjin pretended we were so that chaewon would get over him

**@kangmini: **WHAT

**@woodzyooouuun: **YOU FAKED IT??

**@woosatan: **STUPID STUPID WONJIN

**@seungwoo: **i’m very disappointed in you wonjin

**@seungwoo: **this wasn’t a good way to push chaewon away

**@hamwonjin: **i’m sorry hyung

**@hamwonjin: **jungmo can we PLEASE meet and talk about this face to face

**@hamwonjin: **i can explain i promise

**@mogutou: **no

**@mogutou: **im so sick of all your shit

_ mogutou has left the chat _

**@seungwoo: **oh boy

**@teapyo: **that was… dramatic

**@woosatan: **i’m going over to his house to talk about this

**PRIVATE CHAT: hamwonjin and mogutou**

**@hamwonjin: **jungmo i’m so sorry

**@hamwonjin: **please can we talk

**@hamwonjin: **i just didn’t want to make our friendship awkward

**@hamwonjin: **i don’t know why you’re so upset about it but i swear i never meant to hurt you

**@hamwonjin: **the fake dating thing was stupid and insensitive and i’m so sorry

**@hamwonjin: **i should have thought it out more

**@hamwonjin: **i guess i just missed what we had and i wanted some of that back

**@hamwonjin: **im sorry and i promise i’ll stay out of your life from now on, okay?

**@hamwonjin: **jungmo?

**@hamwonjin: **ik you’re not going to respond to me so

**@hamwonjin: **i just wanted to say i’m sorry

**@hamwonjin: **see u in class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On another note, all this news about the votes being manipulated is blowing up and it's horrible. I hate that X1 and IZ*ONE are getting flack for something that is not their fault at all. The idols should not be taking the blame for something that is purely Mnet's fault. As much as I agree that this may be taking a toll on X1 and IZ*ONE members, I think disbanding will just make the situation even worse for the idols. Imagine working so hard to achieve your dream and thinking that you've achieved it, only to have it taken away. I think every member of the groups would be devastated if they had to disband. For a lot of the members (i.e. Eunbi, Seungwoo, Seungyoun, Wooseok) this was their last chance to be part of a 'global' k-pop group. Of course, Seungwoo and Wooseok still have VICTON and UP10TION which is great, but IZ*ONE will most likely be the last time Eunbi promotes with a girl group. She may go solo afterwards but we can all accept that she is way too old to debut in a new group again. Having to disband early would be awful for her.  
Then of course there's the maknaes who are probably suffering the most from this controversy. I hate that they are so young but they already have to deal with all of these issues. It's not fair to the members of X1 and IZ*ONE if they have to disband. I hope Mnet makes the right decision for once.
> 
> All in all, #StandUpForX1, #WIZONELOVEIZONE


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonjin/jungmo getting together + trouble goes down when seungseok try to report yuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Sorry for a shorter chapter.

**PRIVATE CHAT: hamwonjin and woosatan**

**@woosatan: ** okay i have a plan

**@hamwonjin: ** what

**@woosatan: ** seungyoun is driving me to your house right now, we’ll pick you up and bring you to Jungmo’s

**@hamwonjin: ** WHAT

**@hamwonjin: ** you’re crazy, I can’t do that

**@woosatan: ** better man up real soon because the GPS says we’re two minutes away

**@hamwonjin: ** but jungmo hates me

**@woosatan: ** seungyoun says: ‘bruh he likes you more than dohyon likes cake’

**@hamwonjin: ** bullshit

**@woosatan: ** as jungmo’s best friends, we suggest you take our word for it

**@hamwonjin: ** im not ready

**@woosatan: ** wtf is there to get ready for

**@woosatan: ** listen i’ve dealt with a crying jungmo a LOT

**@woosatan: ** its not that i dont want to help him but i think you’re who he needs to speak to right now, not me

**@hamwonjin: ** thats ridiculous, jungmo loves you

**@hamwonjin: ** he’s so attached to you that he’s jealous of seungyoun and your friendship

**@woosatan: ** which is probably why it’s unhealthy for him to always depend on me and me only?

**@woosatan: ** he needs to branch out

**@woosatan: ** you’re the perfect guy for the job

**@hamwonjin: ** …

**@hamwonjin: ** fine

**@woosatan: ** excellent, we are in your driveway

**@hamwonjin: ** ALREADY??

\-----

The shrill sound of the doorbell resonated through Jungmo’s house and he groaned, already knowing who was at the door. He knew Wooseok would come and talk to him about this, like he always did whenever Jungmo got upset. He knew that Wooseok would come especially because this was Wonjin, and Jungmo was blindly in love with Wonjin, despite being torn by his feelings and shocked by last night’s revelation.

Jungmo knew he shouldn’t be mad at Wonjin, since it technically wasn’t his fault. If Jungmo was drunk - and he was  _ definitely  _ drunk, though he couldn’t remember - then it most likely was him who initiated the kiss. He just didn’t know how to process the emotions he was feeling, especially after Wonjin told him that he thought the kiss ‘didn’t mean anything’. That had hurt Jungmo more than any insult Wonjin had ever thrown at him.

So, because Jungmo was insecure and attention-thirsty and shocked, he had lashed out at Wonjin, not knowing where else to direct all his feelings. He had yelled at Wonjin, he had told him to fuck off, he had hurt Wonjin despite not meaning to at all. Jungmo wished that Wonjin had told him about their kiss himself, but he couldn’t blame the other for keeping it a secret. They hated each other, or so people thought. Wonjin wasn’t even his friend, let alone his boyfriend. How could Jungmo expect Wonjin to be so honest about something so embarrassing for him?

“Jungmo, let me in,” Wooseok called from the other side of the door. “We need to talk.”

His best friend sounded kind, understanding and patient, which Jungmo was thankful for. He didn’t want to be a nuisance to Wooseok, especially since Wooseok was always concerned about him. If Wooseok ever sounded exasperated or tired, Jungmo would be very upset with himself. However, Jungmo also knew that Wooseok would want to talk to him about his feelings and Jungmo didn’t want that. He was too tired, too confused and too shocked to want to do anything other than sit in his bed and cry.

Jungmo walked up to the door, opening it reluctantly. “Wooseok, I really don’t feel like talking right now -” He began, looking up.

He froze, trailing off mid-sentence as he stared at the person in front of him.

It wasn’t Wooseok.

“Hey.” Wonjin smiled at him apologetically, waving one hand. “Can we talk?”

“I -” Jungmo didn’t know how to reply, lost for words. His eyes darted around and he caught a glimpse of Wooseok and Seungyoun walking away in the distance, Wooseok smirking as he gave Jungmo a thumbs-up.

_ That fucker,  _ Jungmo thought angrily. When he got back to school he would  _ murder  _ Wooseok for this.

“Uh, Jungmo? Can I come in?” Jungmo snapped back into focus, frowning at Wonjin. “Look, I didn’t even want to talk to Wooseok,” He said snidely. “You’re the last person I want to be talking to right now.”

“Um,” Wonjin raised an eyebrow, his eyes falling to Jungmo’s cheeks, which were wet and puffy from crying. His face softened into a look of concern, making Jungmo’s heart skip a beat.

Honestly, damn Ham Wonjin, his good looks, his kindness and his excellent observational skills.

“I know you don’t want to talk to me,” Wonjin replied. “But you’re clearly not okay. Please let me at least explain myself.” He raised his hand instinctively to wipe a tear from Jungmo’s face, but Jungmo slapped his hand away in a panic. Wonjin’s face visibly fell, a look of hurt and sadness flashing across his face. Jungmo sucked in a breath, trying not to break under Wonjin’s melancholy stare.

“I’ll let you talk,” Jungmo conceded, “But you stay right where you are. You’re not coming into my house.” He folded his arms across his chest, trying to come across as hostile. Of course, Wonjin knew him better than that, but it was worth a shot.

Wonjin sighed, looking Jungmo straight in the eyes as he began to speak.

“I’m sorry,” He said. “I am so, so sorry that I didn’t tell you about how we made out at last year’s disco. I’m sorry I kept it a secret from you for an entire year. I’m sorry I lied to you, I’m sorry I asked you to pretend to be my fake date even with all the bad history we have. I was being selfish and I was scared to make our relationship worse.”

Jungmo curled his lip, confused. “Why would you be scared to make our relationship worse? You hate me.”

Wonjin laughed incredulously, shaking his head. “Jungmo, I don’t hate you,” He replied. “I… I’ve never hated you. Never in my entire life. I could  _ never  _ hate you.”

Jungmo’s lip wobbled as tears began to swell in his eyes, the mess of emotions building up within him once again. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing - this had to be a joke, right? He figured he had to be hallucinating, he probably had been crying for too long.

“Tell me you’re lying,” Jungmo whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. “Stop lying to me!” He clenched his fists in frustration, but Wonjin took Jungmo’s hands into his, gently unfolding his fists as he gave him a sweet smile.

“I’ve never been more honest in my life, Jungmo. I’m sorry I was a dick to you for the past year. I’m sorry I shut you out and I’m sorry I was jealous of Wooseok and of Minkyu. The truth is...” Wonjin visibly gulped, but he kept on going. “I have a crush on you. I’ve had a crush on you since tenth year. I was jealous that others were getting so much of your love, and I felt like I was just being used as a backup. I’m sorry.”

Time seemed to stop as Jungmo processed everything Wonjin had just said. His mind was spinning, he was completely shocked by Wonjin’s confession. Never in a hundred years had he expected Wonjin to like him back. A thousand emotions hit him all at once, like a wave unexpectedly knocking him off his feet. 

Unable to handle it all, he burst out crying in front of the other. Wonjin immediately reached over and embraced Jungmo, just like he had a year ago when Jungmo first voiced his worries about Wooseok. For a few seconds, he just stood there, hugging Jungmo tightly as Jungmo sobbed into his shoulder.

“Oh, Mogu…” Wonjin cooed gently as he patted Jungmo’s hair. “Please don’t cry. I’m sorry to unload this all onto you at once. I know it’s kind of awkward.”

Jungmo shook his head rapidly, wiping tears from his face as he smiled at the other boy. “It’s not awkward,” He replied, unable to control his giddy expression. “I… I have a crush on you as well.”

Wonjin tensed visibly, his eyes widening, but then he smiled right back at him, pleasantly surprised. “Seriously?” He asked, laughing a little in disbelief. Jungmo nodded back and Wonjin’s smile widened, his body vibrating with happiness. For a little while, they just stood there, grinning stupidly at each other like the teenagers in love that they were.

“JESUS CHRIST.” Out of the blue, Wooseok and Seungyoun popped from behind the porch railing, glaring at the two of them as they stared back at them in shock. The elder two looked severely unimpressed and bored, but Jungmo could see the glint in his best friends’ eyes.

“Will you two just kiss already? We haven’t got all day!” Seungyoun yelled impatiently, stomping his foot. Jungmo rolled his eyes at them, embarrassed. “Go away!” He whined immaturely. “Stop spying on us!”

“Oh, there’s a  _ us  _ now, is there?” Wooseok said suggestively, winking as he backed away. “If that’s the case, we’ll leave you to do your… business.”

“You’d better be boyfriends by the end of this, or I swear to god, we will kill you both!” Seungyoun yelled before the two of them ran away, laughing.

Jungmo and Wonjin waited until Wooseok and Seungyoun were out of sight, then Wonjin turned to Jungmo, looking rather sheepish. “Uh… so… can I - can I kiss you?” Wonjin asked, blushing furiously. Jungmo smiled at him, nodding in return. 

“Okay. Okay.” Jungmo smirked as he watched the other stammer awkwardly, fidgeting, before Wonjin placed a hand on Jungmo’s cheek, leaned in and kissed him.

When it first happened, all Jungmo could think of was ‘ _ Finally _ .’ God, it had taken them a year to finally do this. Admittedly, there was the disco, but that didn’t count because Jungmo had been completely wasted at the time. Now, however, both of them were sober, both of them had confessed and they were  _ finally  _ kissing.

Wonjin’s lips were deadly soft, his touch warm and gentle in the cold of late autumn. He tasted sweet, like candied lavenders, a taste that Jungmo could definitely indulge in for a long time. The kiss was light and gentle, not too passionate but not too fleeting either, their lips lingering against each other even after they had parted.

“That was nice,” Jungmo breathed, exhilarated. “Do it again.”

Wonjin laughed and kissed the other again, and they stood there for a while, holding each other and kissing, getting drunk on each other’s touch and the taste of each other’s lips, smiling uncontrollably throughout it all. All of Jungmo’s worries disappeared and his entire body felt light, like he had been running all day and had finally gotten to rest. He wanted to freeze this moment forever and stay here in Wonjin’s arms, enjoying the other’s warmth and company. 

“Jungmo?” Wonjin asked tentatively. Jungmo looked up at him. “Yes?”

“Would you be my boyfriend? For real this time,” Wonjin said shyly. His heart almost bursting with happiness, Jungmo nodded. “Yes, I’d love to be your boyfriend, Wonjinie,” He replied ecstatically as he hugged the other.

_ So this is what it feels like,  _ Jungmo thought as he rested his head on Wonjin’s shoulder.  _ This is what it feels like to be in love. _

\-----

**CHAT NAME: gReEn jAcKeTs**

**@hamwonjin: ** [officially dating.jpg] AKSDHFJSH

**@teapyo: ** fucking FINALLY

**@dohyonwantscake: ** YESSSS

**@junniebaby: ** OMG YES MY OTP

**@kangmini: ** YOU GO WONJIN HYUNG

**@kimyohan: ** omg congrats!!! 

**@teapyo: ** hyung, where did you gather up the guts to confess to him?

**@hamwonjin: ** wooseok and seungyoun showed up in my driveway and dragged me into the car

**@hamwonjin: ** then they forced me to stand in front of jungmo’s house and confess to him

**@hamwonjin: ** wooseok said, and i quote, ‘i don’t care if he doesn’t open the door, you’re going to stand there and scream your confession out to the world if you have to’

**@hamwonjin: ** in conclusion, i was attacked™ but it turned out great

**@kimyohan: ** that’s really amazing

**@kimyohan: ** i wish my love life was as smooth as yours

**@dohyonwantscake: ** don’t be so depressed, yohan hyung

**@junniebaby: ** yeah you’ll find someone

**@teapyo: ** by the way hyung how are you? how are your injuries?

**@kangmini: ** we’re really upset about what happened with yuri and his gang

**@hamwonjin: ** yeah, what they did was unacceptable. you should report them.

**@kimyohan: ** idk… i don’t want to make a big scene out of it

**@teapyo: ** BIG SCENE?? THEY GOT YOU HOSPITALISED

**@kangmini: ** THEY TRAUMATISED YOU

**@hamwonjin: ** I THINK THIS CALLS FOR A BIG SCENE

**@kimyohan: ** thank you for your concern, guys, but it’s really okay

**@teapyo: ** no it’s not

**@teapyo: ** i’m texting wooseok hyung right now, he’ll report them

**@kimyohan: ** i really wouldn’t want to be a nuisance to him

**@teapyo: ** wooseok hyung says ‘seungyoun and i are driving to the school right now to report them’

**@teapyo: ** ‘we needed to set up wonjin’s confession first, remember?’

**@kimyohan: ** seriously it’s fine he shouldn’t bother

**@teapyo: ** wooseok hyung says ‘KIM YOHAN, I BOTHER’

**@teapyo: ** ‘WE’RE GOING TO FIND THE CCTV, SHOW IT TO THE PRINCIPAL AND GET THE FOUR OF THEM EXPELLED’

**@kangmini: ** if anyone can do that, wooseok hyung can

**@kimyohan: ** that’s a bit extreme

**@teapyo: ** seungyoun hyung says ‘BULLSHIT’

**@kimyohan: ** i’m never going to win, am i

**@teapyo: ** ‘NOPE’

\------

“Younie, I know we’re in a rush to speak to the principal, but maybe you could try not to get us into a car accident first?” Wooseok screamed, hanging on for dear life and Seungyoun broke every basic traffic law there was.

“Listen, we tried to find the principal in his office at  _ every single break time  _ today and we still couldn’t find him. The school closes at six and it’s five thirty. If we hurry we can still find the CCTV tape today before the weekend. I don’t want Yuri getting his hands on it before we do, he would probably sneak into school over the weekend to delete the tape,” Seungyoun explained as the car took a hard left, narrowly missing a pedestrian.

“If we’re dead before we get to the school, Yuri will definitely get his hands on it first,” Wooseok snapped back, but Seungyoun didn’t listen to him. The car sped into the school’s parking lot and Seungyoun parked diagonally across three spaces, clearly not caring about how much of a nuisance he was causing for other cars. The two basically bolted out of the car, running into the school and making a beeline for the I.T room.

“We need to see CCTV tapes, right now,” Wooseok demanded as the two came face-to-face with the head I.T. officer of their school. He was standing in front of a white door labelled ‘CCTV Surveillance room’, blocking the entry with a rather snide look on his face.

“I’m sorry, but we do not just allow students to see CCTV tapes at random. You need a permission slip from the principal explaining the purpose of it in detail,” The I.T. officer replied sharply. Wooseok glared at him, furious. “We don’t have time for that,” He hissed back. The officer simply shrugged. “Come back on Monday, then.”

“Come on!” Wooseok stomped his foot, but he accidentally lost his balance and fell forward, colliding into the I.T officer before he collapsed onto the ground. The officer looked shocked, reaching down to help Wooseok stand. 

“I’m sorry,” Wooseok apologised sincerely. “I shouldn’t be so disrespectful, officer-nim. We’ll leave now.”

The officer waved it off as Wooseok dragged Seungyoun away, pulling him into a corner where they could not be seen, nor heard. He then gave the elder a knowing look. “We need to get in there. I’ll take the back entrance through the auditorium, find the tapes, and get out. You need to run and talk to the principal right now.”

Seungyoun frowned. “How are you going to get in without a key?”

Grinning, Wooseok reached into his pocket and pulled out a keyring with multiple keys hanging from it, jangling the keys proudly. “I nicked it from the officer’s belt when I ‘fell’ into him,” He explained with a smirk. “He didn’t even notice a thing.”

Seungyoun shook his head, shocked at the younger’s sneakiness. “If we end up getting expelled for this, you’re so dead.”

“We’re doing this for Yohan,” Wooseok replied with determination. “Is that enough motivation for you?”

The elder sighed and nodded reluctantly, Wooseok having won him over. “Meet in the principal’s office,” He said, then he turned around and ran towards the direction of the principal’s office, while Wooseok ran towards the auditorium. With luck, they would be able to expel Yuri by Monday.

Wooseok zipped through hallways and up multiple staircases, using one of the stolen keys labelled ‘auditorium’ to unlock the auditorium. He grinned when the door clicked open with ease, and he pushed it open, running down the carpeted aisles towards the projection room in the back, which also happened to be the CCTV room for the entire school.

Unfortunately for Wooseok, there was no key labelled ‘CCTV room’ in the key ring. He sighed in frustration as he tested each unnamed key, until finally the red key unlocked the door. Wooseok rushed into the room, knowing that he had already lost valuable time testing each of the keys. He had to move faster.

Wooseok quickly found a USB lying around on one of the tables and he plugged it into the main surveillance computer, fingers flying across the keys and he tried to access past CCTV tapes and upload it on the USB. He hoped that the files were already unlocked, because it would be a nightmare to try and guess the access password.

The computer made a beeping sound and a message flashed upon the screen in red: ‘PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD IN ORDER TO ACCESS PAST FILES.’ Great. Just his luck. Wooseok groaned angrily, racking his brain for what the school’s password might be. 

From outside, Wooseok heard a noise and he looked out the window to see the I.T. officer with his back towards him, snacking on what looked like chips and salsa. His fingertips were covered in salsa sauce, leaving red marks on whatever they touched.

_ Bingo _ . Wooseok dipped down to eye level, checking the keyboard for red-sauce marks. He quickly saw red-sauce marks on the letters M, E, T, N, S, K, and A. The letters S, E and N had a visibly thicker layer of red-sauce marks on them than the other letters did.

_ Okay, so obviously S, E and N are typed multiple times, at least twice,  _ Wooseok thought. One of the words definitely had to be ‘MNET’, since that was the name of their school… which left, S, K, and A, as well as N and E since they must have been used multiple times. Also considering the suspicion that S must have been used at least twice as well, Wooseok managed to spell out the second word - ‘SNAKES’.

The spacebar and caps-lock didn’t have any red-sauce marks, so Wooseok assumed that everything was in lower-case, with no spaces. Quickly, he typed in ‘mnetsnakes’ into the computer and pressed ‘enter’.

The message flashed green and the words ‘ACCESS GRANTED’ appeared on the screen, along with several folders, each labelled with a certain date. 

“Yes!” Wooseok grinned, checking one of the folders to see that it was filled with CCTV videos from that date. Just as he was searching for the date of the disco, he heard the I.T. officer speaking to someone from outside.

“Yeah, I’ll get back in there in a minute and finish off for the day, the school’s closing in fifteen minutes,” The officer said. Wooseok saw that he was speaking to someone on his phone. “Relax, there’s no rush. We can talk a bit more before I go back in.”

_ There’s no time to lose now,  _ Wooseok thought, panicking. He hurriedly selected all the folders and uploaded them all into the USB drive, figuring that he’d find the CCTV tape later at home. He rapped his fingers against the desk impatiently as the files uploaded, sighing in relief when the computer flashed the words ‘UPLOAD COMPLETE’ on the screen. Quick as a flash, he ejected the USB drive and pulled the USB out of the computer, shutting it down with insanely quick speed. He then left the keys on the table, running out through the back door and closing it just before the I.T. officer re-entered the room.

Wooseok didn’t stop running until he had reached the principal’s office, knocking on the door rapidly as he caught his breath. He had done it. Yuri would be expelled.

The principal opened the door and Wooseok’s blood went cold.

Inside the room, Yuri was standing next to the principal’s desk, sneering confidently. Seungyoun sat in a chair in front of the desk, and his eyes widened upon seeing Wooseok. He shook his head rapidly at the younger, his expression full of fear.

“ _ Code Ji-Ma,”  _ Seungyoun mouthed to him, and Wooseok understood immediately.  _ Code Ji-Ma  _ was their secret way of saying ‘stop’ or ‘don’t tell them’ whenever they got into awkward situations with friends. Wooseok was thankful that they’d developed that, or else he probably would have gotten them both expelled.

“Wooseok, what a pleasure to see you here,” The principal smiled at Wooseok serenely. “Maybe you can give us some clarification for what Seungyoun’s been telling us.”

“I -” Wooseok frowned as he stared at Yuri. “What are you doing here?”

Yuri smirked at him, leaning against the back wall with a relaxed composure. “Actually, Wooseok,” He said sinisterly, “I was just about to go home with my dad.”

Wooseok felt his mouth go dry as he looked from the principal, to Yuri, to a frightened Seungyoun. A sinking feeling erupted in his stomach as he put two and two together.

“Oh,” He replied to Yuri, trying to mask his shock. “The principal is… your dad.”

“Yep,” Yuri’s smile was sickeningly sweet. “You got that right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen to Seungseok? Wait and find out ;)
> 
> Thank you for all your support and comments!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuri's dad is an a**hole + yohan gets discharged from the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a late update! the plot is thickening... there's one more big plot twist coming up and then after that it will probably end... basically, i just want to assure you all that this story isn't going to drag on forever. I think it will probably go to max 25-30 chapters and then finish. I have the whole thing planned out already so yeah :)

“Please, Wooseok, take a seat,” Principal Park gestured towards the free chair beside Seungyoun. Wooseok gulped and obliged, sitting down as he gave Seungyoun a worried look.

_ Principal Park. Park Yuri. I should’ve known,  _ Wooseok thought to himself angrily. He had assumed that Park was a common surname and Yuri and the principal didn’t have any relations to each other.  _ But of course they do, that’s why Yuri has never gotten into trouble for bullying,  _ Wooseok mentally slapped himself for being so stupid.  _ Yuri’s loving father must have bailed him out of everything.  _

Rage bubbled up inside of Wooseok. Yuri had beaten him up several times before, and he had gotten away with it every single time. Wooseok, Seungyoun, Seungwoo and Jungmo prided themselves as the only four people in the school that could stand up to Yuri and his gang. Wooseok wasn’t the most popular boy in the school for nothing. He had to show Yuri who was in charge. So, his brilliant mind formulated a plan.

“Seungyoun, would you care to retell your story to Wooseok, please?” Principal Park asked with a fake smile. “Then maybe Wooseok can confirm if you’re lying or not.”

Seungyoun rolled his eyes, turning to face Wooseok. He looked upset, and Wooseok wanted to give the principal hell for making Seungyoun feel that way. For a few seconds, Wooseok wondered what might have happened to Seungyoun if he hadn’t come bursting into the room so soon. The mere thought of it made Wooseok’s blood boil.

“I told him about how Yuri and his gang beat Yohan up,” Seungyoun explained, sounding incredibly annoyed. “He says that I’m lying.”

Wooseok glared at the principal - he knew that trying to convince the principal of Yuri’s guilt was pointless, but he wasn’t about to  _ lie  _ about Yuri assaulting Yohan. Even if lying would get Seungyoun and him out of that office, it would be selfish and insensitive to not defend Seungyoun. “He’s not lying,” Wooseok insisted. “Hangyul, him and I saw Yuri almost  _ rape  _ Yohan. If we hadn’t been there, it might actually have happened.” 

The principal then turned to Yuri, who had stiffened visibly. Wooseok frowned at him. Yuri looked almost… scared? He didn’t seem like the confident ‘my dad’s going to bail me out of this’ boy that he had been just a few seconds ago. Wooseok didn’t miss the way the principal glared daggers at his son, either, and Wooseok narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Is this true, Yuri?” Principal Park asked accusingly. Yuri immediately shook his head, his eyes focused on the floor; he was unable to meet his father’s gaze. “They’re lying,” Yuri replied. “I would never do that. I’m not gay.”

As if that answer was all the evidence needed to clear Yuri’s name, the principal turned back to Seungyoun and Wooseok with a satisfied expression on his face. “You see, Wooseok? My son didn’t do it. Now, unless you have incriminating evidence to prove that he  _ did  _ do it, I’m afraid that I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

“Wait!” Wooseok reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, his heart beating as he set his plan into action. “I have evidence. I think I might have a video on my phone.”

The principal raised his eyebrows, shocked and clearly uncomfortable as Wooseok scrolled through his phone. A few seconds passed, and the silence in the room was agonising. Wooseok could see Seungyoun shooting him a confused look from the side, and he glanced at the other knowingly before turning back to the principal.

“That’s so odd,” Wooseok said angrily. “I’m sure I had a video on my phone. I can’t seem to find it.” He discreetly tapped something on his screen before he shut his phone off, exhaling slowly when the principal did not seem to notice.

“The typical lie, I see,” Principal Park replied snarkily. “You try to accuse my son of committing crimes as serious as assault, just to settle your schoolyard feud. I know you two haven’t exactly seen eye to eye for the past few years, but this is getting out of hand. I can’t believe that you would try to falsely accuse my son of assault. How immature.”

“He’s not lying!” Seungyoun hissed at the principal. “Yohan is in the hospital because of what Yuri, Jyun Hao, Seobin and Mahiro did to him. We saw what happened with our own eyes and we’re telling you that your son is guilty!” Wooseok could see the other clenching his fists in anger, and he gently reached over, taking Seungyoun’s hands into his own and squeezing them in reassurance.  _ Calm down,  _ Wooseok mouthed the words to him with a collected demeanour.

Principal Park rolled his eyes. “If you have no evidence to prove my son is guilty, then you are powerless against him.”

“Sir, with all due respect,” Wooseok said in a polite tone, “Shouldn’t these accusations at least warrant an investigation? It only seems appropriate that the school looks into CCTV tape to find the truth. You’re right, assault is a serious crime. Perhaps  _ both  _ sides should take it seriously.” The principal glowered at him, expecting Wooseok to cower in fear, but Wooseok did none of the sorts. He remained indifferent, giving the principal and Yuri a hard, cold stare.

“Listen, Wooseok,” Principal Park said in a dangerous tone. “I think that an investigation would harm my son’s reputation severely. I wouldn’t want him to go around the school with everyone thinking that he is an assailant. I’d hate to tarnish his image with something as trivial as this. My son is a good person, after all.”

“Your son nearly made Wooseok commit suicide two years ago!” Seungyoun screamed at the principal, jumping up from his chair in protest. “Your son was the cause of Wooseok’s depression and anxiety that nearly  _ killed  _ him!”

Principal Park laughed sceptically. “I don’t think my son was the cause of that, Seungyoun,” He said confidently. “Are you sure it wasn’t just Wooseok’s weak-mindedness that caused it?”

At this, Seungyoun absolutely exploded. “ _ How dare you? _ ” Seungyoun hissed, his eyes alight with a burning fire, his expression dead furious. “How dare you label people with mental illnesses as weak-minded? You inconsiderate, insensitive, ignorant son of a bit-”

“Younie, enough!” Wooseok stood up, tightening his grip around Seungyoun’s wrist. He gave his best friend a warning look. “Look at me, okay?” Wooseok said quietly. “Just focus on me. Calm down. Breathe.” He watched as the other took a deep breath and exhaled, the anger slowly fading away from his face. “This isn’t worth it,” Wooseok whispered.

Seungyoun’s lip trembled and Wooseok could see tears starting to rise in his eyes. “You’re worth it,” Seungyoun mouthed back to him, and Wooseok smiled softly, patting his best friend on the head. He gently pulled on Seungyoun’s arm, not breaking eye contact with him until he had sat back down. 

From the corner of his eye, Wooseok could see the principal looking disgusted with the two of them. However, Wooseok didn’t care. He waited until Seungyoun had calmed down completely before he turned back to the principal, who now looked like he was ready to spit on both of them.

“Listen here, you fags,” Principal Park began menacingly. At this, Seungyoun made a move to strangle the principal, but Wooseok held him down, shooting him another look. Principal Park grimaced at Seungyoun before continuing on. “First you insinuate that my son is a fairy like you two. Then you blame him for assault without any solid evidence. How dare  _ you  _ be so immature?”

“ _ Call us fags and fairies again, I dare you to! _ ” Seungyoun yelled at the principal, which earned him a slap on the cheek from Wooseok. “Seungyoun, stop it!” Wooseok ordered, shaking his head at his best friend. “There’s no point in getting upset now.”

“That’s right, Wooseok,” Principal Park spoke in a deadly tone. “Need I remind you, who runs this school?”

“You do,” Wooseok replied quietly. The principal smiled cruelly, nodding in approval. “Yes, that’s right. I run the school. So who makes the decisions on whether or not to expel students for insubordinate behaviour?”

Wooseok froze, but he continued to speak. “You do, sir,” He replied once again. 

“Exactly.” Principal Park glared at Seungyoun pointedly before directing his attention to Wooseok. “Now, Wooseok, you’re going to apologise to Yuri - no, don’t do it now,” He frowned when Wooseok turned his head to Yuri to speak. “No, a simple apology won’t do.” The principal now had an evil glint in his eye, something that promised no good. “In a week’s time, we’ll be having an assembly about mental health and all that shit.” Seungyoun fidgeted in his seat, but Wooseok’s grip was like iron. Thankfully, the principal did not notice Seungyoun’s reaction and continued speaking. “Wooseok, you’re going to apologise to Yuri publicly, in a speech at the assembly. And you can be damn well assured that  _ everyone  _ will be listening to you.”

“And if I refuse to give the apology?” Wooseok asked, knowing that there had to be a threat behind all of this. Principal Park laughed, grinning as he eyed Seungyoun. “Then your boyfriend can kiss this school goodbye.” 

“We’re not boyfriends -” Seungyoun started, but Wooseok cut him off immediately. “Very well, sir,” He agreed, nodding his head towards the principal. “I will give my apology at the assembly.”

Principal Park smiled at him, triumphant. However, from beside him, Yuri looked almost… angry? Disappointed? Unhappy? Why he looked so under the weather, Wooseok had no clue. Wasn’t he just saved by his father from being accused of assault? Didn’t he just get away with yet another bullying scandal? Why on earth would Yuri be anything but happy right now? 

Putting those thoughts out of his head, Wooseok stood up, gesturing for Seungyoun to do the same. “We’ll leave now, sir,” He said with an air of finality. “We’re sorry for bothering you.”

“Wait.” Principal Park narrowed his eyes at Wooseok. “How do I know you don’t have any CCTV footage that you could use as evidence?”

Wooseok raised an eyebrow, but in his mind, he was thinking ‘ _ jackpot _ ’. “I thought you said your son was innocent. Why would you worry about us having any footage if he didn’t do anything?”

The principal looked taken aback, but he quickly gathered himself and spoke again, more sinisterly this time. “Look, between the four of us, Yuri may or may not be guilty, we don’t know,” Principal Park said finally. “What I do know is that I’m not going to allow you two to get my son arrested or convicted guilty. What do you think that’s going to look like for me? I’ll lose my job, no one will ever hire me again. Who would want to hire a teacher whose own son is an assailant?”

Seungyoun growled at him. “So you admit that Yuri is guilty?”

Principal Park laughed, a cruel smirk growing on his face. “So what if he is? If you do so much as turn him into the police, I’ll make sure you’re both expelled from the school. Yuri may be powerless, but I am not. Now, if you have any CCTV tapes, you’d better hand them over to me.”

Wooseok and Seungyoun looked at each other quickly before Wooseok turned back to the principal. “Sir,” He said in a disbelieving tone. “Do you seriously think that Seungyoun and I would be able to obtain CCTV footage without your permission? Don’t we need your permission to go through the footage in the first place? I seem to remember you mentioning that at the start-of-year assembly.”

The principal frowned, and Wooseok knew that his persuasion had worked. He jumped on the principal’s moment of doubt, hammering on with more lies. “And besides,” Wooseok added, “Seungyoun and I just got here about five minutes ago. Seungyoun went straight to your office and I came two minutes later, after going to the bathroom. Do you seriously think either of us would have had time to go get CCTV footage anyway?”

Principal Park turned to Yuri, frowning at him. “Yuri, you said you saw them parking. Is it true that they just got here?”

_ Fuck. _ Wooseok hadn’t realised that Yuri had seen them park. Yuri must have known that they didn’t just get here. In fact, he must have seen them making a beeline for the CCTV room. Well, they were royally fucked. Wooseok already started making a list of other schools he could apply after being expelled. Would Harvard understand that his principal had been a dick and had expelled him for no reason?

“Well, Yuri?” Principal Park asked pointedly. “Did they just get here?”

Yuri bit his lip, looking from Wooseok and Seungyoun to his father until he finally spoke. “Yes,” He replied calmly. “They just got here a few minutes ago. I went to the bathroom and I saw Wooseok enter as well. Then I went out and I saw Seungyoun running straight to your office, so I got suspicious. That’s why I came in a few moments after Seungyoun, remember?” His expression was completely serious and completely believable.

Wooseok’s jaw almost dropped open right then and there. What was Yuri doing? He knew for sure that he hadn’t seen Yuri in the bathroom - hell, he hadn’t even gone to the bathroom - so why was Yuri lying? Didn’t he know that he could probably get arrested for what he did? Wooseok noticed Seungyoun giving him a confused look, and he knew that the other was thinking the same thing. Why would Yuri defend them, especially since they were the ones accusing Yuri?

Principal Park looked rather annoyed like a mosquito had irked him. However, he nodded slowly, gesturing for Wooseok and Seungyoun to leave. “Very well,” He announced. “You two may leave now.”

Wooseok and Seungyoun immediately bolted for the door, opening it and slipping out of the office before the principal could change his mind. However, Wooseok didn’t miss the sad smile that Yuri gave them before they were out of sight.

\-----

Hangyul parked his car in the nearest available parking slot, quickly getting out of it and locking the car as he brisk-walked towards the entrance of the hospital. Yohan was finally being discharged from the hospital that evening, and he had asked Hangyul to pick him up. Being a supportive best friend, Hangyul had immediately agreed, and he had cancelled his dance session that evening to go retrieve Yohan from the hospital.

He walked into the hospital lobby, looking around as he tried to find the concierge desk. Several paces in front of him stood two elevators, with an informative guide to each floor of the hospital hung up on the wall beside them. To the far right, three paintings had been placed on the otherwise white hospital walls, each depicting someone healing another person. The first painting was your typical healing scene, with someone lying on a hospital bed while doctors tended to them. The inscription below it read: ‘MEDICINE HEALS PHYSICAL INJURIES’. The second painting depicted two people, one rather old person and one young person, walking down the street. The younger person was helping to prop the older person up, smiling at them encouragingly. The inscription below it read: ‘KINDNESS HEALS MENTAL INJURIES’. 

The third painting, however, was the most striking for Hangyul. In it, two people were sitting side-by-side, one person leaning into the other person and resting their head on the other’s shoulder. The other person had an arm around the first person’s waist and was giving them an affectionate look. The inscription below that painting read: ‘LOVE HEALS ALL.’

If it were any other situation, Hangyul probably would have scoffed at the third painting and rolled his eyes, calling it ‘cheesy’ and ‘idealist’. Now, however, he was picking up his best friend from the hospital after his best friend had gotten beaten up the night before. He remembered what it had felt like to see Yohan lying there, beaten up and bloody, crying for help. He remembered the pure rage he had felt, the fury that had shot up inside of him when he had seen Yohan hurt. He remembered wanting to  _ destroy  _ Yuri, he remembered wanting to make Yuri pay dearly for what he had done. He remembered how he had lashed out, attacking Yuri, not being able to think straight. He remembered how he had felt after he had done so - he remembered feeling shocked, shaken and scared. He remembered seeing Yohan’s frightened face and thinking ‘ _ I caused that _ .’

In all his years of living, Hangyul had never hated himself more than last night. He regretted beating Yuri up. He should never have taken a violent approach to the situation. He hated himself for frightening Yohan. From then on, Hangyul had promised himself he would never repeat his actions again.

_ Love heals all _ . If only he could be as loving as Yohan. Yohan was literally a saint - kind, sweet, caring, friendly, and Hangyul was the exact opposite. Yohan just wanted to be nice to everyone, he didn’t want Hangyul to beat Yuri up even after what Yuri had done to him. Hangyul hadn’t cared about what would happen to Yuri, all he cared about was getting revenge.

No wonder Yohan could never love him back.

Hangyul had first realised he had a crush on his best friend back in their eighth year when some jerk from their math class bullied Yohan and all Hangyul wanted to do was to wipe him off the face of the earth. He had realised that this protective feeling he felt whenever Yohan was around wasn’t exactly platonic. He had realised this especially after one girl had flirted with Yohan and Hangyul had gotten jealous and told her to shove off. (Of course, Yohan had thanked him for that, since Yohan was probably the gayest person Hangyul knew).

When Yohan had first told Hangyul about his crush on Seungwoo, Hangyul had cried alone in his room for an entire night, his heart broken into several pieces. He didn’t know what had gotten into him. Hangyul hadn’t cried since he was five years old, but he broke that streak when he cried about his  _ crush _ ? Looking back on it, Hangyul hated himself for being so weak for Yohan. Why did he let Kim Yohan affect him so much? What was Kim Yohan doing to him? 

Most importantly, how could Hangyul make it stop before he truly got hurt?

“I’m here to see Kim Yohan.” Hangyul told the receptionist, shoving thoughts about his crush out of his head.  _ You’re here to pick up your injured friend, not propose to him _ , Hangyul reminded himself. “I’m his second emergency contact, Lee Hangyul. I’m here to pick him up.”

The receptionist looked through her register quickly before nodding at Hangyul with a kind smile on her face. “Yes, Lee Hangyul, we have you noted down here. Please proceed to the waiting room on the seventh floor, Kim Yohan is waiting for you there.” She gestured to the lifts and Hangyul thanked her graciously before entering the elevator and heading up.

As the elevator travelled to the seventh floor, Hangyul shuffled his feet, fidgeting uncomfortably. He had a sneaking suspicion that the reason for Yohan being in the changing room last night had something to do with Seungwoo. When Hangyul had ran into the changing room, Yohan had looked like he had been crying for a while, which could not have been possible since Yuri and his gang had just been there for a few minutes. Why else would Yohan have run out of the gymnasium anyways? Hangyul knew that Seungwoo had done something, but he wanted to clear it up with Yohan before he did anything.

_ No, you’re not supposed to get mad at Seungwoo,  _ A voice in Hangyul’s head spoke up.  _ Remember? Even if he hurt Yohan, you’re trying to be forgiving and kind. Focus on taking care of Yohan. _

The elevator doors opened and Hangyul saw Yohan sitting on one of the sofa chairs, a pair of crutches leaning against one of the armrests. His foot had been set in a cast, and he looked tired and sad. Upon seeing Hangyul, however, Yohan’s eyes lit up and his face burst into a happy smile as he waved at his best friend. 

“Gyulie! You’re here!” Yohan cheered, clapping his hands together (which Hangyul found  _ incredibly  _ cute. Why did Yohan have to be so cute?) Hangyul smiled at his friend, giving him a thumbs-up. “Yohanie! How are you? How was the surgery?”

Yohan shrugged. “The doctors say I’m okay. I have to be on crutches for about six weeks, then I’ll be good to go.” He rapped his knuckles against his cast. “I’m going to get everyone to sign this at school.”

_ I’m in love with a five-year old,  _ Hangyul thought, but that just made him love Yohan more. He grinned and pulled out a permanent marker from his backpack, bending down as he uncapped it. “Can I be the first to sign?” Hangyul asked, although he was already about to write his name. Yohan nodded enthusiastically and Hangyul signed his name in the center of the cast, trying his best to keep his writing neat. Beside his name, he wrote ‘ _ Get well soon _ ’ and drew a little heart, which Yohan giggled at. At that moment, Hangyul realised that he was completely, utterly whipped for his best friend.

“Let’s go home now, Yohan-ah,” Hangyul said after he had finished signing. “I’m sure you must be really tired.”

Yohan yawned in response, which Hangyul took as a  _ yes _ . Carefully, he helped Yohan stand and handed him his crutches, walking slowly by his side to the elevator. He waited until they had gotten into the car and Yohan was all buckled up before he spoke up.

“Yohan,” Hangyul asked gently, “Do you want to tell me what happened before Yuri and his gang found you? Why did you run away to the changing rooms?”

For a few moments, there was silence. From the corner of his eye, Hangyul could see Yohan squirming in his seat, looking upset. He immediately backtracked, not wanting to make Yohan cry. “Don’t feel pressured to, it’s okay if you don’t tell me,” Hangyul said quickly. 

“No,” Yohan sighed reluctantly. “I do want to tell you. It just makes me sad when I think about it.”

Hangyul stayed silent, knowing that Yohan would continue to speak. Just as he’d expected, Yohan continued talking after taking a few deep breaths.

“You know how TWICE’s  _ Fancy  _ started playing on the speakers last night?” Yohan asked, and Hangyul nodded in return. His best friend smiled bittersweetly. “Well, I immediately thought of Seungwoo hyung, because he’s like, TWICE’s biggest fan.” Hangyul laughed at this, not quite being able to imagine Seungwoo screaming his lungs out at a TWICE concert. He figured he had to go with Seungwoo to a TWICE concert as some point, just to see that side of him.

“Anyway, I was looking for Seungwoo hyung,” Yohan continued to explain, “And then I…” He paused, hesitating, and Hangyul let him think, not wanting to pressure his friend into sharing more than he was comfortable with. Still, Yohan continued on. “I saw Seungwoo hyung making out with another boy. I didn’t know who he was. All I could think about was how Seungwoo hyung didn’t like me back, he could never like me back, I was stupid to think I stood a chance with him,” His best friend pouted, sighing rather dramatically as he slouched in his seat. “I got my hopes up, and it was all for nothing. I was so upset, I ran to the changing room to cry. Then Yuri and his gang showed up.”

_ Oh. Oh dear,  _ Hangyul thought, cringing on the inside. He was never good at handling heartbreak, so he figured he wouldn’t be of much help to Yohan. Nevertheless, he spoke up, trying to comfort the other. “I’m so sorry, Yohan-ah,” Hangyul said quietly. “I’m sure you’ll find someone else, someone who’s better than him. You deserve better.”

Yohan laughed ironically. “It’s not that he’s a bad person, though. He’s… he’s incredible. He’s kind, funny, friendly, smart… I think he’s the one who deserves better, not me. Someone like him shouldn’t ever end up with someone like me. I’m not good enough for him. I guess I figured that out last night.”

A tear rolled down Yohan’s face and Hangyul’s heart ached just by seeing it. If only Yohan could have loved him. He could be so good for Yohan; he would give Yohan all the love in the world; he would make sure Yohan never cried the way he did last night. “Yohan…” Hangyul whispered in a reassuring tone, “You are good enough. You are so much better than Seungwoo-hyung. You’re cute, sweet, lovable… trust me, I’m sure everyone in the school adores you. Just look at Wooseok, even he cares a lot about you, despite barely knowing you. He wanted to accompany me in picking you up, but Minhee told him that he would just make you uncomfortable, so he didn’t go.”

Yohan raised his eyebrows, shocked. “Are you serious?” When Hangyul nodded in return, Yohan let out an incredulous huff. “I… wow. I thought Wooseok hated me. That’s… that’s really nice of him to offer to come and pick me up.”

“See? A lot of people care about you, more than you know.” Hangyul smiled at his best friend as he drove his car into Yohan’s driveway. He set his stick shift mode to ‘NEUTRAL’ then took his hands off the wheel, turning to face Yohan completely. Reaching up to wipe a tear off Yohan’s face, Hangyul gave his best friend a reassuring look.

“You deserve the world, Kim Yohan,” He whispered gently. “You deserve everything good in the world. You’ve done close to nothing wrong in your life. It upsets me that people like Seungwoo and Yunseong couldn’t give you the love that you deserve, but believe me, if I were in their place, I would give you all the love in the world. Because you’re worth it.”

Yohan raised his gaze to meet Hangyul’s, his eyes shining with tears. Hangyul thought he looked beautiful even if he was crying.

“You think so?” Yohan asked quietly. His cheeks were turning red, and it was at that moment that Hangyul realised how abnormally close their faces were. He could count each eyelash on Yohan’s eyelids, he could see his reflection in Yohan’s eyes. They were so close - all Hangyul had to do was lean a few centimetres forward and they’d be kissing…

Would he dare?

“Yes,” Hangyul whispered, breathless. “I think you’re definitely worth it.”

Hangyul leaned forward, testing his luck. He figured Yohan would lean away or push him off, but he did none of the sort. Instead, Yohan sucked in a breath, his gaze travelling down to Hangyul’s lips. At that point, Hangyul thought ‘ _ Fuck it _ ’ and he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Yohan’s as gently as possible.

For a few seconds, Yohan just froze, and Hangyul was terrified that he would pull away. But then he kissed him back, leaning into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Hangyul’s neck to balance himself. Hangyul immediately moved to hold Yohan’s waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. As he did so, Yohan gasped against his mouth, letting out a small whimper in shock. 

Hangyul became greedier, kissing down Yohan’s neck then nipping at Yohan’s ear, pleased when the other moaned loudly. “Fuck, Hangyul…” Yohan whispered, his breath shaky. “Don’t… don’t stop.” Hangyul grinned, his breath tickling Yohan’s ear and making Yohan shiver. “You like that, Yohan-ah?” Hangyul whispered, and Yohan nodded eagerly, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, leaving the expanse of his neck at Hangyul’s mercy. Hangyul wanted nothing more than to mark Yohan’s neck significantly, he wanted to show everyone that Yohan belonged to him.

Thousands of thoughts were running through Hangyul’s head, but there were only a few that he focused on. Firstly,  _ he was kissing Yohan _ . He was actually kissing Yohan, something he had never imagined he’d be able to do in his lifetime. Hangyul had dated a few other people before, both boys and girls since he was bisexual, but when he had kissed them, he had never felt the way he was feeling right now. His entire body felt light and giddy, his heart burned like a furnace inside of him, he felt on top of the world. He realised now that he had never been as seriously in love with someone as he was with Yohan, and now that they were finally kissing… the happiness he was feeling was incomparable with anything else.

But then Hangyul remembered that Yohan had just been crying about his crush on Seungwoo, and he remembered that Yohan was in love with Seungwoo. Yohan was probably just using Hangyul as a rebound, someone to cheer him up after the events of last night. Hangyul didn’t want to take advantage of Yohan’s sadness just because he had a crush on his best friend.

Gently, Hangyul pulled away, looking into Yohan’s eyes worriedly. Yohan let out a whine, pouting as he gave Hangyul a confused look.

“Why did you stop?” Yohan complained. Hangyul sighed. “Yohan-ie, it’s not healthy for you to be doing this,” He warned. “Kissing me isn’t going to make your sadness about Seungwoo-hyung go away.”

Yohan frowned at him. “Who said this had anything to do with Seungwoo-hyung?” He asked, and Hangyul’s eyes widened. He could hardly believe what he was hearing, but he let Yohan continue on. 

“I want this, Gyul-ah,” Yohan begged, his grip around Hangyul’s neck becoming tighter. “I want you. Please.”

“Are you sure?” Hangyul asked, still concerned. Yohan levelled his gaze with a look of desperation and lust. “I’ve never been more sure in my life.”

Then Yohan kissed Hangyul again, and Hangyul let himself free fall into the well that was his love for Yohan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, please leave kudos + comments!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drabbles about Wooseok's birthday + Wooseok finds out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, THANK YOU FOR 200 KUDOS!!! I am literally in shock, thank you so much for all your support!!! I'm really happy that a lot of people like reading the fic. I'm working hard to improve it every day!
> 
> Secondly, I'm so sorry this is SUCH a late update, I haven't updated for a week. I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted to put in this chapter so I took a longer time to write it. (please excuse the boring chat drabbles, I just needed to add some light scene especially because it gets deep at the end).
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“What the fuck was that?” Seungyoun yelled as soon as Wooseok and him were out of earshot. “That principal was being an asshole and you kept telling me to calm down! You should have let me go, I would have put him in his place!”

Wooseok rolled his eyes, dragging Seungyoun by the wrist towards the parking lot. “Younie, trust me, I know what I’m doing,” He reassured him. The other did not look convinced.

“He called us _ fags _ , Wooseok. I should have knocked his jaw out,” Seungyoun muttered angrily. He was absolutely _ furious _at the principal and at Yuri, and now he was taking his anger out on Wooseok. 

How could Wooseok have let it slide? How could Wooseok have agreed to apologise? Seungyoun had sat there, completely dumbfounded by Wooseok’s actions. It wasn’t like Wooseok to make concessions - Wooseok was determined and confident, he knew exactly what he wanted and he never stopped until he got there. He had always stood up to Yuri and his minions, he had always put bullies in their place. So why had Wooseok been such a pushover with Yuri and his father?

“Just get in the car, I’ll explain it all once we’re out of the school,” Wooseok replied hurriedly as the two opened the car door and slid in. Wooseok once again sat shotgun, staring deadpan at the front with a dull look. He clearly wouldn’t talk unless Seungyoun started driving, so Seungyoun obliged, turning the engine on and driving out of the parking lot.

For a few minutes, neither said anything. Both were too upset about how the meeting with the principal had gone down. Seungyoun felt a horrible sense of hopelessness, like there was no point in trying to fight back. Yuri would get away with his actions, just like he had gotten away every single time before.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Wooseok spoke. “I’m sorry,” He said quietly. “We shouldn’t fight. I know you’re upset, and you have every right to be. Thank you for defending me.”

Seungyoun pressed his lips together, nodding. “I am upset,” He explained, “But I shouldn’t take out my anger on you like that. I’m sorry.”

His best friend laughed, his lips forming a smile. And just like that, Seungyoun’s sadness washed away, replaced with a relieved, cheerful feeling. The atmosphere brightened up significantly, and Seungyoun’s anger faded away. It was amazing how much influence Wooseok’s smile had on him. 

“I suppose we’ll just have to get over it and move on,” Seungyoun sighed. “You were never one to care for popularity, anyway. Personally, I don’t care how embarrassing the apology is going to be. We know we’re in the right,” He reassured the younger, taking a more optimistic stance.

Wooseok looked at him incredulously, a smirk growing on his face. “What?” He asked, unable to hold back a chuckle. “You think I’m going to apologise to him?”

Seungyoun frowned, confused. “What do you mean? You have to apologise, Wooseok, don’t make this any worse for us than it already is.”

Wooseok grinned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He tapped a few things on his screen, then sound started coming out from the phone’s speakers.

_ “The typical lie, I see.” _Principal Park’s voice rang out through the speakers, his tone mocking and cruel. Seungyoun’s eyes widened, realising exactly what Wooseok had done.

_ Seungyoun remembered watching in horror as their perfect plan crumbled to pieces. They would get Yuri expelled, maybe even sent to jail, and they would show him that once for all, they could stand up to Yuri and his gang. Now, he and Wooseok were walking on the edge of expulsion themselves. _

_ “Now, unless you have incriminating evidence to prove that he did do it, I’m afraid that I’ll have to ask you to leave.” Principal Park’s smirk made Seungyoun’s blood boil. _

_ “Wait!” Seungyoun remembered frowning as Wooseok pulled out his phone. “I have evidence. I think I might have a video on my phone.” _

_ What? Seungyoun had thought. They didn’t have any evidence on Wooseok’s phone. What was Wooseok doing? _

_ Seungyoun noticed Wooseok tap something on his screen, but he couldn’t see what. He frowned suspiciously, trying to catch his best friend’s eye, but Wooseok kept his gaze held on the principal, unwavering. _

The gears in Seungyoun’s brain clicked into place and Seungyoun realised what had happened. Wooseok had pretended to look on his phone for video evidence, but instead he had started a voice recording of the entire conversation. Now, Wooseok could easily hand in the recording to the police instead of handing in the CCTV tape. If he did so, then neither of them would get expelled for breaking an entry into the CCTV room.

At least, the police would call for an investigation. At most - their principal could be fired for trying to cover up the incident.

“Seokie, you’re _ brilliant _ !” Seungyoun squealed, almost jumping out of his seat in excitement. Wooseok’s plan was _ perfect _. “We should go to the police right now!”

Wooseok shook his head firmly, a sinister smile growing on his face. “No, actually, I’ve got a better idea,” He said airily. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Oh, come on!” Seungyoun pouted, frowning at his best friend. “Why won’t you tell me?”

Wooseok rolled his eyes. “Firstly, you have an insanely big mouth,” He said simply, at which Seungyoun feigned offense. Ignoring the other, he continued: “Secondly, I don’t want to endanger you. Yuri will suspect I’m up to something, but if you don’t know anything, he won’t target you. If he wants to find out the truth he’ll have to go straight to me. I don’t want him to use you to find out information.”

Seungyoun bit his lip. “Wasn’t Yuri acting a little odd, though? If he was watching us like his father said he was, wouldn’t he have seen us going to the CCTV room? Why did he protect us? Doesn’t he hate us?”

Wooseok shrugged. “I don’t know,” He replied honestly. “I thought it was weird too. If Yuri had told the truth, he could’ve easily confiscated the tapes and deleted the videos, clearing his name.”

Both of them sat in silence for a while, puzzled by Yuri’s actions. It wasn’t everyday that the bully who you were accusing of assault lied to protect you, after all.

After a bit, Wooseok spoke up once again. “Hey, Younie…” He said slowly, “Did you notice how Yuri looked scared when his dad asked him if he was gay?” Seungyoun nodded, recalling the memory. “Yes, why?”

Wooseok sat up straighter as he put two and two together. “What if Yuri is gay?” He asked plainly. “I mean, I wouldn’t expect him to do what he did to Yohan if he wasn’t at least slightly attracted to him…”

“Unless he’s a disgusting monster, which he is,” Seungyoun interjected, earning an annoyed glance from Wooseok. “As much as that is true, Younie… what if he was scared of his dad? Principal Park -”

“He doesn’t deserve the honorifics,” Seungyoun butted in. Wooseok ignored him. “He’s clearly homophobic, that much is true. What if Yuri was afraid of his father? What if Yuri was afraid of what his father might do to him if he found out he was gay?”

Wooseok’s eyes were shining with understanding and excitement. “Maybe he let us go because he wanted to protect us from his father. Maybe Yuri truly feels bad about what he did. Maybe he just wants to make things right.”

Seungyoun laughed satirically. “That’s a dramatic change in character,” He muttered. Wooseok sighed. “I know, it is a bit of a jump, but I think Yuri has been heavily influenced by his father. We should give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“Are you fucking insane, Wooseok?” Seungyoun cried, shocked. How could his best friend be so blind? “Yuri physically abused several students, including yourself. He was the cause of your depression. He assaulted Yohan. He’s done so many horrible things. Influenced or not, he deserves nothing. He should be sent to jail along with his father.”

Wooseok hesitated for a second, but Seungyoun knew that he had won the argument. There was no way Wooseok would make excuses for Yuri, not after everything Yuri had done.

“Alright, yes,” Wooseok said finally, exhaling. “You’re right. It would be insensitive to try to protect Yuri. He made his choice. He should be proportionately punished. I’ll look through the tapes to find evidence of his bullying, but it will probably take about three days. I saved all of the CCTV tapes onto the USB.” He pulled the USB out of his pocket and waved it around, smiling. Seungyoun nodded back at him approvingly.

“Let’s teach this bitch a lesson.” 

\-----

**CHAT NAME: the devil and his associates**

7:00 PM

**@seungwoo: **hey seungyoun i have an idea

**@seungwoo: **to get you ur mans

**@seungwoo: **i say you manage to get some alone time with him on his BIRTHDAY

**@mogutou: **hyung. chat name.

**@seungwoo: **OH FUCK

**@woodzyooouuun: **jfc hyung

**@woodzyooouuun: **you grandpa

**@seungwoo: **WRONG CHAT SORRY

7:10 PM

**@woosatan: **lol what was that about

**@woodzyooouuun: **nothing

**@seungwoo: **-*seungyoun’s crush*~-

**@mogutou: **um what the fuck

**@seungwoo: **DAMN IT HOW DO YOU DO THOSE STRIKETHROUGH THINGIES ON TEXT

**@seungwoo: **YUVIN DOES IT A LOT AND ITS LIKE A THING

**@woosatan: **you mean like

**@woosatan: ** <strike>this</strike>

**@seungwoo: **WTF HOW DO YOU DO IT

**@woodzyooouuun: **its confirmed, seungwoo hyung is a grandpa

**@mogutou: **lol the struggles of being old

**@seungwoo: **im only one year older than you all

**@seungwoo: **brats

**@woosatan: **hyung, you should put ~ in front and after the sentence you want to strikethrough

**@woosatan: **no spaces

**@seungwoo: ** <strike>hello</strike>

**@seungwoo: **OMG YAY

**@seungwoo: **THANK YOU

**@seungwoo: **WOOSEOK YOU’RE NOT A BRAT

**@seungwoo: **its just those two

**@mogutou: **wow hyung, favouritism much

**@woodzyooouuun: **seungwoo hyung-ie :)

**@woodzyooouuun: **you still love me right ? :)

**@woosatan: **back off you uglies

**@woosatan: **i’m the favourite

**@woosatan: **suck on that

**@seungwoo: **so this is what it feels like to have children

**@seungwoo: **im only 18 what have i done to deserve this

**@mogutou: **seungwoo hyung, we’re basically a family

**@woodzyooouuun: **OOH LETS PLAY A GAME

**@woodzyooouuun: **if we were a family who would be who

**@woosatan: **seungwoo hyung is the dad

**@seungwoo: **seungyoun is the baby

**@woodzyooouuun: **eye-

**@mogutou: **wooseok is the perfect eldest son

**@seungwoo: **what’s mogu?

**@woosatan: **emo middle child

**@woodzyooouuun: **attention whore

**@mogutou: **WTF SEUNGYOUN

**@woodzyooouuun: **[Attention - Mogu Fancam.mp4]

**@woodzyooouuun: **ya’ll still remember this LEGENDARY talent show performance

**@woodzyooouuun: **mogu’s killing part

**@woodzyooouuun: **also the song fit mogu so well hahaha

**@woosatan: **omg i rmb that LOL

**@mogutou: **;( icb this betrayal

**@seungwoo: **im disturbed that seungyoun has a video labelled ‘mogu fancam’

**@seungwoo: **mogu’s our friend not an idol

**@woosatan: **nah man this was IDOL MOGU

**@woosatan: **he’s gonna be among all of your twice biases @seungwoo hyung

**@seungwoo: **well 

**@seungwoo: **sorry mogu but

**@seungwoo: **you can’t match up to our lord and saviour, god jihyo

**@mogutou: **oh boy

**@woosatan: **here we go again

**@woodzyooouuun: **tbh i like blackpink better

**@woosatan: **you really shouldn’t have said that

**@seungwoo: **im sorry wHaT

**@seungwoo: **bLaCkPiNk oVeR tWiCe

**@woosatan: **let’s be reasonable here

**@woodzyooouuun: **blackpink are more talented imo

**@seungwoo: **bRUH

**@seungwoo: **have you heard their MR removed

**@woodzyooouuun: **they’re improving a lot, okay

**@woodzyooouuun: **twice used to be that bad

**@seungwoo: **bUt kTL?? it was just dddd pt2

**@woodzyooouuun: **ok just because they do GUN SHOOTING MOTIONS in both choreographies does NOT mean it is suddenly a copy of DDDD

**@woodzyooouuun: **ktl was original

**@seungwoo: **they have the SAME format???

**@woodzyooouuun: **maybe because they’re four members?? less possibility for variety in structure??

**@woosatan: **listen here, both of you

**@mogutou: **yeah listen up

**@woosatan: **mogu don’t interrupt me

**@woosatan: **why dont you both just agree to disagree

**@woosatan: **and stop hating

**@woosatan: **and stan wanna one

**@mogutou: **didn’t they disband

**@woosatan: **did i fucking ask for your input

**@seungwoo: **i liked kang daniel’s solo album

**@woosatan: **YESSS IT WAS SO GOOD

**@woosatan: **but anyway back on track 

**@woosatan: **what was that about seungyoun’s crush?

**@woodzyooouuun: **nothing

**@woosatan: **:(

**@woosatan: **how come you told seungwoo hyung but not me :(

**@woodzyooouuun: **seungwoo hyung stole my phone

**@woodzyooouuun: **he saw the contact labelled ‘loml <3’

**@woosatan: **huh

**@woosatan: **thats weird

**@woosatan: **isnt that your contact name for me? rmb at a sleepover with the leprechauns, dongpyo dared you to name a contact that and you chose me, since we were closest?

**@woosatan: **you looked so embarrassed but you said you changed it back to ‘bffx101’

**@woosatan: **did you not?

**@woodzyooouuun: **whoops sorry i’ve got to walk my dog

**@woodzyooouuun: **bye

7:15 PM

**@mogutou: **seungyoun, you’re allergic to dogs

**@mogutou: **you dipshit

**CHAT NAME: kim wooseok protection squad**

8:00 PM

**@seungwoo: **oh lol i just remembered what i was going to tell seungyoun

**@seungwoo: **all that talk about twice being legends really distracted me lmao

**@woodzyooouuun: **YOU DROVE TO MY HOUSE AND SQUIRTED ME WITH KETCHUP

**@woodzyooouuun: **I AM COVERED IN TOMATO PASTE

**@seungwoo: **details

**@seungwoo: **anyway so i have an idea for you to confess to wooseok

**@seungwoo: **since the disco didn’t work smh

**@woodzyooouuun: **the disco wasn’t your idea…?

**@teapyo: **seungwoo hyung you just exposed yourself

**@seungwoo: **ah fuck

**@woodzyooouuun: **??

**@hamwonjin: **just get to the point please

**@seungwoo: **well someone’s cold

**@seungwoo: **why the rush? are you too busy fucking jungmo?

**@woodzyooouuun: **OOF

**@teapyo: **SHOTS FIRED

**@hamwonjin: **oh boy it is ON

**@seungwoo: **is that a challenge, you peasant?

**@hamwonjin: **bring it on bitch

**@seungwoo: **do your worst, maybe it’ll turn jungmo on

**@hamwonjin: **at least i have a boyfriend unlike your ancient single ass

**@woodzyooouuun: **OHOHO ITS GETTING HEATED

**@teapyo: **ANCIENT SINGLE ASS I CANT BREATHE

**@seungwoo: **fyi i HAVE a boyfriend

**@seungwoo: **and we got together EARLIER THAN YOU TWO

**@seungwoo: **so suck on that

**@seungwoo: **unless, ofc

**@seungwoo: **you’re already sucking daklskioruhfioe

**@seungwoo: **SON DONGPYO STOPAKFJALWYIRB

**@woodzyooouuun: **uh what is going on

**@seungwoo: **sorry dongpyo took my phone

**@seungwoo: **he’s over at my house, i’m helping him study for his exam tomorrow

**@hamwonjin: **why the fuck is he replying to your texts on this gc then

**@hamwonjin: **just talk?

**@teapyo: **it’s not the paleolithic period, wonjin hyung

**@teapyo: **we’re civilised

**@hamwonjin: **… 

**@mogutou: **jesus christ

**@woodzyooouuun: **oh honey jesus left the chat a long time ago

**@mogutou: **i just got online and what the fuck

**@mogutou: **WONJIN AND I ARE NOT FUCKING @seungwoo hyung

**@hamwonjin: **yeah we’ve never actually done it

**@teapyo: **i would hope not, you got together yesterday

**@mogutou: **wait hold up

**@mogutou: **eye-

**@mogutou: **SEUNGWOO HYUNG SAID HE HAS A BOYFRIEND

**@mogutou: **AND NONE OF YOU EVEN SAID ANYTHING?

**@mogutou: **ARE YALL BLIND

**@woodzyooouuun: **OMG YEAH I WAS GONNA TYPE BUT I FORGOT 

**@hamwonjin: **WHO IS IT HYUNG

**@teapyo: **SPILL THE TEA

**@seungwoo: **im not telling you guys who it is

**@seungwoo: **its not important anyway

**@seungwoo: **SKLASAKODSTOP

**@woodzyooouuun: **i think dongpyo stole his phone again

**@seungwoo: **OKAY LETS GET BACK TO THE POINT

**@seungwoo: **seungyoun, i think you should do something nice for wooseok’s birthday

**@seungwoo: **jungmo and i will pull out, say something came up

**@seungwoo: **you go to the dinner ALONE with him

**@seungwoo: **bring him to like a hell of a nice place

**@seungwoo: **extra romantic

**@seungwoo: **and high end

**@seungwoo: **we all know wooseok is an expensive date

**@seungwoo: **then you CONFESS

**@mogutou: **omg that would be SO CUTE

**@hamwonjin: **DO IT

**@woodzyooouuun: **hyung, are you out of your fucking mind

**@seungwoo: **ITS A FOOLPROOF PLAN

**@woodzyooouuun: **ITS A STUPID PLAN

**@woodzyooouuun: **WHAT IF HE REJECTS ME?

**@woodzyooouuun: **DO YOU KNOW HOW AWKWARD THAT WOULD BE

**@woodzyooouuun: **ID NEVER BE ABLE TO LOOK HIM IN THE EYE

**@seungwoo: **just MAN UP

**@seungwoo: **no that’s sexist

**@seungwoo: **GROW A SPINE

**@mogutou: **i think its a good idea, seungyoun

**@hamwonjin: **wooseok would like it

**@woodzyooouuun: **but i would defo freak out

**@woodzyooouuun: **i’d gay panic and bolt out of there

**@seungwoo: **RELAX

**@mogutou: **seungwoo hyung let’s just pull out right now so seungyoun can’t run away

**@woodzyooouuun: **DONT YOU DARE

**@seungwoo: **bawk bawk bitch

**PRIVATE CHAT: seungwoo and woosatan**

8:06 PM

**@seungwoo: **oh my god wooseok i’m so sorry

**@woosatan: **why

**@seungwoo: **my mom just told me i have to come to a big family gathering on the 27th

**@seungwoo: **i told her it was ur birthday but you know how she is with family gatherings

**@seungwoo: **im so sorry i cant make it to the dinner :(((

**@woosatan: **aw hyung it’s ok

**@seungwoo: **im a shit friend

**@woosatan: **nah it’s fine hyung

**@woosatan: **its not ur fault

**@woosatan: **maybe another day :)

**PRIVATE CHAT: mogutou and woosatan**

9:05 PM

**@mogutou: **:(

**@woosatan: **what’s wrong

**@mogutou: **my grandfather just passed away

**@woosatan: **oh my god

**@woosatan: **that’s awful! I’m so sorry

**@mogutou: **dont be sorry

**@mogutou: **it isnt ur fault

**@mogutou: **but his funeral is on the 27th!! I can’t make it to the dinner 

**@mogutou: **im so sorry wooseok :(((

**@woosatan: **it’s fine!!!! 

**@woosatan: **it doesn’t matter at all, you should go pay your respects to your grandfather

**@woosatan: **do you want to talk about it?

**@mogutou: **nah it’s okay

**@mogutou: **my family and i are getting through it together :)

**@woosatan: **please give them my condolences

**@woosatan: **im sure your grandfather was a great man

**@mogutou: **thank you wooseok :)

**PRIVATE CHAT: seungwoo and mogutou**

8:10 PM

**@seungwoo: **[chat with wooseok.screenshot]

9:10 PM

**@mogutou: **[chat w wooseok.screenshot]

**@seungwoo: **.

**@seungwoo: **of all excuses you could have used, you used a FUNERAL?

**@seungwoo: **TF

**@mogutou: **I HAD TO MAKE IT SO THAT WOOSEOK WOULDNT GET SUSPICIOUS

**@mogutou: **IF THERE WAS A FUNERAL I KNEW WOOSEOK WOULDNT QUESTION IT AT ALL

**@seungwoo: **wooseok wouldn’t suspect you anyway!! he’s too trusting of us

**@mogutou: **he once broke into my house because he thought i was eating chicken feet without him

**@seungwoo: **i stand corrected

**PRIVATE CHAT: woosatan and woodzyooouuun**

9:14 PM

**@woosatan: **hey younie

**@woosatan: **so uh

**@woosatan: **seungwoo hyung and jungmo can’t make it to the dinner after all

**@woosatan: **do you still wanna go? we could just find another date if you want

**@woodzyooouuun: **nah it’s fine

**@woodzyooouuun: **let’s still go! you already booked the place anyway

**@woosatan: **i could always cancel…

**@woodzyooouuun: **no i wanna go

**@woodzyooouuun: **you’re turning seventeen, seokie! ofc we have to celebrate

**@woosatan: **okay… :)

**@woodzyooouuun: **what about lotte world tho

**@woodzyooouuun: **do you want me to come with you?

**@woosatan: **but you hate lotte world

**@woodzyooouuun: **yeah well

**@woodzyooouuun: **since you’re there, it’ll be fun :)

**@woosatan: **awww younie <3

**@woosatan: **maybe we should invite the leprechauns to come with us to lotte world!

**@woodzyooouuun: **firstly, they’re called the ‘green jackets’

**@woosatan: **lame

**@woodzyooouuun: **and secondly, sure! it’ll be fun going as a big group

**@woosatan: **YAY

**CHAT NAME: extended family™**

9:18 PM

**@woosatan: **hey guys, my birthday is coming up on the 27th

**@woosatan: **do you all wanna go to lotte world together?

**@woosatan: **seungwoo hyung and jungmo excluded, they can’t make it

**@teapyo: **LOTTE WORLD??

**@dohyonwantscake: **LOTTE WORLD!!!

**@junniebaby: **LETS GO

**@hamwonjin: **sounds fun!

**@kimyohan: **yeah let’s do it!

**@dancegyul: **im free so sure

**@kangmini: **^^

**@woodzyooouuun: **WOOO FAMILY LOTTE WORLD!

**@seungwoo: **lol wooseok just landed himself with a very stressful lotte world trip

**@seungwoo: **good luck taking care of these idiots

**@woosatan: **thanks hyung i’ll need it

**@woodzyooouuun: **what about me? i’m the eldest in the group

**@hamwonjin: **…

**@teapyo: **…

**@junniebaby: **sorry hyung but…

**@woosatan: **the words ‘seungyoun’ and ‘responsible’ don’t belong in the same universe

**@woodzyooouuun: **wow

**@woodzyooouuun: **@dohyonwantscake im a responsible dad, right?

**@dohyonwantscake: **uh

**@dohyonwantscake: **well you see

**@dancegyul: **top ten anime betrayals

**@woodzyooouuun: **icb this

**@woodzyooouuun: **the disrespect

\-----

Wooseok sat down at his desk, pulling out his laptop and plugging in the USB. Last night, once Seungyoun had dropped him off, he had spent most of the evening looking through clips to find evidence of Yuri and his father abusing people. He’d found several clips of Yuri, but he was yet to find any evidence of Yuri’s father being abusive. He had promised himself that he would not stop until he found something he could use against Yuri’s father. The man deserved to go to jail more than his son. Wooseok was _ not _about to let him get away with just three years in prison for ‘obstruction of justice’.

As he scrolled through each folder with a date labelled on it, he came across a folder labelled ‘27/10/17’. He remembered the date distinctly - that was the day when Jinhyuk had broken up with him. For god’s sake, it had been his birthday, and he had planned to go somewhere nice with Jinhyuk. Then Jinhyuk had called him a ‘man-whore’ in the middle of the school cafeteria, and he had run out of the room sobbing.

_ Wooseok remembered sitting down at their regular table, smiling at Seungyoun and Jungmo. However, he noticed the evident absence of two people at their table. _

_ Where were Jinhyuk and Seungwoo? _

_ Finally, Jinhyuk entered the room, and Wooseok grinned at his boyfriend, waving cheerfully. Unfortunately, as Jinhyuk came nearer to the table, the angry look on his boyfriend’s face made Wooseok drop his smile. _

_ “Jinhyuk, what’s wrong?” Wooseok asked worriedly. Jinhyuk glared at him, furious. _

_ “You little snake,” He hissed angrily. “How could you do that to me?” _

_ Wooseok was taken aback. What was Jinhyuk talking about? “What do you mean?” Wooseok replied, his lip trembling. “What did I do?” _

_ “You used me,” Jinhyuk began to raise his voice, and other classmates had started to gather around them, looking onto the unfolding scene with interested expressions. Wooseok was about to suggest that they speak outside, but Jinhyuk didn’t seem to care about the people watching. He continued to reprimand Wooseok. “You have feelings for someone else, but you think you’ll never be able to date that someone else, so you used me. I was just a backup, like your little boy toy.” _

_ “What?” Wooseok could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He was on the verge of crying, but he couldn’t do that in front of everyone. He was already an outcast as it is, crying would only make him look like a wimp. “What are you talking about?” _

_ “Don’t play innocent,” Jinhyuk was almost yelling at this point, and the entire cafeteria was watching. “Did you think I would just obey whatever you want, like some devoted dog? You chose the wrong person to use, you desperate man-whore. We’re over.” _

_ Then Wooseok ran out of the cafeteria, sobbing as people jeered and laughed at him. _

The memory was still fresh and painful in Wooseok’s mind. How could Jinhyuk have done that to him? Yuri had told Jinhyuk to break up with Wooseok, which made Wooseok’s blood boil. He tapped on the folder, wanting to see the scene for himself and add that to the video he was creating.

He quickly found a clip of Jinhyuk and a hooded boy - Yuri, probably - standing face to face in the school parking lot. Triumphant, he clicked on the video.

_ “What are you doing here?” Jinhyuk’s sharp voice rang out. Yuri laughed - although his laugh seemed a little off, like it was a little too deep and too loud for Yuri’s laugh. It sounded different. _

_ “I was going to ask you the same question, but I think we both know the answer to that,” Yuri replied. Jinhyuk glared at him. “Listen,” He said patiently, “I know you’ve got a thing for me, but I’m dating Wooseok. I don’t have feelings for you. Whatever you think you’re doing, it’s not going to work.” _

“Yuri had a thing for Jinhyuk?” Wooseok murmured, confused. As far as he knew that was not the case.

_ “And you think Wooseok has feelings for you?” Yuri’s voice was low and mocking. “You’re more naïve than I thought.” _

_ Jinhyuk crossed his arms, defensive, but there was a curious glint in his eye. Yuri’s comment had caught his attention. “What do you mean?” Jinhyuk asked slowly. _

_ “I mean,” Yuri explained, “Wooseok doesn’t like you back. He’s using you. He has a crush on Seungyoun, but he thinks he’ll never be able to get with Seungyoun. He’s using you as a rebound, because he’s so depressed about his real crush.” _

_ Time seemed to stop, and Jinhyuk froze. His expression turned from one of curiosity to one of anger. _

_ “What?” Jinhyuk hissed. Yuri nodded. “You need to break up with him now. Not just for your own good, but for Wooseok as well. I know how Wooseok works. He needs love and attention, or else he feels worthless. He likes that you care so much for him, but he doesn’t feel the same way. In the end, he’ll get so used to having all your love and devotion, he’ll get attached. Not because he likes you back, but because he feels like without your love, no one will ever love him. It’s not healthy for Wooseok to become so dependent on people like this. Don’t let this continue.” _

Now Wooseok was wholly dumbfounded. What Yuri had said what absolutely true, but how did _ Yuri _know that? He had only really confided that secret in… Seungwoo.

_ The hooded figure lowered his hood, revealing his face. It wasn’t Yuri. _

Wooseok’s blood went cold.

Yuri had never been involved in Wooseok’s relationship with Jinhyuk.

Seungwoo knew that Wooseok was needy for attention and insecure.

Seungwoo liked Jinhyuk.

Seungwoo had told Jinhyuk to break up with Wooseok.

Seungwoo had kept it a secret from Wooseok, because he was afraid that Wooseok would get upset at him.

Seungwoo had fabricated the lie about Yuri and had told Wooseok what had happened the day after the breakup. Wooseok had believed him, like the idiot that Wooseok was.

Wooseok clearly didn’t know a lot of things, but he knew that Seungwoo would pay dearly for what he’d done.

\-----

**PRIVATE CHAT: ljh_olaf and woosatan**

11:18 PM

**@woosatan: **[seungwoo is a snake.mp4] why didn’t you tell me about this

**@ljh_olaf: **uh what

**@ljh_olaf:** firstly this was ages ago

**@ljh_olaf: **secondly didn’t seungwoo hyung already tell you about that?

**@woosatan: **no

**@ljh_olaf: **wait what

**@woosatan: **he kept it a secret from me

**@ljh_olaf:** WHAT

**@woosatan: **why didn’t you tell me the truth

**@ljh_olaf: **i was angry at you for leading me on like that when you never loved me

**@ljh_olaf: **that’s why i called you those names, that’s why i embarrassed you

**@ljh_olaf: **i was upset that you had lied to me all along

**@ljh_olaf: **was it true?

**@woosatan: **maybe half-true, and i’m sorry

**@woosatan: **but it’s irrelevant

**@woosatan: **why didn’t you tell me that seungwoo hyung put you up to this

**@ljh_olaf: **i thought seungwoo hyung already told you

**@ljh_olaf: **i saw how upset you were after we broke up and i felt horrible about it

**@ljh_olaf: **i was going to get mad at seungwoo hyung but then i saw that you two were still hanging out so i figured what he said was at least half true

**@ljh_olaf: **i thought he had told you about it and i thought you had agreed to it, i thought you were fine with what he did

**@ljh_olaf: **but later on eunbi noona told me that seungwoo hyung had a crush on me

**@ljh_olaf: **then i realised seungwoo hyung made us break up because he wanted me to himself

**@ljh_olaf: **then i got so upset at him, especially after i saw how hurt you were

**@ljh_olaf: **confession time though, seungwoo hyung and i kind of made out at the dance last week?

**@woosatan: **what

**@woosatan: **im confused

**@woosatan:** you hate seungwoo hyung, but you made out with him?

**@ljh_olaf: **okay i hated him after what eunbi noona said

**@ljh_olaf:** but i did end up developing a crush on him

**@ljh_olaf: **but like i never really realised until around a year ago

**@ljh_olaf: **back when we were dating i only liked you 

**@ljh_olaf: **i swear i wasnt cheating or anything i didnt start liking seungwoo hyung until a year after we broke up

**@woosatan: **idc about you cheating or not

**@woosatan: **get to the point

**@woosatan: **why did you have to embarrass me in front of everyone, why didn’t you just break up with me in private

**@ljh_olaf: **okay 

**@ljh_olaf: **i was actually more mad at you and more thankful towards seungwoo hyung for telling me about you using me

**@ljh_olaf: **thats why i called you a man-whore and all that, i was angry at you

**@ljh_olaf: **i can’t believe seungwoo hyung hasn’t told you

Today, 11:23 PM

**@ljh_olaf: **… wooseok?

**@ljh_olaf: **are you there?

**@ljh_olaf: **welp seungwoo hyung is royally fucked

**CHAT NAME: extended family™**

Today, 11:24 PM

**@woosatan: **hey seungwoo hyung

**@woosatan: **fuck you

**@woosatan: **for real

**@woosatan: **i fucking hope you go die

**@woosatan: **you bitch

_ woosatan has left the chat _

**@woodzyooouuun: **what the fuck

**@hamwonjin: **what the hell happened?

**@kangmini: **seungwoo hyung what did you do?

**@seungwoo: **i dont know istg

**@seungwoo: **let me text him

**@teapyo: **NO

**@teapyo: **hyung i think i know what this is about dont text him

**@teapyo: **FUCK DON’T TEXT HIM 

**@teapyo: ********* HYUNG JUST TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED

**@teapyo: **SEUNGWOO HYUNG DONT TEXT HIM AT ALL NO FUCKING WAY

**@mogutou: **WHAT HAPPENED

**@junniebaby: **seungyoun hyung can you try texting him

**@woodzyooouuun: **was just about to do that

**@dohyonwantscake: **its too early for this drama

**@junniebaby: **don’t you guys sleep

**@hamwonjin: **you guys are awake too

**@dohyonwantscake: **are we

**@hamwonjin: **???

**PRIVATE CHAT: woosatan and woodzyooouuun**

Today, 12:11 AM

**@woodzyooouuun: **seokie

**@woodzyooouuun: **what’s wrong

**@woosatan: **everything is wrong

**@woosatan: **younie i feel like shit

**@woosatan: **i should be furious with seungwoo hyung

**@woosatan: **but i'm just so sad rn

**@woosatan: **I don't know why im crying so hard

**@woosatan: **why would seungwoo hyung do something like that

**@woodzyooouuun: **ok idk what you’re talking about

**@woodzyooouuun: **but i'm coming over rn

**@woosatan: **younie it’s midnight

**@woodzyooouuun: **i dont care

**@woodzyooouuun:** im omw


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungyoun comforts wooseok + jinhyuk is angry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you haven't noticed, I've been updating about once a week instead of every 3-4 days like I said before. I hope that's okay with you guys, because I want to write longer chapters and I also usually only have time on weekends to write. Thank you guys for all your support and I hope you enjoy this next update!
> 
> P.S. A few chapters back I said this fic would have 25-30 chapters? Yeah that's probably not going to happen. Most likely, this fic will reach around 20 chapters (mainly because I've been writing longer chapters). Sorry about that and I hope that you'll still enjoy the story!

Seungyoun ran as fast as he could to Wooseok’s house, slamming his fingers down on the doorbell multiple times as he waited for Wooseok to answer. When the door opened to reveal Wooseok standing there in his pyjamas, his cheeks puffy and streaked with tears, his eyes red from crying, Seungyoun’s heart shattered into a hundred pieces.

“Wooseokie, oh my god,” Seungyoun pulled Wooseok forward into a hug, one of his hands patting Wooseok’s head reassuringly as he let the younger sob into his shirt. They just stood there for a few minutes, Wooseok bawling uncontrollably, Seungyoun’s heart being ripped apart each time a cry escaped from Wooseok’s lips. 

After a while, Seungyoun realised that Woosoek was shivering from the cold, being only in his pyjamas. As gently as he could, Seungyoun picked up Wooseok’s tiny body, carrying him bridal-style into the house and back into Wooseok’s room, before setting him down on his bed and sitting beside him. 

“Seokie, what’s wrong?” He whispered quietly. Wooseok’s room was dark but Seungyoun didn’t dare turn on the lights. He didn’t think he’s be able to cope if he saw Wooseok’s face in proper lighting. 

Wooseok gulped, swallowing a sob and brushing away his tears before the words came tumbling out of his mouth. 

“Yuri didn’t make Jinhyuk break up with me,” Wooseok blubbered through tears. “He didn’t have anything to do with it.”

“What?” Seungyoun was absolutely shell-shocked. That event had made him hate Yuri forever - knowing that _ Yuri _ had had the nerve to get involved in a relationship that he had nothing to do with, knowing that _ Yuri _had been the reason why Wooseok almost committed suicide, knowing that Yuri was a meddling, insensitive bully that didn’t care whose lives he fucked up, knowing all of this had been the fuel for Seungyoun’s hate. 

Yuri hadn’t been involved at all? Seungyoun could hardly believe it.

Wooseok sighed, shaking his head. “It was Seungwoo,” He explained. “Seungwoo had a crush on Jinhyuk, so he told Jinhyuk to break up with me. He made up some excuse about me liking someone else, he said I was using Jinhyuk as a rebound because I couldn’t get with my actual crush. He told Jinhyuk about my problem with attention, and insecurity… and Jinhyuk got so mad at me, that’s why he embarrassed me in the cafeteria.”

Seungyoun was dumbfounded. “Wait, but how did we think it was Yuri who threatened Jinhyuk?”

Wooseok smiled bitterly. “Seungwoo told us, remember? He told us that Yuri had done it. He said he had caught Yuri threatening Jinhyuk.”

“What -” Seungyoun gasped. “That lying _ snake _.”

“The thing is,” Wooseok choked out, “I got mad at him the group chat, right? But I’m not even angry at him now. I just feel so depressed and tired and I feel like an idiot. I feel betrayed and I’m just upset with myself.” He wiped a tear from his cheek. “Along with that, I’m just scared. I thought Seungwoo hyung really cared for me but now I find out he didn’t. How many more people are like him? How many people are hiding secrets from me? Jungmo, he didn’t even tell me he was dating Wonjin. I found out through _ Dongpyo _. And Seungwoo hyung and Jungmo cancelled dinner plans for my birthday this year. Do my friends not trust me anymore?”

“And… you went with Kookheon to the dance. I wanted to go with you. If you just wanted to go with a friend, why didn’t you ask me? Do you guys not like me anymore?” Wooseok began to sob again and Seungyoun tightened the embrace. 

“I hate that I’m crying over someone betraying me rather than going over to their house and yelling at them. I want to be angry at Seungwoo hyung but I can’t find any anger and that frightens me. I hate that I’m like this,” Wooseok whispered into Seungyoun’s chest. “Sometimes I wish the drugs had just finished the job.”

Seungyoun felt as if his world was crumbling around him. He had always dreaded those words coming out of Wooseok’s mouth, and now they were out. Here he was, holding a sobbing Wooseok in his arms, watching his best friend sob uncontrollably, watching the person he had been in love with for years break down, his heart being ripped apart several times over with every tear that fell from Wooseok’s cheek.

The thought of a world without Wooseok frightened him more than he could ever imagine. He still had nightmares of what life would have been like if Wooseok had died that night. He imagined driving to Wooseok’s house every Friday night out of pure, utter habit, only to remember that the younger boy wasn’t going to open the door for him. He imagined sitting at the table with Seungwoo and Jungmo, all three of them ignoring the missing presence at the table.

If Wooseok hadn’t survived, would they be where they were right now? Popular, respected, loved by everyone in the school? Or would he still be that soccer kid that hung out with outcasts because he was too nice? Seungyoun realised that none of that mattered to him. All he wanted was to be by Wooseok’s side, whether they were the most popular kids in school or the most hated. The real frightening question was, if Wooseok hadn’t survived, would Seungyoun have faced a similar fate as him?

“Seokie,” Seungyoun’s voice cracked as he said the younger’s name. “Don’t ever, ever wish that,” He whispered back. “There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re human. We’re all human. There are so many people that love you so much and want you to live your best life. Your parents, Jungmo, Wonjin, Minhee, Yohan, Hyeongjun, Dongpyo and Dohyon care about you… hell, even Seungwoo hyung cares so much for you. I’m sure of it. And… I care about you. I love you.”

There it was, he had said it. It was a huge risk he had taken, a bit like jumping off a cliff. The feeling of nervousness and fear overtook him, but there was no turning back now.

Wooseok looked up at Seungyoun, his glassy doe eyes shining in the dark of the room. “You love me?”

Seungyoun took a deep breath and nodded, smiling. “Yeah, I do,” He replied, his voice shaking. “I’ve been in love with you since I met you. I realised it after Jinhyuk hyung broke up with you and you told me about how you felt when you were with him. You said you were always happy when Jinhyuk was happy, you just wanted to give him the world, you wanted what was best for him… well, that’s how I feel about you. You are smart, kind, loyal, funny, and the most amazing person I have ever met. I was terrified when you overdosed because the world almost lost an incredible person, and I almost lost you. I can’t imagine a world without you. I need you.”

The silence following his confession was agonising. Seungyoun stayed still, not knowing what to do. He couldn’t see Wooseok properly in the dark of the room, but he could hear the other shuffling around. His heart was pounding and Seungyoun was pretty sure Wooseok could hear it loud and clear.

All of a sudden, Seungyoun felt a hand being placed gently on his cheek. Wooseok’s touch was cold and wet, his hand soaked with tears, but it burned like a furnace in Seungyoun’s heart.

Then Wooseok pressed his lips against Seungyoun’s, and Seungyoun’s heart imploded.

For a few seconds Seungyoun just froze, his mind completely blanking from the feeling of Wooseok’s lips upon his. He had waited so long for this - he had waited seven years, god damn it - and it was finally happening. He figured he must have been dreaming this entire time, but Wooseok’s touch felt too real and his lips felt too soft to be part of a dream.

Slowly, Seungyoun kissed Wooseok back, his hands latching onto Wooseok’s waist and pulling him closer, closing the distance between their bodies. All Seungyoun could think about was how Wooseok’s lips were _ so fucking soft, _how Wooseok tasted of lemon and mint, how Wooseok’s body fit perfectly against his, like two puzzle pieces being placed together correctly. The kiss was gentle, soft and sweet. Both were a bit shy, a bit overwhelmed, neither knew what to do. When their lips parted, Wooseok smiled and moved his fingers further past Seungyoun’s cheek, tangling them in his hair. 

“Are you seriously going to stop there, Younie?” Wooseok breathed seductively and Seungyoun’s resolve shattered. He forgot all about being shy and kissed Wooseok again, harder this time, much more passionately. His tongue traced the outline of Wooseok’s lips before slipping into Wooseok’s mouth. Wooseok moaned softly and Seungyoun went absolutely mad, pushing Wooseok down against the bed and beginning to kiss up his jawline, his lips settling for a few seconds by Wooseok’s earlobe and teasing it.

Wooseok gasped and dug his nails into Seungyoun’s hair. “Seungyoun,” He moaned, his voice trembling. “Oh my god.”

“Do you like that, Seokie?” Seungyoun whispered into Wooseok’s ear.

Wooseok nodded fervently and Seungyoun grinned, tracing his lips down to Wooseok’s collarbones and biting down, sucking on Wooseok’s skin shamelessly as Wooseok moaned again. He knew it would make a mark, and he wanted exactly that. He wanted to show the world that Wooseok was his. He wanted everyone to know that Wooseok was his.

“What are we, Younie?” Wooseok whispered as he arched his head back, letting Seungyoun marr his collarbones with bites and kisses. Seungyoun laughed against Wooseok’s chest, making Wooseok shiver. “I think we’re a little more than best friends,” He murmured back.

Wooseok laughed and pulled Seungyoun down beside him, burying himself into Seungyoun’s chest. 

They stayed that way for a while, just cuddling, holding each other like they were the last lifeboat on a sinking ship. Seungyoun didn’t speak, knowing that the silence between them was comforting enough. He was more than happy right now, with Wooseok in his arms, safe, secure, _ alive _. He wanted to stay there forever, to protect Wooseok forever, because then he’d never leave Seungyoun.

After a while, Seungyoun did make a move to stand up, because it was midnight and he did not want Wooseok’s mom walking in on them sleeping together. As he sat up, however, Wooseok grabbed onto his wrist, letting out an irritated sound. “Sleep here,” Wooseok mumbled, trying to pull Seungyoun back down. Seungyoun sighed. “Wooseok, your mom will come in here and murder both of us.”

“It’s okay, I’ll tell her you came for a late sleepover. She loves you, she won’t care.” Wooseok nuzzled further into Seungyoun’s embrace and whined when Seungyoun didn’t hug him back. Looking up at Seungyoun, he gave him the cutest pout ever, his doe eyes widening as he pleaded with the elder.

Wooseok _ knows _ that Seungyoun’s so weak for him. He _ knows _Seungyoun can’t resist his cute expressions. Yet he still took advantage of it.

Life wasn’t fair.

“Alright,” Seungyoun relented, draping an arm around Wooseok’s waist and pulling him closer. “I’ll stay.”

Wooseok smiled and leaned up, pecking Seungyoun on the cheek. Seungyoun was no longer worried if Wooseok heard his pounding heartbeat anymore. All he cared about was Wooseok.

—

“Younie?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

\-----

Seungwoo paced around his room, agitated. He didn’t know why Wooseok was so upset. What could have gone so wrong?

He checked his phone, but Dongpyo wasn’t picking up his calls, nor was he answering any of his texts. He figured the younger must be asleep by now, or Dongpyo was waiting to find out the whole story before he told Seungwoo anything.

“Jesus fuck,” Seungwoo muttered, running his hands through his hair. He hated to see Wooseok upset. Wooseok was his best friend, he always thought of Wooseok as his dongsaeng, he always was there when Wooseok needed him. Now Wooseok was upset at him, and he couldn’t bear it. He didn’t want to lose his friendship with the younger.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Seungwoo rushed to open it, thinking it was Wooseok. He knew that Wooseok was very straightforward, if Wooseok hated Seungwoo he would probably confront Seungwoo about it. Maybe now Seungwoo could set the record straight.

Seungwoo yanked open the door, smiling warmly as he faced the person opposite him. Then he realised it wasn’t Wooseok at all.

“Jinhyuk,” Seungwoo gaped, eyes widening in shock. Jinhyuk was standing at his front door, in the middle of the night, with a furious expression on his face. He stomped inside Seungwoo’s house, not caring if Seungwoo had invited him in or not.

“You know, hyung,” Jinhyuk said angrily as he plopped down on the couch, “Every time I think you couldn’t be more of a fuck-up than you already are, you prove me wrong.”

“What?” Seungwoo frowned, closing the door behind him as he walked over to the couch. He sat down beside Jinhyuk to face him. “What do you mean? What happened?”

Jinhyuk glared at him. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell Wooseok what you did,” He scowled. “I thought you’d already explained it to him! I thought he was fine with it! I thought you two had made up! I didn’t know you kept it a secret for _ two years _!”

The look that Jinhyuk was giving him made Seungwoo feel sick. He had been hoping for compassion, at least some reassurance from anyone, but that was clearly not the case. No one was answering his texts - either they were asleep, they didn’t know what had happened, or (worse yet) they knew and they all hated Seungwoo. 

Seungwoo started contemplating what life was going to be like once the truth was out. Firstly, Wooseok, Seungyoun and Jungmo would completely ignore him. They’d shun him everywhere they went, they would never speak to him again.

Then of course, there were the Green Jackets, who were like younger brothers to Seungwoo. What would they do? Would they hate him as well? Seungwoo hated that he couldn’t be a better role model for them. He hated that the younger ones all looked up to him, and he had let them down.

Then there was Yohan. Oh god, there was Yohan. Seungwoo still wasn’t sure how he felt about Yohan, and he was certain that he wouldn’t make a move on the younger, especially because… well, Seungwoo was dating Jinhyuk, wasn’t he? They had gotten together after their little scene in the Autumn Kickoff Dance. Still, Seungwoo very much wanted to become closer friends with Yohan, and anyway, if _ Yohan _ends up hating you, then you’re Satan for sure, aren’t you? Sweet, lovable Yohan… even he probably wouldn’t excuse what Seungwoo had done.

Seungwoo wondered if he would ever tell Wooseok that he was dating Jinhyuk. Originally, he had kept it a secret because he didn’t want Wooseok to think wrongly of him.

No, he didn’t want Wooseok to _ suspect _him.

Now, however? If the news ever got out… Wooseok would hate him even more than he already did.

Of all the bad things that could have happened between Wooseok and Seungwoo, this had to be the worst possible one. 

“I’m sorry,” Seungwoo whispered, holding back tears. “I know I messed up. I messed up _ so badly _. I have to apologise to him now.” He made a move to stand, but Jinhyuk shoved his heel into Seungwoo’s shin to stop him.

“Unless you want Seungyoun to chop off your dick, I wouldn’t go anywhere near Wooseok for a while,” Jinhyuk warned sharply. “Dongpyo told me that Seungyoun is going over to comfort Wooseok right now. I can bet you he won’t let you get within a ten-metre radius of Wooseok.”

Seungwoo hesitated, desperate to speak with Wooseok. However, he knew that Seungyoun would probably kill him if he tried to do so. Besides, Wooseok was probably too upset to speak to Seungwoo right now.

“And anyway,” Jinhyuk added, rolling his eyes. “It’s, like, midnight. It’s too late to go out now.”

Seungwoo frowned at him. “Then why did you come here, if it’s ‘too late’ to go out?”

The other shrugged. “Maybe because we’re neighbors? I live, like, two houses away.”

_ Fuck, he’s right, _Seungwoo thought. “Then why is it okay for Seungyoun to go over to Wooseok’s house at this hour?” He challenged once again.

“Because _ Seungyoun is Wooseok’s neighbor, you dumbass! _” Jinhyuk hissed. He kept his voice low, probably because he didn’t want to wake Seungwoo’s parents. Seungwoo was grateful for that, because if it had been any other time of the day, he’d probably get an earful of yelling from Jinhyuk. 

“Right.” Seungwoo sighed. “Did you just come here to scold me? Because if you did, then I really don’t need to hear it. I know I screwed up big time. I…” He slumped down against the couch, putting his head in his hands. “I don’t know what to do, but scolding me isn’t going to make anything better.”

For a few seconds, there was silence, and Seungwoo knew that Jinhyuk was hesitating, trying to find the right words to say. Finally, Jinhyuk spoke again, his voice softer and kinder this time.

“I know,” Jinhyuk said gently. “I know scolding isn’t going to help. I’m just upset. I hate that you lied to Wooseok. It was a really shitty thing to do. I dated Wooseok, remember? I know how much you meant to him. You were like an older brother to him. He trusted you so much,” Jinhyuk scowled a little at Seungwoo, but nothing in his tone was angry. 

Seungwoo nodded miserably. “I know that. I don’t know what I was thinking. I should have just told Wooseok the truth. It was wrong of me to hide that from him.”

“Why did you do it?” Jinhyuk asked, straightforward as he always was. “Why did you make me break up with him? Why did you hide it from him? I know you’re not a bad person, hyung, so I’m sure there’s some reasonable explanation for this.”

The elder sighed, giving Jinhyuk an apologetic look. Truly, Seungwoo did not know why he had done all of that. Looking back on it, it was stupid and irrational, and he wasn’t thinking this way just because Wooseok now hated him.

“I guess…” Seungwoo began. “I liked you, okay? I liked you a lot. The thing is, I knew you would end up getting hurt because Wooseok was using you. Wooseok liked you, yeah, he liked you a lot. He thought of you as his closest friend. He wasn’t sure how he was feeling and when you confessed to him he jumped on the chance, because he was afraid that no one else may ever love him. I watched him date you, and I could see that he was happy, but I didn’t miss all the glances he stole at Seungyoun. I saw how he looked at Seungyoun and I knew that he had a crush on Seungyoun, even if he didn’t know. He kept saying that he couldn’t live without you, and in a way, that was true. Back then, you were to Wooseok like Jungmo is to him now. He trusted you more than anyone. He just didn’t love you the way you loved him.”

Seungwoo looked at Jinhyuk expectantly, thinking that the other would respond. However, when Jinhyuk stayed silent, Seungwoo took this as a signal to continue on.

“The thing is, Wooseok was very insecure at the time. He was scared that nobody cared for him, and that people were just ‘putting up’ with him. He thought Seungyoun and I were his friends because we pitied him. He thought Jungmo was only his friend because Wooseok could defend him from Yuri. But then you came along, and you were so desperately in love with Wooseok, you changed everything. Suddenly, there was this person that spent so much of his time talking to Wooseok, laughing with Wooseok, falling head over heels for him. You literally gave him everything, and it wasn’t because you thought you should protect him. You were like a confirmation for Wooseok, you confirmed that someone in the world truly loved Wooseok for who he was. Wooseok was afraid to lose you because he thought that there would be no one else like you, no one else who loved Wooseok as much as you did. You helped him through his depression. You were the reason why he kept going. Not because he loved you back, but because he knew that he was loved.”

Seungwoo smiled bitterly. “In short, it wasn’t healthy for Wooseok. He needed to stop using you and he needed to start realising that Seungyoun, Jungmo and I truly cared for him and would always be there for him.”

“And I suppose you having a crush on me made the decision much easier, right?” Jinhyuk asked satirically. The elder nodded. “Yes. I hate to admit it, but yes. I had a crush on you, and that was part of what fueled me to make you break up with Wooseok. Still, I genuinely cared about Wooseok. I thought it would be the right thing to do. Then he tried to overdose and I realised that I messed up. I realised that I’d made a rash and stupid decision because I wanted you to myself and I didn’t want you to keep dating Wooseok. I realised I had been selfish and stupid and I am so, so sorry.” 

A tear rolled down Seungwoo’s cheek and he lifted his hand to wipe it away, but Jinhyuk was faster. The other quickly reached out with his hand and wiped the tear off Seungwoo’s cheek, his touch gentle and fond. Such a small action made Seungwoo feel warm inside, and he was thankful that Jinhyuk was so understanding.

“I didn’t want Wooseok to hate me, so I kept it a secret,” Seungwoo hiccupped as a few more tears rolled down his cheeks. “I should never have done that. There’s no justification to what I’ve done. And…” The elder took a deep breath, though his heart was breaking as he said the next few words. “I understand if you don’t want to be together anymore. After everything that’s happened, you probably want to stay away.”

Finally the sobbing came, waterfalls of tears running down Seungwoo’s cheeks as he buried his head in his hands. He already knew that we would probably lose Jinhyuk - who would want to date Seungwoo after all of this had happened? - but he was still heartbroken by it. The worst thing was, he knew he deserved everything that was happening to him.

“Huh.” Jinhyuk let out an incredulous huff. “You really think I would come here at midnight just to break up with you?”

Seungwoo frowned up at him, his vision blurred by tears. “Then… why did you come here?”

Jinhyuk laughed, shaking his head as he reached over and squeezed Seungwoo’s hand. “I came here because I didn’t want you to be alone, you dumbass,” He said kindly. “I knew you were going to be upset and I knew that you would be beating yourself up about it. I came here because I knew you needed me.”

“What?” Seungwoo asked, confused. Jinhyuk rolled his eyes. “What you did to Wooseok was wrong and stupid. But that doesn’t mean I’m suddenly going to avoid you like the plague. I know you’re a good person. You were a good friend to Wooseok for the past two years. You are literally the kindest senior in the school. Everyone loves you, and for good reason. You’re caring, sweet, and sympathetic.” Jinhyuk smiled at him and Seungwoo’s heart almost imploded. “And besides, everyone makes mistakes. You can’t be perfect. It’s okay to be human. It’s okay to be jealous. This was a one-time thing, anyway. You’ve spent the past two years trying to make up for it, being extra nice to everyone. You regret what you did. That’s enough.”

Seungwoo pouted. “It won’t be enough for Wooseok. He will be out for blood.”

Laughing, Jinhyuk leaned into Seungwoo, resting his head on Seungwoo’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the elder. The hug reassured Seungwoo, reminding him that someone was still there for him.

“Don’t worry about it, hyung,” Jinhyuk replied. “Try to apologise to him, if he doesn’t let you talk then that’s that. Just do the right thing. And whatever happens, I hope you know that you’re not alone.”

Seungwoo leaned back into his embrace, kissing Jinhyuk’s hair in thanks. Those three words were all that he needed to hear to feel better.

_ You’re not alone._

\-----

“Wooseok, you’ve got to get up -” Mrs Kim shoved open the door to Wooseok’s room, turning to yell at her only son. 

“Oh my god -” Wooseok screeched from under the covers and pushed someone else off the bed, blushing furiously as he tried to compose himself.

“Ow, Wooseok, that hurt!” Seungyoun frowned at Wooseok from his position on the floor, where Wooseok had shoved him to. Then he saw Mrs Kim and he blushed an even darker colour of red. 

“Mrs Kim, I promise I can explain -” Wooseok threw a pillow at Seungyoun and he shut up. Wooseok gave his mother an apologetic look. 

“Mom, I… I know I didn’t tell you, but I kind of started dating Seungyoun,” He explained quickly, blushing. 

Mrs Kim looked from her son to Seungyoun, before she burst into laughter.

Wooseok stared at her incredulously. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, honey…” Mrs Kim smiled at her son. “I thought you were dating him since the ninth year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ Please leave comments and kudos! Thank you for all your support :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of wooseok's discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! i was just wondering, is it ok if i update once a week? my mocks are coming in jan and i need to spend more time revising :( 
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! thank you for supporting!

**CHAT NAME: extended family™**

7:28 AM

**woodzyooouuun added woosatan to the chat**

**@hamwonjin: ** okay I WANT ANSWERS

**@woodzyooouuun: ** hang on

**@woodzyooouuun: ** seungwoo hyung, fuck you

**woodzyooouuun removed seungwoo from the chat**

**@mogutou: ** um you do realise that seungwoo hyung will chop our heads off right

**@woodzyooouuun: ** sure, if i don’t kill him first

**@woosatan: ** please dont

**@dohyonwantscake: ** um hyungs?? explanation please???

**@kangmini: ** yeah the bell is going to ring in five mins and i cannot text during coach bae’s physiology class

**@kangmini: ** she fuckin scary

**@woodzyooouuun: ** ok so basically

**@woodzyooouuun: ** seungwoo hyung was the one to made jinhyuk break up with wooseok

**@junniebaby: ** WHAT

**@hamwonjin: ** OMG

**@mogutou: ** WTF

**@kangmini: ** NO

**@dohyonwantscake: ** WHY??

**@woodzyooouuun: ** he liked jinhyuk

**@woodzyooouun: ** and he made up the lie about yuri so that wooseok wouldn’t suspect him

**@kimyohan: ** oh my god

**@dancegyul: ** dude, kick his ass

**@woodzyooouuun: ** dongpyo, you’re being awfully quiet for someone who loves drama

**@teapyo: ** uh

**@teapyo: ** okay listen hyung

**@teapyo: ** i kind of already knew…

**@teapyo: ** seungwoo hyung told me a while back…

**@mogutou: ** what.

**@teapyo: ** IM REALLY SORRY WOOSEOK HYUNG

**@teapyo: ** i didn’t want to start drama between you guys

**@teapyo: ** and seungwoo hyung really is sorry! 

**@woodzyooouuun: ** should i remove dongpyo or not @woosatan

**@woosatan: ** stop removing ppl, seriously

**@woosatan: ** dongpyo, im upset that you hid that

**@teapyo: ** oh fuck im dead

**@woosatan: ** but i can see why you wouldn’t tell me

**@woosatan: ** besides you didnt do anything to hurt me

**@woosatan: ** its okay

**@teapyo: ** omg ;( THANK YOU HYUNG ILYSM

**@teapyo: ** IM SORRY

**@woodzyooouuun: ** still think i should kick him

**@dancegyul: ** nah man wooseok is right

**@dancegyul: ** if you want to be angry at someone, be angry at seungwoo hyung

**@dancegyul: ** i fully support beating his ass

**@kimyohan: ** STOP

**@kimyohan: ** stop encouraging violence guys its not good :(

**@kangmini: ** im getting the impression that hangyul hyung has other reasons to hate seungwoo hyung

**@kimyohan: ** he’s upset because seungwoo hyung made me cry

**@woosatan: ** what??

**@woodzyooouuun: ** WHEN

**@kimyohan: ** not on purpose tho!! I just saw him kissing this other guy at the dance and i ran into the locker room to cry

**@woosatan: ** huh

**@kangmini: ** wait he was making out with someone??

**@woosatan: ** what did the other guy look like

**@kimyohan: ** uh

**@kimyohan: ** slim, silver hair, giraffe, 80% legs

**@kimyohan: ** why?

**@woodzyooouuun: ** MOTHERFUCKING

**@woosatan: ** younie calm down

**@woodzyooouuun: ** SEOKIE, HE WAS MAKING OUT WITH JINHYUK

**@woosatan: ** yes i know

**@mogutou: ** how dare he

**@woodzyooouuun: ** now im REALLY going to beat his ass

**@woosatan: ** no you’re not

**@woosatan: ** listen i already texted jinhyuk about it and he cleared the air

**@woosatan: ** let’s just forget about it now, okay?

**@woodzyooouuun: ** fOrGeT aBoUt iT

**@mogutou: ** fat chance

**@hamwonjin: ** … i hate to agree with jungmo but he and seungyoun have a point

**@mogutou: ** im your fking boyfriend you dried grape

**@kangmini: ** BAHAHAHAHA

**@dohyonwantscake: ** DRIED GRAPE

**@teapyo: ** LMAO COMEBACK OF THE CENTURY

**@junniebaby: ** jungmo hyung, what’s so wrong about a dried grape?

**@mogutou: ** ITS A GOOD INSULT

**@woosatan: ** i hope you know that a dried grape is  _ literally  _ a raisin

**@mogutou: ** stop ruining my vibe

**@hamwonjin: ** i would like to apologise for my bf

**@hamwonjin: ** he hit his head too many times as a child

**@mogutou: ** fuck you

**@hamwonjin: ** man up and do it then ;)

**@teapyo: ** OH GOD NO

**@kangmini: ** jesus has left the chat

**@teapyo: ** NO SEXTING IN THE GC

**@kangmini: ** there are PMs for a reason

**@mogutou: ** sorry that your relationship isn’t going as well as ours

**@hamwonjin: ** yeah lmao have y’all even made out

**@woosatan: ** DO NOT ANSWER THAT QUESTION

**@woosatan: ** @mogutou @hamwonjin THEY ARE FIFTEEN

**@mogutou: ** …

**@hamwonjin: ** so?

**@woosatan: ** oh right like you two were making out when you were fifteen

**@hamwonjin: ** that’s… exactly what we did

**@mogutou: ** autumn dance rmb? i was drunk

**@woosatan: ** shit ur right

**@woosatan: ** god damn it

**@teapyo: ** FOR YOUR INFORMATION we have made out

**@woodzyooouuun: ** WAITWHAT

**@teapyo: ** and we cuddled

**@woosatan: ** dongpyo yah, you’re lucky seungwoo hyung isn’t here

**@woosatan: ** he’d be scandalised

**@woosatan: ** but also who’s the big spoon

**@woodzyooouuun: ** SEOKIE.

**@woosatan: ** THAT’S MY SON OK

**@woosatan: ** I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW

**@teapyo: ** minhee is the big spoon

**@kangmini: ** exposed by my own bf smh

**@woosatan: ** YAY VERY GOOD

**@woosatan: ** IM PROUD OF YOU @kangmini

**@kangmini: ** ….

**@kangmini: ** thanks hyung?

**@woosatan: ** also i’ve got a question for @kimyohan

**@woosatan: ** completely unrelated to minipyo 

**@woosatan: ** but anyway do you still have a crush on seungwoo hyung?

**@kimyohan: ** eye-

**@kimyohan: ** how could you tell

**@woodzyooouuun: ** how could he not

**@mogutou: ** yeah man you made googly eyes at seungwoo hyung 24/7

**@hamwonjin: ** you looked like a desperate puppy

**@woosatan: ** or you kind of made it obvious when you told us about crying after seeing seungwoo hyung kissing jinhyuk?

**@woosatan: ** [scroll up.screenshot]

**@kimyohan: ** oh.

**@hamwonjin: ** lol yohan stupid

**@woosatan: ** anyway how are you faring?

**@kimyohan: ** uhh

**@kimyohan: ** im sort of dating hangyul?

**@woodzyooouuun: ** WAIT WHAT

**@hamwonjin: ** NANIII

**@mogutou: ** damn boi you move on fast

**@kimyohan: ** no i think i’ve always liked him i just never realised

**@dancegyul: ** aw so sweet <3

**@kangmini: ** NO SEXTING

**@dancegyul: ** THAT WASN’T EVEN SEXTING I JUST SENT A HEART

**@woosatan: ** wow

**@woosatan: ** congrats yohan, hangyul

**@woosatan: ** the rest of you, please grow some braincells

“Alright, phones away, class is starting,” Professor Lee Dongwook entered the room, plopping down into his chair and placing several papers on his desk. It had been three days since Wooseok found out about what Seungwoo had done, and Seungwoo had not enjoyed the past three days of school.

_ The day after Wooseok’s discovery, Seungwoo had immediately run to Wooseok once he had caught sight of him in school. _

_ “Wooseok, can we please talk?” Seungwoo begged, desperate. His best friend looked up at him, his expression slightly shocked and slightly concerned. For a few seconds, Wooseok just stood there, not saying anything, his mouth opening and closing as if he was hesitating to speak. _

_ Then Seungyoun walked up to the two of them, sending Seungwoo a furious glare. If looks could kill, Seungwoo was sure that he’d be dead. _

_ Seungyoun put an arm on Wooseok’s shoulder, standing up straight and establishing dominance as Seungwoo stepped back, cowering in fear. He looked absolutely livid. _

_ “Stay away from Wooseok,” Seungyoun hissed. “Don’t you think you’ve done enough damage?” _

_ Seungyoun’s words hit Seungwoo right where it hurt most. He had held onto some hope that Wooseok would forgive him, but Seungyoun had diminished that faster than lightning. He had dreaded this moment, when his own best friends would get upset at him and tell him to stay away. His heart was aching, but he forced himself not to cry, dipping his head to look at the floor instead. _

_ “I’m so sorry,” Seungwoo whispered, his voice cracking. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, Wooseok.” _

_ “Sure you didn’t,” Seungyoun replied icily, his grip on Wooseok’s shoulder tightening. “It doesn’t justify what you did, though.” _

_ “I know that.” Seungwoo spoke a little louder this time, just to get his message through. “I know what I did was horrible. There’s no justification for it. I’m sorry.” _

_ “So? What’s the point of saying all this? Do you think we can ever trust you again, after you kept this secret for two years?” Seungyoun raised his voice as well, his words piercing Seungwoo like bullets. “We all looked up to you, hyung. Jungmo, Wooseok, Dongpyo… everyone trusted you so much. We told people that you were the kindest senior to ever live. We put so much faith in you and you let us down.” _

_ Tears started rolling down Seungwoo’s cheeks. Though he knew that it would break his heart, Seungwoo forced himself to look up and meet Seungyoun and Wooseok’s gazes. He took the full blow of Seungyoun’s fury, but Wooseok didn’t look angry. Rather, the younger looked resigned and disappointed, as if he had given up on Seungwoo. Tears were rolling down Wooseok’s cheeks as well, his eyes red and his face puffy from crying. He looked depressed, like he was too tired and too upset to bother with getting angry at Seungwoo. _

_ And god, that hurt Seungwoo so much more.  _

_ Seungwoo could take being yelled at. He could take being glared at.  _

_ What he couldn’t take was seeing Wooseok falling back into his depression, losing his confidence and his smile. _

_ And it was all because of Seungwoo. _

_ “Wooseok… I’m sorry,” Seungwoo gulped through tears. “Please forgive me.” _

_ “You don’t deserve forgiveness,” Seungyoun spat back. _

_ “Hey, what’s going on?” Out of the blue, Eunbi approached them, a stern look on her face. “Seungyoun, why are you yelling at Seungwoo?” _

_ “Eunbi noona,” Seungyoun acknowledged the elder girl’s presence with a curt nod. “Hasn’t Seungwoo hyung told you what happened?” _

_ Eunbi’s face changed into one of understanding, and she sighed. “Yes, he has,” She replied, moving to stand by Seungwoo’s side. “So? What’s your point?” _

_ Seungyoun looked at her in disbelief. “What’s my point?” He asked angrily. “How dare he walk in here and ask Wooseok for forgiveness, as if everything is okay? How dare he even speak to Wooseok after everything that he’s done?” _

_ “Alright, enough.” Eunbi fixed Seungyoun with a firm expression, speaking in a warning tone. “I understand you’re upset, Seungyoun-ah, but getting angry at Seungwoo isn’t going to make anything better.” _

_ “Seungyoun’s right, though.” Wooseok finally spoke up, wiping his tears away from his face. He gave Seungwoo a look that was halfway between sadness and anger. “Stay away from me, hyung.” He said with an awful air of finality. “I don’t want to see you ever again.” _

_ Then he and Seungyoun walked off, leaving Seungwoo sobbing in Eunbi’s arms. _

Just remembering this brought Seungwoo close to tears. He missed Wooseok so much. He missed Seungyoun, Jungmo, Dongpyo, Minhee, Hyeongjun, Dohyon, Wonjin, Yohan… even Hangyul. Throughout the past three days, he had endured cold looks from all of them. Every time he had tried to speak to one of them, they’d ignored him or walked away. Dongpyo had spoken to him once, but it was only to explain that he realised he was wrong and he should never have kept Seungwoo’s actions a secret from Wooseok. Even Yohan was giving him the cold shoulder, and Yohan was the nicest person on Earth.

“Seungwoo.” Eunbi’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. She was giving him a worried expression. “I know what you’re thinking. Stop it. It’s going to be okay.”

Seungwoo smiled at her, shoving thoughts of Wooseok and his friends out of his mind.

“I’ll be giving back your exam papers today, there is a percentage and a grade on the front.” Professor Lee gestured at the papers at his desk. “Please remember that it is okay for you to have done badly, you shouldn’t stress about it since your SATs are coming at the end of the year. These tests are just to help you figure out what you have to work on for the public exam.” Professor Lee reassured his students kindly. Seungwoo liked how their professor was very kind and reasonable, but his reassurances did not make much difference. Everyone was still afraid of failing the school exams. 

As Professor Lee began handing the papers out, a collective groan emerged from the entire class as they waited anxiously for their results. From the desk beside Seungwoo, Eunbi groaned and knocked her head against the table, sighing. “I definitely screwed up,” She muttered, pouting slightly. “Professor Lee is going to be so disappointed in me.”

“Shut up, Eunbi,” Yuvin, who was sitting at the desk in front of Seungwoo, glared at their friend. “You always do well. A failing grade by your standards is a perfect grade by ours.”

“I actually think I did badly!” Eunbi protested, folding her arms. “I calculated the last question wrong. I’m sure of it.”

Seungwoo was about to come to Yuvin’s defense when Professor Lee placed Eunbi’s paper on her desk with the grade ‘100% - A+’ and a comment ‘Excellent’ written on the front. “Perfect marks as usual, Eunbi,” Professor Lee commented as he walked past. Eunbi’s eyes widened when she saw her score and she broke into a huge smile.

“See? I told you so!” Yuvin roared, triumphant. Professor Lee gave him a shushing gesture, but neither Yuvin nor Seungwoo missed the small smile on his face. 

“Yuvin, don’t act so excited. You’ve got to work on your circle theorems,” Their professor frowned as he placed a paper with the mark ‘63% - C’ on Yuvin’s desk. Yuvin’s smile visibly dropped and he sighed. “Sorry, Professor,” He apologised. “The test was so difficult, though!”

Professor Lee rolled his eyes. “All it takes is a bit more practice. Maybe you should get Eunbi to tutor you.”

“She already does,” Seungwoo replied wryly. “He spends half of it vocalising instead.”

The class laughed and Professor Lee gave Yuvin a stern look. Yuvin put his hands up in surrender, a desperate look on his face. “It’s not my fault that everyone in our study group are incredible vocalists!” He protested weakly. “Eunbi and Chaeyeon’s high notes are amazing, and Seungwoo is just an all around insane vocalist! How could I not utilise that?”

“Well, Eunbi’s mathematical skills are amazing as well. Maybe you should try utilising that,” Professor Lee replied swiftly. He then placed Seungwoo’s paper on his desk, his hand discreetly folding the corner of his test paper to cover the score. Seungwoo’s heart dropped and he quickly held up his paper, peeking under the fold to see his mark.

The red writing read ‘57% D - See me after class.’

_ Fuck. _

After class, Eunbi, Chaeyeon and Yuvin got up immediately, grabbing their bags as they headed out of the classroom. Seungwoo slumped in his chair, his lack of action not going unnoticed by Chaeyeon.

“Seungwoo, aren’t you coming to lunch?” Chaeyeon asked. Seungwoo gave her a weak smile. “Yeah, I’ll see you guys there.”

Chaeyeon frowned, but after Eunbi gestured for her to move along, she reluctantly exited the classroom with Eunbi and Yuvin. Still, Seungwoo didn’t miss the disappointed look Eunbi sent him before she left.

“Your friends are very kind,” Professor Lee commented once they were out of earshot of Chaeyeon, Eunbi and Yuvin. “You should be grateful.”

Seungwoo sighed, nodding. “Believe me, Professor, you have no idea how grateful I am to have them.”

Professor Lee smiled bittersweetly, walking over and gesturing towards Seungwoo’s paper. “Look, Seungwoo, I know you can do better than this. You’re always a top-grade student. Your grades in Calculus are almost at Eunbi’s level. I know that this score isn’t reflective of your actual ability.”

“I know, Professor,” Seungwoo replied apologetically. “I’m sorry I didn’t do well. I just have a lot going on right now. I wasn’t focused.”

Professor Lee raised an eyebrow, sitting down on a chair opposite Seungwoo. “Is that so?” He asked kindly. “What’s wrong, then?”

Seungwoo squirmed uncomfortably. “It’s not important.”

“If you’re failing Calculus tests that you usually ace, then it must be important.” Professor Lee insisted. He clearly would not let Seungwoo leave until Seungwoo explained what was going on.

Reluctantly, Seungwoo spoke. “Two years ago, I did something really bad that hurt my best friend, Wooseok.”

Professor Lee nodded in recognition. “Ah yes, Wooseok,” He replied. “He’s the top of his class in my subject.”

“Yeah,” Seungwoo smiled bitterly. “Well, Wooseok didn’t know it was my fault until a few days ago. When he found out, he ignored me and avoided me. I tried to apologise but he told me to stay away from him. I guess… when I was writing the exam yesterday, I couldn’t focus. I kept thinking about Wooseok and Seungyoun and all of my friends from the lower years that hated me. I wasn’t concentrating, I’m sorry.”

Professor Lee looked at Seungwoo sternly. “Are you sorry for what you did to Wooseok?’

Seungwoo nodded. “Of course.”

“And you want to apologise to him?”

Seungwoo nodded once again. “Absolutely.”

His professor smiled, nodding his head. “Well then, Seungwoo, you have nothing to be ashamed of. This incident, it happened a very long time ago. People change. I think you know that you’ve changed a lot since then.”

Seungwoo laughed ironically, thinking back on when he was selfish and naive. God, if Eunbi hadn’t been there to keep him in check, he’d probably have gotten himself into a shit ton of more trouble than he was in right now. “I think so too,” He agreed, which made his professor chuckle.

“Give Wooseok some time. Just do what you think is the right thing. Stay away, but if Wooseok ever needs you, be there for him. I know Wooseok is level-headed and will set things right soon. He’s most likely upset, but he will calm down. After all, I think he values your friendship very much.” Professor Lee gave Seungwoo a wry smile. “He mentions you a lot in class. Says you’re like an older brother to him.”

This warmed Seungwoo’s heart, making him miss Wooseok even more. “I didn’t know I meant that much to him,” He said quietly. Professor Lee laughed. “Well, now you do.”

Seungwoo nodded, his mind calming down from all the panic of failing his test. “Professor,” He added, “What can I do to get extra credit? I know I need to make up for this test score.”

Professor Lee shrugged. “Well, I’d like for you to tutor some of the younger students in math, if that’s alright with you. Bring Eunbi along as well.”

Seungwoo nodded immediately, grateful that the extra credit work wasn’t too difficult. “Sure, Professor. I would love to.”

Professor Lee patted Seungwoo’s head before taking his test and placing it on his desk. “I’ll keep this for now. Go on and get some lunch.”

Seungwoo smiled at his warm-hearted professor before picking up his bag and heading towards the door. Right before he left, however, he turned around to face his professor once more.

“Professor?”

Professor Lee looked up at him. “Yes?”

“Thank you.”

\-----

As Wooseok walked out of the school building, he ignored Seobin’s taunts and insults, not even bothering to fight back. Principal Park came up to him asking about how his apology was going, but Wooseok just dismissed it, walking away as quickly as possible. He didn’t have the energy in him to defend himself. He just couldn’t find his confidence.

“Wooseok, are you okay?” Seungyoun asked as the two headed towards the front gate. “You seem really upset.”

Wooseok sighed. “I’m just upset about Seungwoo-hyung. I’m stuck in a dilemma. I want to forgive him, but I also want to stay away because I’m worried he’ll hurt me again.”

Seungyoun frowned. The elder had been rather vehemently against Wooseok forgiving Seungwoo, yelling and screaming every time Wooseok brought it up. A lot of what he said included words like ‘HE BETRAYED YOU’ and ‘HE’S A SNAKE’ and ‘HE DOESN’T DESERVE YOUR TRUST’. 

“Wooseok, I think you should just avoid him,” Seungyoun begged, trying to keep calm. “Look how upset he’s made you. He’s not a good friend.”

Wooseok ran his fingers through his hair, stressed out. “That’s just the thing, though,” He protested. “Seungwoo-hyung was a good friend. For the past two years, he was such a good friend. He was like my older brother. I trusted him so much.”

“And how much of that was built on lies?” Seungyoun replied. “Wooseok, he was the reason why you almost committed suicide. I can’t let that happen again. It’s too risky. I could have lost you,” Seungyoun’s voice cracked as he spoke. “I can’t live without you. I need you.”

Wooseok looked up at the elder, smiling as he placed a soft kiss on Seungyoun’s cheek. “I know,” He said quietly. “And I need you too. But don’t you think that we should at least hear Seungwoo-hyung out?”

“What would he even say?” Seungyoun challenged. Wooseok rolled his eyes. “He’d probably apologise. Seungwoo-hyung isn’t an asshole.”

“What he did was pretty shitty, in my opinion,” Seungyoun retorted, but he clearly seemed resigned as well. After Wooseok gave him a knowing look, Seungyoun finally caved. “Alright, fine. We can hear him out, but I’m not suddenly becoming his best friend again. No fucking way.”

“Of course not,” Wooseok reassured. “It’ll take him a while to regain our trust, but let’s at least give him the chance to do so.”

“Okay.” Seungyoun agreed reluctantly before looking to the right of the road. “Well, I’ve got to walk to the country club right now. I’ve got soccer practice. Sorry that I can’t drive you home.”

“It’s okay, I can take the train home,” Wooseok patted Seungyoun’s head, messing up the elder’s hair in a cute manner that made Seungyoun’s heart melt. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Younie.”

Seungyoun nodded, smiling at him before walking off in the direction of the country club. Wooseok watched his boyfriend go with a fond expression on his face, glad that they had come to a reasonable conclusion.

Then Wooseok started walking to the train station, listening to music while scrolling on his phone as he walked. The song ‘To My Youth’ by Bolbbalgan4 started playing, and it struck a chord in Wooseok’s heart. He listened to the opening verses carefully, smiling bittersweetly as the calming music played.

_ At some point, I used to wish I would disappear from this world _

_ The whole world seemed so dark and I cried every night _

_ Will I feel better if I just disappeared? _

_ I was so afraid of everyone’s eyes on me _

Seungwoo had always been there for Wooseok when Wooseok needed him. Along with Seungyoun and Jungmo, he was like an anchor for Wooseok, the only thing keeping him grounded and confident, the only people who Wooseok felt truly at ease with.

_ Wooseok remembered meeting Seungwoo in the sixth year. He had joined the school’s chamber choir, but people had teased him for being a bad singer and for struggling with the notes. _

_ Wooseok had gotten teased so much that once, after everyone had left the classroom, Wooseok had sat down on one of the benches and cried. He loved singing, but he was so upset that everyone was teasing him for it. _

_ “Wooseok?” _

_ Wooseok looked up to see Seungwoo, the choir’s best vocalist, re-entering the room. He had a soft and kind smile on his face. “What’s wrong? Why aren’t you going home?” _

_ Wooseok wiped tears from his face, sniffling. “It’s nothing, hyung.” _

_ Seungwoo sighed, shaking his head. Then he walked over and sat down beside Wooseok, putting an arm around the younger. _

_ “You can tell me what happened.” _

_ Wooseok looked up at the elder and saw nothing but kindness, compassion and sincerity. No mockery, no hatred, no judgement, just acceptance and willingness to listen.  _

_ At a time where Wooseok thought everyone but Jungmo hated him, seeing someone be so nice to him made him feel very warm inside. _

_ “Everyone in the choir keeps bullying me for singing badly,” Wooseok explained quietly. “I feel bad because I love singing, but everyone says I suck at it.” A few more tears rolled down Wooseok’s cheeks and Seungwoo gently wiped them off, ruffling Wooseok’s hair. _

_ “Aw, Wooseok…” The elder laughed, but it wasn’t a teasing or mocking laugh. It was a warm and genuine one, like he was sharing his happiness with Wooseok. “Don’t listen to them. You are a good singer. Sure, you need some practice, but I think you’ve got so much more potential than anyone in the choir.” _

_ Wooseok’s face brightened. “You think so?” _

_ Seungwoo smiled. “I know so. Here, why don’t I teach you to sing? Then you can blow everyone away next time we perform.” _

_ Excitedly, Wooseok agreed, and since then, Seungwoo had practiced singing with him after each choir session. They became close friends and Wooseok always looked to Seungwoo for support whenever he was teased or bullied. Seungwoo was always there, ready to listen to Wooseok’s worries attentively, ready to reassure Wooseok whenever he needed to. _

_ A few months, Wooseok was given his first solo in a local town concert, and Wooseok chose to sing ‘To My Youth.’ Seungwoo and him had practiced the song for hours on end, perfecting it so that Wooseok could give an excellent performance. _

_ His solo ended up being the best performance in the concert, with all of the audience members giving Wooseok a standing ovation at the end. The local newspaper even did a short article on him, and the school was very proud of him. _

_ None of the choir member ever bullied him for being a bad singer ever again. _

Wooseok smiled bittersweetly at the memory. Seungwoo had been such a good friend to him over the years. Sure, he had messed up, but he deserved another chance.

As Wooseok was walking, his mind was caught up in thoughts of his friendship with Seungwoo and how much he missed his best friend. A few tears fell from his eyes, hating that everything had gone so wrong.

He didn’t see the red stoplight when he was crossing the road.

There was a screeching of brakes, a honking of horns, and someone screaming his name. 

“WOOSEOK!”


	20. not an update - a quick note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not an update sorry :(

Hi... So this story is coming to a close soon and I promise I am still writing it! But I have exams and GCSE’s to study for and I would like to focus on it... I’ll try to update as soon as possible, but I don’t think I’ll be able to update this weekend, I’m sorry :(

I will definitely finish this story by January, I promise!

On another note, I’m kind of annoyed rn... I saw this article of an insider in CJ basically saying x1 will disband... I shared it to a group chat of my x1 stan friends and then one of them posted on their story that people shouldn’t share fake articles... bro im super pissed. If i see an article (which was on koreaboo by the way) of an insider saying that x1 will disband, wtf do you expect me to do? stay quiet? jesus christ. i dont want x1 to disband at all and i was super upset. it’s not an official statement but it’s still worrying. if i share it to let people know, i dont really understand how that is ‘sharing fake articles’... 

anyway sorry about that. please stay tuned and wait for more updates!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wooseok isn’t dead. periodt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so so sorry this was such a late update!! i’ve got mocks to focus on and im actually on holiday rn... so i’m sorry if updates take very long!

Wooseok cried out, covering his head as the speeding truck approached him rapidly. He closed his eyes and braced for the impact.

It never came.

A body collided into Wooseok, shoving him out of the way and sending him sprawling on the road. The truck screeched to a halt, but not before it crashed into the person who had saved him.

“Oh my god!” The truck driver opened the truck door, dashing out to check on Wooseok and the other person. “I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

Wooseok groaned, quickly rolling onto his knees to check on the person that had saved him. Since Wooseok had been pushed out of the way, he only had a few bruises here and there, but whoever had saved him had been injured much worse.

The person’s body lay limp on the road, slumped over after having blacked out from the impact. There was a deep red gash on her arm, which the person had sustained from colliding with the car’s front. Her body was twisted at a weird angle, blood from her arm injury splattered across it. 

Then Wooseok saw the person’s face and he screamed.

It was as if time had stopped. The entire world seemed to freeze around Wooseok as he cried out in shock, tears streaming down his face as he clung onto the person. Everything was crashing down around him, and he was oblivious to the calls and screams of onlookers and passersby. All he could think of was the person lying down in front of him.

“NOONA!” Wooseok screamed through sobs. “EUNBI NOONA! NO!”

He clutched onto Eunbi’s unconscious body, burying his face in Eunbi’s bloodied chest as he cried. He could barely think. Why would Eunbi put herself in so much danger to save him? Sure, he knew Eunbi well, but not well enough for this kind of care. How could she have done this for him?

“Wooseok!” Wooseok looked up for the source of the voice and saw Seungwoo running up to them. He looked down at Eunbi’s body with a horrified expression. After a few moments of silence, he finally said: “We have to get her to the hospital, now.”

“I can drive you three there,” The truck driver immediately offered. “It’s the fastest way to get him there.”

Seungwoo and Wooseok both nodded, proceeding to pick Eunbi up and carry her into the back of the truck, lying her carefully on some cardboard on the floor and sitting down beside her. The driver quickly got into the front seat, starting up the engine once again and racing to the hospital.

As they sat in the back seat, the tears started to fall once again, waterfalls rushing down Wooseok’s cheeks as he buried his head in his hands. As if on instinct, Seungwoo wrapped his arms around Wooseok, holding him close and patting his head.

Wooseok forgot all about his fight with Seungwoo. How could he harbour resentment now, after what had just happened? Seungwoo’s warm embrace was the only thing keeping him grounded now, warming his heart despite the fact that Wooseok’s world was crashing down around him.

Eunbi was always a supportive senior to Wooseok. They talked every now and then, especially because she was Seungwoo’s best friend. Still, Wooseok wasn’t extremely close to her or anything. It wasn’t like their relationship was anything special. She probably only spoke to Wooseok because he was Seungwoo’s best friend. So why would she sacrifice herself for Wooseok?

“Why would Eunbi do that?” Wooseok whispered in the darkness of the truck. “Why would she willingly throw herself in front of a moving truck just to save  _ me _ ?”

Seungwoo shook his head unknowingly. “I don’t know. I just know that Eunbi has always wanted to do the right thing… she always watched out for you, Jungmo and Seungyoun as your sunbae.”

“But…” Wooseok ran a hand through his hair, stressed. “Doing something at this scale? For  _ me _ ?” He said this in a doubtful voice, and Seungwoo frowned at him.

“What do you mean, for  _ you _ ?” The elder asked. Wooseok merely sighed. “Look at me,” He gestured to himself vaguely, waving his hand around. “I’m… no one. I’m selfish, attention-seeking, desperate… I’m rude, I jump to conclusions, I’m cold to strangers. Hell, I barely talk to Eunbi, and I’d consider her a  _ friend _ . I’m insecure and clingy and just overall horrible. Why would Eunbi save someone like me?”

Wooseok could feel Seungwoo tense up, and he looked up to see the elder staring down at him with a sad expression. “Wooseok,” He said gently, “You’re not a horrible person. You are an  _ incredible  _ person. You’re smart and considerate and kind. I’m sure Eunbi had plenty of reason to save you.”

Wooseok rolled his eyes at Seungwoo. “Yeah, you’re only saying that because you’re my best friend, hyung,” He replied. Seungwoo laughed, bumping Wooseok on the shoulder. “Hey, if it’s any comfort,” The elder suggested, “Maybe it isn’t about  _ you  _ after all. Maybe Eunbi just wanted to do the right thing. She is extremely kind and protective. Maybe she just wanted to protect a person from getting hit. Maybe she’d do that for  _ anyone _ . I know Eunbi well enough to know that she’s the kind of person to do that for people.”

Wooseok contemplated that theory for a moment. He definitely believed that Eunbi was that type of person, but then that broke his heart even more. Such a kind, sweet and caring person had risked their life for someone who wasn’t half as worthy.

Seeing that Wooseok was troubled, Seungwoo ruffled the younger’s hair, holding the younger’s head close to his chest. He exhaled, calming both of them down. More tears came falling down Wooseok’s cheeks and Seungwoo’s heart ached. He hated to see the younger cry.

“Shh… don’t cry, Wooseok,” Seungwoo whispered reassuringly. “It’s going to be okay.”

Wooseok sniffled, wiping away tears from his face. “What if it’s not?” He gulped out. “What if it isn't okay? What if she… you know…” His voice trailed off, not wanting to voice the overwhelming fear that was taking over both of them. “This is all my fault. If it weren’t for me, she wouldn’t have been hit.”

Seungwoo shook his head vehemently. “No,” He said firmly. “It’s not your fault. Accidents happen.”

“But it was a red light,” Wooseok protested weakly. “If I had just been paying attention…”

“There were speed bumps on that road anyway, since it’s near the school,” Seungwoo replied in a stern tone. “The driver shouldn’t have been going that fast.”

“Seungwoo, I broke the law!” Wooseok yelled suddenly, clenching his fists as he sat up straight. “I was jay-walking, I wasn’t watching where I was going, and I was the one who almost got hit! Eunbi got hurt because of  _ my  _ mistake! Don’t try to say this isn’t my fault, because it is!” Wooseok cried out in frustration, his voice going hoarse at the end. He pulled at the ends of his hair, stomping on the ground in a fit, furious at himself. 

The most infuriating thing was that Seungwoo didn’t even look bothered by all his yelling. The elder just sat there, looking at Wooseok with a patient and serene expression, waiting for Wooseok to calm down.

After a few seconds passed without any reaction from Seungwoo, Wooseok became fed up. “Why aren’t you answering me?” Wooseok screamed at the elder. “I’m yelling at you? Why aren’t you getting upset?”

Seungwoo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before he finally spoke. “Did the screaming help?” He asked quietly. “Are you feeling better now?”

Wooseok breathed in and out heavily, glaring daggers at the elder. He hated that Seungwoo was so rational and reasonable at all times. Why couldn’t the elder be upset, like a normal human being? His best friend had just gotten hit by a truck! Why wasn’t it Seungwoo that was screaming and yelling? Why was he so calm?

“I know what you’re thinking,” Seungwoo said, as if he had read Wooseok’s mind. “Believe me, I am upset about Eunbi. I’m furious. She is one of my closest friends. She’s always been there for me when I needed her. Now I don’t know if she’s going to survive this injury and it’s killing me. But I know that screaming isn’t going to do anything. And I know that Eunbi wouldn’t want me to be throwing a fit.”

Wooseok stared up at him, his breathing slowing down as his anger slowly dissipated. Neither spoke for a few moments, and Seungwoo let Wooseok calm down once more, watching him patiently.

Finally, Wooseok slumped against Seungwoo, exhaling as he closed his eyes. “You’re right,” He muttered in defeat. “I shouldn’t be blaming myself. There’s no point.” He buried his face in Seungwoo’s chest, relaxing his body and surrendering himself to the elder’s warmth. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

Seungwoo smiled bitterly. “It’s alright, Wooseok. You’re upset, and you have every right to be. Don’t be sorry.”

Suddenly, the back door of the truck flung open to reveal the truck driver standing there, with several medics rushing up behind him. “Come on!” The driver yelled, gesturing for Wooseok and Seungwoo to help. “Let’s get your friend to an operating room!”

Without a second to lose, Wooseok and Seungwoo immediately broke apart from their embrace, carefully lifting Eunbi’s limp body and carrying her out of the trunk. The medics surrounded her, helping Wooseok and Seungwoo place Eunbi’s body on a hospital cot. Then the nurses rushed Eunbi away, heading for one of the operating rooms, leaving Seungwoo and Wooseok standing at the entrance.

After a moment, a woman in a navy blue suit walked up to Seungwoo and Wooseok. “Hello,” She said kindly. “You must be that girl’s friends. Please, come with me. I’ll bring you to the waiting room.”

Seungwoo and Wooseok obliged, following the lady into the elevator and up to the waiting room floor. Thanking the lady, they then sat themselves down on a beige couch.

“Sirs, I’ll need you to fill out a form for me, please,” The lady asked politely, holding out a paper form clipped to a clipboard and a black fountain pen. “Please put in the patient’s name and birth date, as well as cause of injury. If you know her phone number or address, it would also be beneficial.”

“I’ll fill it out,” Seungwoo volunteered at once, taking the pen and clipboard. When Wooseok frowned at him, Seungwoo explained: “I’m Eunbi’s best friend, I know her address and number and everything.”

“Alright,” Wooseok agreed, reaching into his pocket for his phone. “I’ll call the others. Who do you want me to call?”

Seungwoo bit his lip as he scribbled onto the form. “Uh, Yuvin, Chaeyeon, Seungyoun and Jungmo… maybe Sakura and Chaewon if you have their numbers,” He ranted off a list of names for Wooseok to call. “Call Wonjin as well, since he’s pretty close to Eunbi.”

Wooseok nodded, making a mental note of all the names. Then he called each of them one by one, explaining to them what happened. It didn’t take long, since they all immediately replied with “I’m on my way” once Wooseok told them that Eunbi was in the hospital.

Finally, after Seungwoo had filled out the form and Wooseok had finished calling everyone, they slumped back against the couch, waiting worriedly for word from the doctors. Neither of them said anything, both of them too scared and upset to talk about the issue any longer. The two just sat there, Wooseok leaning on Seungwoo’s shoulder, one’s presence comforting the other.

“I’m so sorry, Seungwoo-hyung,” Wooseok spoke up. “I shouldn’t have shunned you and ignored you after the whole incident with Jinhyuk. I should have heard you out.”

Seungwoo laughed dryly, shaking his head. “It’s fine, Wooseok. I understand why you would be upset. It’s normal. I really messed up, anyway.”

Wooseok shook his head. “You were being a teenager. You liked Jinhyuk, and you were right, I wasn’t treating him properly. I was using him.”

“It doesn’t make what I did any better,” Seungwoo protested. “I shouldn’t have meddled with your relationship. I was being selfish and rude. I’m so sorry, Wooseok.”

Wooseok looked up at the elder, smiling softly. “Thank you, hyung,” He replied. “I’m sorry I was so mean to you.”

Seungwoo hugged the younger, glad that they had resolved their fight. After everything that had happened in the past hour, this felt like a glimmer of hope in a world of darkness.

Out of the blue, the elevator door opened and Yuvin and Chaeyeon dashed out of it, making a beeline for Seungwoo and Wooseok. “WHERE IS EUNBI?” Chaeyeon demanded in a furious tone. “IS SHE ALRIGHT?”

“WHERE THE HELL IS THE TRUCK DRIVER?” Yuvin screamed. “I SWEAR TO GOD, I’LL BEAT HIS PUNY ASS -”

“Guys, stop,” Seungwoo said firmly, glaring at both of them. “Chaeyeon, I’m sorry, we don’t know if Eunbi is going to be alright. And Yuvin, no. We are not beating the truck driver up. He was the one who drove us here.”

Chaeyeon snorted. “He’d better have! At least he did one decent thing.”

“Who cares?” Yuvin butted in, crossing his arms angrily. “Eunbi is still injured either way! It doesn’t matter!”

Frowning at him, Seungwoo protested: “It does matter, Yuvin. Eunbi is getting treated right now, thanks to the driver giving us a ride.”

“Eunbi wouldn’t need treatment if she hadn’t been hit in the first place,” Yuvin retorted, but he was cut short by Seungyoun, Jungmo, Wonjin, Sakura and Chaewon entering the room.

“Seokie!” Seungyoun cried, rushing over to Wooseok. “Are you alright? Is Eunbi noona alright? Where is she?”

Wooseok sighed. “Eunbi is in the operating room right now. We don’t know if she’s going to be okay.”

Sakura’s lip trembled and she clutched Chaeyeon’s hand for support. “She’s… She’s not going to  _ die _ , right?”

Chaeyeon frowned at the younger. “Don’t say that, Sakura,” She said gently. “Eunbi is going to be fine.”

Wooseok bit his lip, looking down at his feet. He felt Seungyoun squeeze his hand and he smiled at him, but it could not reassure Wooseok enough. There was still the imminent fear that Eunbi would not be alright.

Suddenly, a nurse came running into the waiting room. “Seungwoo-ssi,” She said hurriedly. “Eunbi-ssi is asking for you. They’re about to attempt the procedure to cure her.”

“How high is her chance of survival?” Wooseok asked immediately. The nurse pursed her lips.

“She fractured her spinal column and perforated one of her lungs. The procedure to cure her is very risky. I’d say there is a 30% chance of survival, give or take a few,” The nurse explained apologetically. “Seungwoo-ssi, if you wish to speak with Eunbi-ssi, we must hurry.”

Seungwoo nodded, standing up and rushing off with the nurse to the operating rooms, leaving the rest of the group sitting there with heavy hearts. Wooseok clenched Seungyoun’s hand tightly, his mind filled with worry. 

His worst fear had just been magnified. 

Eunbi might not make it.

——-

Seungwoo followed the nurse to the operating rooms, running as fast as he could. He threw open the door and rushed over to Eunbi’s side, watching in horror as the doctors prepared for her operation.

Eunbi was lying on the white cot, her shirt still splattered with blood, several wires and tubes connected to her chest and back. There was an oxygen tank that was helping her breathe, and another tank supplying blood. Her eyes were open, but only just, as if she was extremely tired and had just woken up. She looked up at Seungwoo with sad eyes.

“Eunbi,” Seungwoo whispered, his voice cracking. “Why would you do that?”

Eunbi smiled wryly. “Really, Seungwoo,” She replied in a raspy tone. “You can’t imagine that I’d save him purely out of kindness?”

Seungwoo sighed. “I thought so, but Wooseok wants to know,” He explained. “He doesn’t understand why you would do that for him. You aren’t even close to him.”

Eunbi rolled her eyes, her smile widening. “Well, for starters,” She rasped out. “I’m not an asshole. If I see someone younger than me that’s about to get hit by a truck, I’m not going to stand there and do nothing. Wooseok is one of my dongsaengs, after all.”

“And secondly,” Eunbi added, turning her head so she could see Seungwoo. Her face contorted in pain, but she kept speaking. “I know how much Wooseok means to you. You were so upset after fighting with him. You were spaced out, unfocused… you  _ failed  _ your calculus exam because of it. The Seungwoo I know is never like that.”

Her smile turned bittersweet. “I hoped that maybe Yuvin, Chaeyeon and my company would be enough for you to get over it, but it clearly wasn’t. That’s when I realised that you really care for Wooseok a lot. Like you said, he’s like a brother to you. I wasn’t about to let you lose your little brother.”

Seungwoo’s eyes widened and he started to sob, burying his head in his hands as he cried. What Eunbi had said really moved him. He realised how much he needed Eunbi in his life. Eunbi had always been there, watching over him from the shadows, even if he spent so much of his time with Wooseok, Seungyoun and Jungmo. She had been there to comfort him, to guide him, to keep him company, with no strings attached. She cared so much for the people around her, she didn’t hesitate to throw herself in front of a truck to save Wooseok, even if he wasn’t her close friend. She cared so much for Seungwoo that she made sure he didn’t lose his best friends.

“Thank you, Eunbi…” Seungwoo whispered through tears. “Thank you.”

Eunbi smiled up at him. “Don’t cry, Seungwoo. Everything will be alright.”

The doctors began to usher Seungwoo out, saying that Eunbi had to have the procedure now. Right before he was pushed out, however, Seungwoo said one more thing.

“You mean the world to me, Eunbi.” He said. “I’m sorry I made you think that your friendship wasn’t valuable to me. I valued your friendship so much. I need you to live.”

Eunbi’s eyes glistened with tears. “I love you, Seungwoo.”

Then the doctors pushed Seungwoo out of the room, and Seungwoo lost sight of his best friend.

He was guided back into the waiting room, where the others were sitting worriedly. Sitting down, Seungwoo explained everything to Wooseok, telling him about why Eunbi saved him, relaying Eunbi’s words to the rest of the group. Wooseok teared up once again from the message, and Seungyoun embraced him, letting him cry into his shirt. Yuvin and Chaeyeon sat next to Seungwoo, holding his hands as they waited for news on Eunbi.

The afternoon dragged on, the group waiting endlessly in the room, consoling each other and trying to cheer each other up. Seungwoo could not stop thinking about what Eunbi had said to him, and his heart hurt just from it.

_ I love you, Seungwoo. _

On any normal day, Seungwoo would have been confused, or even feigned disgust, and he would’ve questioned what Eunbi meant by that. But today was not a normal day, and he did not question it at all. He knew exactly what she meant by it.

Eunbi cared for him more than anything. It wasn’t romantic, no, it was so much more than that. She trusted Seungwoo with her life, she watched over Seungwoo every second of the day. She wanted Seungwoo to be happy, no matter what. Seungwoo didn’t know an analogy that could match up to how much Eunbi cared for Seungwoo, but it didn’t matter. Eunbi spent so much of her life watching over Seungwoo and helping Seungwoo. She was always there to listen to his worries and help him with his issues. She loved him and wanted what was best for him.

Seungwoo regretted that he never said it back.

A few hours later, the doctor came into the waiting room, his gloves still bloody and his face caked with sweat. The entire group perked up to listen to his announcement.

“I’m so sorry,” The doctor apologised. “Your friend… she suffered a lung failure during the procedure and her oxygen was cut off. We weren’t able to save her.”

That was when Seungwoo’s world came crashing down in front of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for supporting! please leave comments and kudos!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i had my hopes up when cj said x1 will 'resume promotions'. i guess we were all clowning ourselves :(
> 
> i am so upset that x1 disbanded. i love x1 so much. they made me so happy and i really loved their music, personalities, dances.... everything was just perfect. it took me six months to get into kpop and stan my first kpop groups (blackpink and bts) and it usually takes me a long time to stan a group. for x1, however, i stanned them within a week after knowing them. i watched pdx and wooseok immediately caught my eye. he became my ult bias in a week. often in kpop groups there are one or two members that i don't really like or just don't find interesting despite the fact that i love the other members. in x1, however, i loved every single member so much and that's why they became my ult. i hope that the companies are right and that disbanding will be the best choice for x1, especially since seungwoo/seungyoun/wooseok can return to their groups and the others can debut in a permanent group sooner. no matter what, i will continue supporting each member. x1, thank you for everything you have done for us. 
> 
> #WeTrustX1

_ Three days after Eunbi’s death. _

Seungwoo straightened his tie with trembling hands, blinking several times to hold back his tears. Eunbi’s family had managed to arrange a funeral for Eunbi within three days of her death, and all of Eunbi’s friends had been invited to attend. Seungwoo, being Eunbi’s best friend, had been asked by Eunbi’s parents to give a speech at the funeral.

The past three days had been hell for Seungwoo. He had spent almost all of his time crying, and if he wasn’t crying, he was screaming and yelling and throwing things around. Whatever he had told Wooseok back in the truck about being calm and how yelling didn’t do any good, he had forgotten it all. At the time, he had still been clinging to the hope that Eunbi was alive. Now, all that hope was gone.

“Now I would like to invite Han Seungwoo, one of Eunbi’s closest friends, to come up and say a few words,” Eunbi’s mother announced from the podium. Seungwoo stood up, bowing as he passed Eunbi’s mother on the way to the podium. His hands were shaking and tears were threatening to fall down his cheeks once again, but he held it together.

Seungwoo stood on the podium, looking out at the sea of black-clad mourners watching him. Over on his left, he could see Eunbi’s parents sitting together, their hands intertwined and their heads dipped. On the far right, there was Yuvin and Chaeyeon, watching Seungwoo with sad but supportive expressions on their faces. Beside them, Chaewon and Sakura held onto each other while sobbing.

Then, in the far back, Seungwoo caught sight of Wooseok, Seungyoun, Jungmo and Wonjin sitting there, Wooseok burying his face in Seungyoun’s shoulder as he cried. Seungyoun sat there, gently patting Wooseok’s hair as he tried to comfort the younger. Jungmo and Wonjin both were staring at the floor, unable to meet anyone’s gazes.

Seeing how much his friends were hurting made Seungwoo’s loss even worse. He missed Eunbi more than anything, and seeing his friends crying reminded him of how much Eunbi meant to so many people.

Seungwoo took a deep breath, then started to speak.

“Eunbi threw herself in the way of a speeding truck to save Wooseok, a junior who, until that moment, didn’t think he and Eunbi were extremely close,” Seungwoo began. “I suppose that was understandable, because they rarely spoke to each other. Eunbi only knew Wooseok because of me. I was both of their best friends, and I had introduced them a while ago.”

Pausing, Seungwoo smiled bittersweetly. “I never noticed that Eunbi went out of her way to protect my friends. But now, when I think about it, I realise that she was always there for my friends and I, she was like an older sister to everyone. For example, last year, when Sunho hyung put vodka in the water dispenser and Jungmo drank a lot of it, she was the one who drove Wonjin and Jungmo back to Jungmo’s house. She was the one who helped Jungmo get home safely and get over his hangover the next day.”

In the back, Jungmo smiled at the memory. 

“And whenever Yuvin struggled with calculus, Eunbi always made time to tutor him. I’m sure Yuvin regrets not paying attention during her classes.”

From the right, Yuvin nodded sagely, his eyes brimming with tears. 

“And when I had a crush on Jinhyuk, who was dating Wooseok, Eunbi tried to stop me from acting on it. She warned me that I would hurt Wooseok. She didn’t want me to lose Wooseok as a best friend. I should have listened to her, then maybe Wooseok and I wouldn’t have fought. Maybe Wooseok wouldn’t have been so spaced out when he was crossing the road. Maybe Eunbi could have lived.”

Seungwoo bit his lip, taking a shaky breath before continuing. “I want to blame it all on myself. Wooseok wanted to blame it on himself. But I realise that blaming oneself is not what Eunbi would have wanted, and it won’t give any of us peace of mind. Either way, Eunbi is gone, and she won’t come back.”

Seungwoo’s voice cracked as tears cascaded down his cheeks. He had finally said it, he had finally faced the truth. He would never see his best friend again. He would never see Eunbi’s soft and gentle smile anymore. He would never feel Eunbi’s warm embrace anymore. Eunbi was gone.

“I guess the cliché saying is right, you know,” Seungwoo said between sobs. “You never realise how much someone means to you until they’re gone. I never realised how much I needed Eunbi in my life until now. Yesterday, I was crying so much about Eunbi’s death, and out of habit, I called her cell, hoping that Eunbi could reassure me like she always does.” He bit his lip, wiping tears from his face. “Then I remembered that Eunbi wasn’t there anymore.”

In the audience, Seungwoo could see several people crying, watching him with pitiful expressions. He wished Eunbi were beside him now, holding his hand and encouraging him to go on. 

“The other day, Yuvin sent me a song that he wrote. It was a goodbye song for Eunbi that he’d written in a couple of hours. When I was listening to the demo, I kept thinking about how good Eunbi’s voice would sound in it. I cried knowing that it was impossible.”

Yuvin looked up at him with tears in his eyes.  _ So did I _ , he mouthed. Seungwoo smiled bitterly at his best friend.

“A few days ago, our calculus professor asked me to start offering tutor sessions for the younger students, and he told me to bring Eunbi along as well. Now I don’t think I’ll be able to go through those sessions without breaking down.”

Seungwoo sighed, shaking his head sadly. “My point is, Eunbi was such an important person in my life. I regret that I never realised this until now. I regret every moment that I didn’t spend with Eunbi. I regret that I wasn’t half as good a friend as she was. Eunbi was so angelic, sweet and caring and she did not deserve to die so early. She had a whole life ahead of her - she was certainly going to graduate valedictorian, she was going to get an excellent job and become a successful CEO, she was going to do so much good in the world. It’s unfair that all of this was taken from her.”

Seungwoo noticed Wooseok nodding in the back, Wooseok’s face a mix between anger and sadness. He knew Wooseok was torn between being furious at the truck driver and just being thankful that the truck driver had driven them to the hospital. 

“Some of us want to be angry at the truck driver who hit Eunbi,” Seungwoo continued, giving Wooseok a knowing look. “But accidents happen. And let’s all remember that it was the truck driver who drove us to the hospital in the first place. I’m incredibly thankful for that, because he agve me those last few minutes before Eunbi died to let me speak to her. If it weren’t for the truck driver, I would not have been able to speak to Eunbi before her procedure. I wouldn’t have been able to receive closure. For those few more moments, I’m ever grateful.”

Seungwoo exhaled as his speech reached its end. In the audience he could see Eunbi’s parents smiling at him gratefully, and he was glad that he had been able to deliver a memoriam worthy of what Eunbi had done in his life.

“I think,” Seungwoo finished, “That is ultimately what’s important. It’s important to treasure every single moment you spend with someone, no matter how small. Because one day, that someone will be gone, and those moments will be all you have. Let’s all hold onto these moments, and maybe then grief won’t wash us away.”

Seungwoo dipped his head as he walked off the podium, sitting down next to Yuvin and Chaeyeon in the front. Yuvin patted him on the back, whispering “Well done” as Seungwoo sat down. Chaeyeon smiled at him, even though there were tears in his eyes. Seungwoo clutched both of his friends’ hands tightly, not wanting to let go.

_ We’ll make it through this _ , Seungwoo thought.  _ Together, we’ll make it through. _

——

“Recently, one of our students Kim Wooseok wrongly accused a fellow classmate of having committed assault and abuse against one of the junior year students.” Principal Park’s smile was sickeningly triumphant. “I would like to invite Wooseok to the stage to formally apologise for his actions.”

Wooseok took a deep breath before he stood from his seat, walking down the aisle of the auditorium with a firm expression on his face despite the stares he was receiving from other students. He ignored all the whispers, all the glares, all the suspicious murmuring, focusing on finishing his plan.

As he walked up the stairs to the stage, he passed by Principal Park, keeping his gaze focused on the speaker’s block instead of the principal’s cruel sneer. It was the only thing that stopped him from throwing the principal off of the stage.

Wooseok stood at the speaker’s block, clearing his throat as he began to speak.

“You know, I really wanted to be angry at Yuri.” He began, looking over at the bully with a sad expression. “I mean, he assaulted my friend Yohan. Yohan had to be hospitalised because of it.”

People in the audience started murmuring, saying things like ‘He’s lying’ and ‘Is he seriously still trying to make us believe him?’ Wooseok pursed his lips, waiting patiently with a serene expression on his face until his classmates had quieted down.

“I know you don’t believe me. Say what you want, but I will stand up for my friend no matter what. You can keep saying bad things about me. Frankly, it’s your loss.”

After fixing the audience with a stern glare, they seemed to quiet down. Wooseok liked that he still had that influence on his classmates.

“But, guys, I was asked to give an apology. So I’ve got an apology. I promise you, it’s a completely sincere one.” Wooseok looked over to Seungyoun, who was standing in the wings. He nodded, giving Seungyoun the signal to put his plan into action.

Behind Wooseok, a big, white projection screen rolled down, and a video was projected onto the screen. Everyone in the audience started talking loudly, protesting in confusion. Wooseok smiled as he watched the video come into full focus, the figures of Principal Park and Yuri appearing in the video.

“Firstly, however, I think it’s time we all saw this short video clip.”

From the wings, Seungyoun pressed play on the clip and the video began to roll. Wooseok smiled even wider, watching the clip with satisfaction.

_ Principal Park glared at Yuri, his arms folded across his chest. “Yuri, what’s this I hear from Jyun Hao about you liking the new kid Yohan?” _

_ Yuri’s eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently. “It’s not true, Dad,” He protested weakly. “Jyun Hao’s lying.” _

_ “He said you told him that you liked Yohan!” Principal Park screamed back. _

_ “That little shit!” Yuri hissed in betrayal. “How could he…” His voice trailed off when his father fixed him with a furious glare.  _

_ “Tell me honestly. Are you gay?” His father demanded, grabbing Yuri’s shoulder and shaking him. Yuri hesitated to answer, and his father slapped him across the face. “ANSWER ME! ARE YOU GAY?” _

_ Yuri spat on the floor, looking up at his father angrily. “Fine, I’ll answer you,” He hissed. “I’m bisexual. I like girls and boys. Are you happy?” _

_ His father tightened his grip on Yuri, absolutely fuming. “Happy?” He snarled. “Why the fuck would I be happy about my son being bisexual? You disgraceful little shit!” _

_ Yuri’s father shoved Yuri with all his might, sending Yuri crashing into his desk. Yuri gasped as he collided into the hard metal, the sickening sound of bones cracking resounding in the air. He allowed himself one second to groan in pain before he forced himself to stand up and face his father. _

_ “There’s nothing you can do to change my sexuality, Dad,” Yuri yelled, spitting blood onto one of the couches. His father laughed cruelly, yanking Yuri by the collar over to one of the closets in his room. He opened it and pulled out a whip from behind the files and books stashed in it. Yuri’s eyes widened in fear and he struggled to pull away, but his father’s grip was hard as steel. _

_ “Yes, there is,” His father hissed, then he brought the whip down on Yuri’s back. _

The video clip ended to gasps and shouts from the audience. Everyone turned to Principal Park, who was standing by the side of the stage, white with fear.

“You monster!” Chaewon yelled from her seat. “How could you do that to your own son?”

“You abusive piece of shit!” Yuvin screamed in anger. 

“Fire him!”

“Arrest him!”

“Get him out of here!”

Students started throwing things at the principal like books, pencils, anything they could find. In the chaos, Wooseok let out a piercing whistle and it resounded in the microphone with an ear-splitting screech.

Everyone in the audience immediately calmed down, turning to Wooseok. Wooseok smiled calmly before speaking once more.

“I wanted to get Yuri into trouble. But after everything that has happened, especially after Eunbi-noona’s death, I realised that there’s no point in trying to get revenge on everyone who’s wronged me. I realised that being angry at people just ends in regret. I realised that it’s so much better to look for the good things in people, like Eunbi-noona did in all of us.”

He looked over to Yohan, who was smiling at him with a grateful expression. “I kept saying that I was going to get Yuri punished for what he did. I never paid attention to the fact that Yohan didn’t want me to get Yuri in trouble. All Yohan wanted was for us to protect him from Yuri, not for us to take our own revenge against Yuri. He didn’t want us to lower ourselves to Yuri’s level. Now, I respect that.”

Then Wooseok looked over at Yuri, who was staring at him, shocked. “And lastly, I realised that people aren’t born mean, or cruel, or hateful. People are influenced by their surroundings, their family, their childhood… I was raised by a mother and father who love me and care for me so much. It pains me to know that some people aren’t as lucky. Yuri, you were raised by an abusive and cruel father and a mother who was too meek and scared to stand up for you. So, you grew up believing that violence and hatred is alright. You grew up being taught horrible things. You grew up experiencing horrible things. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you had to go through so much pain. I’m sorry you never knew what it was like to have a loving family. I hope that what I’m about to do will give you a chance to start anew.”

Finally, Wooseok turned to Principal Park. “There are countless other videos of you abusing Yuri that I found in the CCTV tapes. They have been handed into the police, who are waiting for you outside the auditorium. They told me you’ll be locked away for a long time. I’m sorry it couldn’t be a life sentence. That’s my apology, you fucking bitch.”

Wooseok grinned as he walked off stage, watching as Principal Park fell to his knees in defeat. He watched as the students in the auditorium stood up and cheered for Wooseok, chanting: “WOOSEOK! WOOSEOK!” as he walked back to his seat. He watched as Yuri smiled at him, mouthing: “Thank you” with a genuine smile on his face.

“Wooseok, that was amazing!” Seungwoo cried, rushing over to hug Wooseok. “I can’t believe you had the guts to do that.”

Wooseok shrugged, looking over his shoulder to see policemen bursting into the auditorium and dragging Principal Park away. “I did what I had to do,” He replied smoothly. “It’s all over now.”

\-----

**CHAT NAME: extended family™**

**@woosatan: ** i will never go to lotte world with the kids again

**@mogutou: ** LMAO

**@woodzyooouuun: ** oh come on, it was fun

**@woosatan: ** YOU, HANGYUL AND DOHYON BROKE THE FUCKING FERRIS WHEEL

**@woosatan: ** HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN DO THAT

**@seungwoo: ** what do you mean, broke the ferris wheel?

**@kangmini: ** they were jumping on the carriage and somehow one of the hinges broke

**@kangmini: ** good thing they were near the ground, they only fell about a meter

**@junniebaby: ** imagine if they were at the top! they could have died :(

**@seungwoo: ** eye-

**@kimyohan: ** i had a heart attack when that happened

**@teapyo: ** uh are we not gonna talk about the fight seungyoun had with one of the gigantic lulu dudes

**@hamwonjin: ** fuck

**@woosatan: ** OH YEAH

**@woosatan: ** so there was this guy in a lulu costume, he was one of the mascots just on the street, taking pics with people

**@woosatan: ** i took a pic with him and seungyoun screamed ‘DON’T TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND YOU FUCKER’ and attacked him

**@woosatan: ** ofc it was useless bc the dude had his costume on

**@teapyo: ** seungyoun hyung knocked him over tho, the dude was rolling on the ground for an hour trying to stand back up

**@woodzyooouuun: ** his hand was a bit too close to ur ass seokie

**@woodzyooouuun: ** no one touches my bf like that

**@woodzyooouuun: ** sorry seokie but ur mine and mine only

**@woosatan: ** HE DIDNT EVEN TOUCH ME

**@seungwoo: ** oh boy

**@mogutou: ** i am thoroughly relieved that i did not go

**@hamwonjin: ** just saying, seungyoun got banned from lotte world

**@seungwoo: ** …

**@seungwoo: ** well no shit, i figured that out after wooseok told me what he did

**@dohyonwantscake: ** it was worth it tho

**@dancegyul: ** so worth it

**@woodzyooouuun: ** loved it

**@junniebaby: ** thank u wooseok hyung 

**@hamwonjin: ** thx wooseok, it was so much fun

**@teapyo: ** thank you hyungie!!

**@kangmini: ** thank you appa

**@woosatan: ** ur all welcome

**@woosatan: ** if you’ll excuse me, i need to nurse the headache i got from today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter will be a bit of an epilogue. i'm going to finish this fanfic off as soon as possible because writing more about x1 makes me cry :(
> 
> i've got plenty of other fanfics stashed in my drive that will probably end up being stray kids or blackpink fanfics, it depends.
> 
> thank you to everyone who left kudos/commented/read this story!! thank you for your support :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKOK i am so sorry that i basically left this off for so long. i figured it wasn't important since the story was over anyway. but i figured i might as well finish it off so here is a little epilogue for you!
> 
> i really wanted to write this because it kind of gave closure for x1's d*sbandment. i think that oneits need to remember that there is still a future for the members of x1. seungwoo will go back to victon, seungyoun will probably be a producer like zico, wooseok will go to up10tion, yohan will probably debut with oui boys, hangyul and dohyon are now part of 'pocketdolz' (but seriously wtf is that name @mbk), minhee and hyeongjun will go to starshipz, junho will debut with woollim boys, dongpyo will probably debut with the other dsp trainees that came on PDX, eunsang will probably join BDC. there is a future for them so let's support them in all their future activities.
> 
> (i REALLY need an ot10 up10tion comeback now.)
> 
> anyway thank you for everyone who supported this fic! i'll be writing more fics in the future so stay tuned!

_ Nine Months Later _

Seungwoo stood at the entrance to Yonsei University, looking up at the towering campus. He took a deep breath, his heart pounding with both worry and excitement. This was his first day as a university student, and he wanted to make a good impression.

Graduation had been a painful experience for Seungwoo. Unfortunately, neither Yuvin nor Chaeyeon made it into Yonsei, and though Seungwoo wanted to go with them to another, smaller university, they refused to let him do so.  _ “You’re going to give up Yonsei for us? Are you out of your fucking mind?”  _ Yuvin had gone feral, and Seungwoo had been scared that his best friend was going to literally rip his head off.

The graduation ceremony was extremely tearful. Seungwoo had so many friends in the younger years - Seungyoun, Wooseok and Jungmo, firstly, were all crying as they hugged him good-bye, then there was Dongpyo, the sophomore who was always like a son to Seungwoo. There was Dohyon, Minhee, Hyeongjun, Wonjin…. Hell, he’d even miss Hangyul, for god’s sake.

At the end of the ceremony, Seungwoo had been walking off the stage when Yohan had approached him, a rather sheepish look on his face. Seungwoo had been reminded of the time when he’d harboured feelings for the younger, when he had gone with the younger to see  _ Endgame  _ and spent all of it watching the younger smile and laugh instead of actually watching the film. 

He had been reminded of how he felt when he had seen Yohan run out of the gymnasium. Of course, nobody knew that, but he had caught sight of the younger as the younger was running out. He had been so torn between staying there with Jinhyuk or running after the younger. After he had found out what had happened to Yohan, he felt horrible for staying.

But then Seungwoo had been reminded of all the beautiful times he had spent with Jinhyuk after that evening. He had been reminded of all of their dates, all of the times when Jinhyuk had comforted Seungwoo when he was feeling sad, all of the times when Jinhyuk had made Seungwoo laugh and Seungwoo had never felt happier. 

Even when looking at the boy he used to love, Seungwoo would not trade all those moments with Jinhyuk for the world.

_ “Hey, hyung…” Yohan looked down at his feet, his cheeks turning red. “I… uh… I guess I just wanted to tell you this, since, you know, you’re leaving and all that.” _

_ Seungwoo nodded attentively. “Sure, tell me.” _

_ The younger hesitated for a few seconds, but then he spoke. “At the start of the year… I had a really big crush on you. I mean, like, huge crush on you. I was upset when you didn’t ask me out to the Autumn Dance. Then at the dance, I saw you and Jinhyuk making out and I… I got so upset, I ran out of the room. That’s when Yuri and his gang found me, and, well, you know the rest.” _

_ Seungwoo stood there for a few moments in shock, his mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out. He was so surprised that the younger had liked him back. It made Seungwoo think, if he had ran after Yohan that night, would things have been different? Would it have been him comforting Yohan, him ending up with Yohan instead of Hangyul? _

_ But it didn’t matter now. Yohan was happy with Hangyul, and Seungwoo was happy with Jinhyuk. He did not feel any sense of regret - no, he was just amused at how different things could have turned out with just one small action. _

_ What a crazy world indeed. _

_ “Wow.” Seungwoo laughed in disbelief, shaking his head as he patted Yohan on the shoulder. “I - I’m going to be honest, I liked you too, Yohan-ah.” _

_ Yohan looked up at the elder with wide eyes, his face morphing into one of utter shock. That only made Seungwoo laugh harder. _

_ “But I think you’re happy with Hangyul now, aren’t you? And I’m happy with Jinhyuk. That’s all that matters.” _

_ Yohan nodded at him, beaming brightly, and Seungwoo knew everything was going to be okay. _

Later that day, Seungwoo had spoken with Jinhyuk about his concerns over their relationship. Jinhyuk was a junior, so he still had a year to go in Mnet High School. They would be separated, and Seungwoo was unsure if that would be okay with Jinhyuk. In the end, they agreed to part ways, Jinhyuk admitting that it would be difficult to maintain a relationship if the two of them would rarely see each other. Seungwoo also didn’t want to hold Jinhyuk back, not when Jinhyuk still had an entire year to find someone new and be happy with someone in his year. Jinhyuk had nudged Seungwoo teasingly, saying:  _ “Hyung, I don’t want to hold you back either. I’m sure everyone at Yonsei will be falling head over heels for you.”  _ At this, Seungwoo had playfully hit the younger on the shoulder.

Now here Seungwoo was, alone in a completely unfamiliar place, ready to start over. He was ready to make new friendships, find new best friends, start a whole new chapter of his life.

_ That is the beauty in life, isn’t it _ , Seungwoo thought.  _ That everything is temporary? So you had to make the best of what you were given. Something is only valuable because it ends.  _ Seungwoo knew that he would treasure every moment he spent with his high school friends, no matter how far away they were, nor how long it had been since he’d last seen them. 

Seungwoo made his way up the stairs and through the main entrance, observing the campus atmosphere. Here and there, students were bustling about, greeting each other, comparing schedules, chattering about the start of the new semester. He felt a pang of loneliness seeing everyone talking to their friends, and in that moment he terribly missed his friends from Mnet High School. 

All of a sudden, a boy with fluffy brown hair crashed into Seungwoo, gasping as Seungwoo stumbled back a bit in surprise.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! It’s all Byungchan hyung’s fault,” He pointed at another boy who was running down the hallway with an angry expression. “He’s going to kill me! Sorry about that!”

Then the brown-haired boy ran off, trying to escape the wrath of his friend, Byungchan.

“Yah, Jung Subin! Come back here!” Byungchan screamed, zipping past Seungwoo in pursuit of his friend.

“Byungchan! Subin! Stop running, you’re going to get yourselves expelled on the first day! Damn it,” An older-looking student with bushy blonde hair panted as he approached Seungwoo, an exasperated look on his face. “I’m so sorry about Subin crashing into you. That boy doesn’t know manners.”

Seungwoo laughed. “It’s fine, really. I barely felt it.”

The student rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “You’re too nice,” He muttered, before extending his hand in greeting. “I’m Kang Seungsik.”

Seungwoo smiled at the other, shaking his hand warmly. “Nice to meet you. I’m Han Seungwoo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and supporting! :)
> 
> also IZONE COMEBACK IN FEBRUARY LETS GOOO

**Author's Note:**

> ~ follow my fan acc. on instagram @seongjoongs.sanity for kpop incorrect quotes ~


End file.
